My Immortal
by Ravenwiccn
Summary: Sigyn had claimed Loki's heart, but when she is killed by an act of jealousy it starts Loki down his dark path. Now in a desperate attempt to save their father, Loki's children try to bring Sigyn back to life to stop him from descending into madness.
1. All of This Past Pt 1

The sound of children playing filled the air in the palace's garden. Frigga smiled as she watched her oldest son and his playmates play solider. His blonde hair glowed in the sunlight much like his father's had when he was young. The other children were from various noble families, most of them being high ranking warriors in Odin's army. The young dark haired boy to her side that sat quietly reading looked up from his book when he heard one of the girls scream. Frigga rose from her seat and hurried herself over to where the children had gathered. The young girl who had screamed was holding what was left of her doll. The other half of the doll was a few feet away. The girl's eyes brimmed with tears as she glared at the oldest of the boys who had a steel practice dagger. The weapon was not overly sharp, but it capable of doing some damage in the wrong hands

"What happened?" None of the children looked into Frigga's eyes nor did they answer the Queen of Asgard. "Thor?"

"Theoric was showing us what he had learned from his father." Theoric was the son of one of the finest warriors, who had a knack for showing off to the younger children. He was a good five summers older than most of the children.

"How did Sigyn's doll become cut in two?" Thor looked up at his mother and pleaded with her silently to not make him tattle on his friend, but the Queen just shook her head.

"He wanted to show what a weapon could do. He...he took the doll and cut it in half."

"I see. Theoric, go wait by the stairs, but first give me the dagger." The boy sheepishly handed the weapon to Frigga and trudged over to the stairs. Frigga retrieved the other half of the ruined doll and held out her hand to the small girl who owned it. "I am sure we can fix this little Sigyn, dry your eyes." The little girl nodded, but the sobs did not abate. Frigga lead her over to where Loki sat reading and bid the girl to sit. "Loki my dear, please sit with Sigyn til I return. I have to deal with Theoric."

"Yes Mother, I will make sure she is left alone by the others." Frigga smiled at him and patted his head. He watched his mother lead Theoric away with a look of boredom. The gulping sniffles of the girl sitting next to him grated on his nerves. "Will you please stop sniveling. It is annoying me."

"I...I'm sorry my Prince." Loki let his eyes roll to the side to look the girl over. She was pretty in her lacy dress, fancy shoes, but what caught Loki's attention was her hair and eyes. Her hair like his was dark, but in the sun he could see almost a purple sheen to it, much like the feathers of a raven. Her eyes though red and puffy from crying shown a spark of a deep intellect. Their color was also not of the norm for their people. While his were a wondrous blue green, hers were a stunning violet. The dress she wore muted the color a bit, but in the right light he could see subtle hues. Her age was if he were to guess was about his own. In mortal respect their ages would have been about nine years of life.

"Give me the doll." She gave him a querying look, but placed the two halves of her beloved doll in his offered hands. With a wave he set the little toy back to it's original state. Sigyn watched in wonder and clutched it to her chest when he offered it back to her.

"You know magic?" Loki smirked and nodded at her words. Did she know nothing of him? Most of the kingdom knew he had taken after his mother in her arts, but it seems this little girl did not. Her small voice woke him from his thoughts. "This is not an illusion is it?" A look of mock hurt crossed the prince's face. His hand placed over his heart to fain the pain of her words.

"Do you take me as cruel My Lady?" Sigyn looked horrified and took his hand in apology.

"No...no My Prince, it is just..."

"Just?"

"You hear stories...but people talk and..." As she tripped over her words Loki grinned. It made him almost giddy to have her flustered. Most girls acted this way around his brother, batting their eyes and swooning for his attention. Loki was always in the background, the dark prince who like to play pranks on everyone. The girls of the realm paid him no mind because of this. They wanted a golden god not a trickster. "Forgive me."

"All is forgiven little Sigyn. I know full well the stories that are told of me. Most are true, but some are fiction." She bowed her head and gave a weak smile. Her eyes still puffy from sobbing and her cheeks still tear streaked. With another wave of his hand her features returned to their normal state. "There, now I can better see your eyes."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. My mother should return soon...I will return to my book if you do not mind." Sigyn shook her head and sat quietly next to him as he opened his beloved book again. Her eyes traveled the the title and she gave a small giggle. Loki looked up from the book and glared at her." What pray tell is so amusing?"

"Have you read that book before?"

"No and if you keep interrupting me I shall never finish it."

"I...forgive me...it is just one of my favorites."

"You read?" The shock in his voice was not meant to be nasty, just surprised. Most girls and women he had met would rather pick up a sword or serve their husbands in the more domesticated arts. Reading was left to sorcerers or high borns.

"I love to read. I am not much for sword play and hate to sew or cook." Loki gave her a true smile and shifted himself so she too could read with him. For most of his life he had only had his mother and his teachers to converse about his beloved stories.

"Care to join me then?" Sigyn nodded and set herself against his shoulder so she could see better. They did not notice the Queen coming back to check on the the girl. Frigga stopped at the bottom of the stairs and could not help the gentle smile that graced her lips. She had worried her youngest would never let anyone into his private little world. Her lips quirked into a thoughtful smirk and she listened to the two excitedly talk about the chapter they had just read or what books they had in common. The touch of a soft hand on Frigga's shoulder made her jump.

"Deep in thought my wife?" Odin surveyed the garden and watched Thor and his friends running back and forth.

"Look over there and tell me what you see." He followed his wife's hand and saw his youngest son sitting with a girl leaning against him. Their heads were together talking animatedly.

"Is that?"

"Yes, look how beautiful she is." Odin nodded and continued to watch the two. His eye clouded over with sorrow. "I asked her mother if I could teach her the art of seidr. I wanted to see how she fared with the other children first. It is well known she is much like our precious son in her ways. She is quiet, reserved and would rather read then play."

"They look content in their conversation." Odin could see the joy on his wife's face seeing Loki open up to someone. "Does the girl have your gift?"

"She does, but I think she has been afraid to nurture it. Most do not see the need for such a gift."

"Then she will have a fine teacher, as well as a companion in her education." Frigga saw a small glint of worry in her husband's eyes and she knew full well what he was thinking.

"He deserves happiness Odin. I have no illusion of what he is. He is my son, if not in blood then in bond alone. He should not be punished for his parentage. Let them at least be friends. Is this not what we planned for?"

"And if they want more than that?"

"Then we shall deal with it when it comes, if it comes. There is talk of her being betrothed to Theoric when she is old enough." Odin frowned and shook his head slightly. He would have to talk to Freya about this news.

"She will marry who she chooses. It will not be forced on her. Did I not see you drag that boy into the palace by his ear."

"He brought a sharpened practice dagger with him and cut her doll in half to prove it was sharp."

"The boy has no brains at all. I will have him watch closely." Frigga nodded her head, but her eyes never left the sight of Loki and Sigyn.

"They look content."

"Yes...yes they do. Perhaps she is just what our son needs." A slight feeling of future dread turned in the old warrior's gut, but he let it go. His wife was right, Loki did deserve to have a friend. As well as Thor and Loki got along there would always be a distance between his sons. The future would tell if this would be a mistake or a blessing.

OoO

It had been years since that afternoon in the garden and Sigyn had matured into a fine young woman. Her schooling in the finer arts of sorcery had given her confidence and poise. Her wit and knowledge was only overshadowed by Queen Frigga and Loki himself. In the years she and the prince had been as thick as thieves. She had helped with some of his greatest tricks much to his father's displeasure at times. Frigga had been more than pleased at her progress and the budding friendship between the Prince of Mischief and young Sigyn. Her only worry was the reaction of a certain young warrior who had openly claimed to want Sigyn's hand.

"Mother you look deep in thought. The furrow of your brow does not suit you." Frigga turned and saw Loki leaning against the sitting room door and she waved him to sit.

"I was just thinking about the battle you and your brother will be joining tomorrow. Your father seems to think it will do you all some good to see what it is like."

"We will be fine Mother, have faith in us. We have Lady Sif and the Warrior Three at our side, nothing will go wrong."

"Lady Sigyn will also be with you, as well as Theoric...I beg you not to push him my son. He has made plain his distaste for your friendship with Sigyn. His reputation as a hot tempered man is not unknown to me." Loki smirked and took his mother's hands in his.

"I promise to stay way from him and to keep my tongue civil."

"He wants her as his own."

"I am well aware, but Sigyn wants nothing of him. I think she never forgave him for what he did to her doll all those years ago. She has made it known to him and to her family that she will not be his wife."

"And what do you think of that?"

"I think that my friend wants more out of life than having a boar of a husband, who wants her to birth him a brood of children. Lady Sigyn is not like most other women. In truth Mother she reminds me much of you."

"Hmm, and do you my son have any interest in her?" Loki's grin faltered a bit and he broke his gaze from his mother's. "You can tell me my precious son."

"I...yes, I do have interest, but I fear she will laugh at me. We have been friends for so long...she sees me as nothing more than a brother, a friend."

"Has she told you as such?"

"No...but..."

"Loki if you care for her you must let her know."

"What if she does not want to be my bride?"

"Then you remain friends my dear boy, but that answer will only come if you gather courage to ask how she feels." Loki brought his mother's hands to his lips and kissed them.

"Thank you Mother, your council is always welcome and inspiring." Loki jumped to his feet only to have his mother pull him back a little.

"I took the liberty of having armor made for Lady Sigyn. It would give you a reason to show up at her dwelling."

"Have I told you how much I love you Mother." Frigga smiled, stood and kissed her son's forehead.

"And I love you my darling. Go now and see if your heart's desire feels the same for you." Loki took the parcel that held Sigyn's armor and made his way to her home. His heart hammering in his chest the entire time. Frigga placed her hand over her heart. A small ache blossomed there, but she pulled her emotions back in.

OoO

Sigyn pinched the bridge of her nose to stop the pounding ache that threatened to take over her head. She had just finished a very heated argument with her mother and now the object of that debate stood at her front door. She hated the fact that Theoric could not take no for an answer. She disliked the man for a few simple reasons. First he was overbearing wanting only a wife that was seen and not heard. Secondly he had tortured her relentlessly in the years she had known him. Cutting her doll in half, ratting her hair, pushing her in to mud puddles and the most grievous offense was how he spoke of Loki.

"Go home Theoric!"

"Please Sigyn hear me out..."

"I have listened to you for almost four hundred years and it is always the same. I am not yours! I do not want to be your wife!"

"Sigyn..."

"By Odin if you do not leave I will..." The sound of a threat made Theoric take a storming stride to grab her shoulders. The force of it slammed her back into the wall she had been standing near.

"Do not threaten me girl!" Sigyn glared up at the man and in her rage she slapped his face sending him back.

"And you shall not place your hand on me again. My answer will always be no." Theoric held his reddening cheek and growled.

"Is is because of him?"

"Him?"

"Do not play the fool with me girl, you know whom I speak of. The Trickster, the sniveling brother of Thor, it is he who you long for is it not?"

"Prince Loki and I are friends. He is a gentleman and treats me as an equal, not a possession. I no longer live under the roof of my mother and as such I am free to choose my path in life. No one tells me who to marry or who to talk to. Now leave before I take this matter before our king." Theoric gave one last glare and left. Sigyn let out the breath she had been holding and let herself slide down the wall. Theoric frightened her more than she would ever let on. She hated the fact he was so driven to have her when she knew he did not love her. She was a conquest, a trophy, nothing more. She let out a small sob and covered her face with her hands. Her body shook as she tried to calm herself. Jumping to her feet she went out to her garden and looked up at the stars. "Why can't he just leave me alone?"

"I will leave if you wish it My Lady, but I would much prefer to stay." Sigyn spun on her heels and ran to the man whose voice she had just heard.

"Loki!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly to her. He leaned back and saw her eyes did not sparkle as they normally did. His hand tilted her chin up and made her look him in the eyes.

"Something is wrong."

"It is nothing. What brings you here at this late hour?"

"Sigyn." His voice sounded of authority and she sighed.

"Theoric was just here again and asking for my hand, again. He even went as far as asking my mother to sway me. He did not like the answer I gave her, hence the visit."

"I take it you told him no." Sigyn nodded and leaned her head onto Loki's shoulder. "Sigyn...may I ask..." Sigyn turned her head up and let her eyes meet his. For once Loki found it hard to speak. He took a deep breath and gathered his courage. "Why do you refuse him?"

"I do not love him. I will not live a life with someone who does not hold my heart."

"And does anyone hold the fair Sigyn's heart?"

"Yes, but I am not sure if he feels as I do." Loki kept his mask of indifference up, but his heart felt like it was being gripped by his brother's fist.

"If he does not then he is a fool. You are an incredible woman."

"He is no fool, at least he would say he is not."

"If he has not seen your affection for him then he is a fool." Sigyn sighed and laid her head back on his shoulder while her other hand rose to trace the design on his leather tunic.

"Alright then fool." Loki opened his mouth to speak and then snapped it shut. His brain finally caught on to her words. He gripped her shoulders and gently pushed her back so he could see her face. Her bright grin made his heart swoon.

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do. Loki you have been my most steadfast friend. In the years we have known each other my heart has become quite fond of you. Do …...do you feel the same?"

"My dearest Sigyn, I have loved you from the first time I laid eyes on you. My perfect little mystic." Sigyn tightened her arms around his middle and placed a chaste kiss to his cheek. The blood the rushed to his cheeks made her want to laugh. She had never seen him embarrassed and it was endearing. Loki remembered why he had come here in the first place and cleared his throat. "My mother commissioned this for you to wear tomorrow." He handed Sigyn the parcel and she placed it down in her house so she could undo the twine that held the wrapping on. Her hand went to her mouth and she let out a small gasp of joy. Loki took a step and peered over her shoulder to see what his mother had ordered.

"It is...there are no words." Sigyn picked up the fine leather and held it up to the light. It was dark to the point of being black much like Loki's armor. Where his was green and gold, hers was silver and dark purple. The etching in the pauldrons matched his as did most of the scroll work through the armor. On the breast plate there was a place were the color morphed from the rich purple to green and back to purple again. The symbolism was not lost of Sigyn. "I think your mother knew even before we did."

"Knew what?"

"That we would want to be together. She had this made to match your armor and even here the green on the bodice. She held the armor up and let him see. "It is the same as yours."

"Does it displease you that she did this?"

"Mercy's sake no, I am honored beyond words. To be even considered...that she knew my heart enough to make this brings me great joy. I will wear it proudly at your side tomorrow and for the rest of my days."

"After we return from the battle I will speak to my father and ask your mother for her blessing. I want to do this properly."

"I understand." Sigyn put the armor back into the wrappings and placed it in on her dresser. She turned back and bumped right into Loki. "Lo..." She did not get to finish his name as his lips silenced her tongue. The kiss was sweet and much too brief in her opinion, but she knew if it kept going they would do something improper for their stations in life.

"I want to stay, but if I do..." She could see the restrained hunger in his eyes and it made her shiver.

"I know. I will see you in the morning my love. Please thank your mother for my armor. When I see her next I will thank her properly."

"Good Night my fair Sigyn." He gave her one last kiss and quickly headed out of her house. His soul felt light and his heart soared. With Sigyn he never had to compete with his brother for her attention, never had to share her with the others of their little warrior band. She had always kept his council, always shared in his triumphs. Now he could have that bliss for the rest of his life and die a happy man. If wasn't so unbecoming of him he would have began skipping in the streets all the way back to the palace. As it was he ran most of the way back and went straight to his mother's chambers. He found her reading by the fire and after making a quick scan of the room to make sure they were alone he took a seat across form her and just grinned.

"You are in a fine mood tonight Loki."

"I have good reason to be. Lady Sigyn has given her heart and her hand to me." Frigga put down her book and took Loki's hands. Her smile was warm and her eyes sparkled.

"Did she now? And the armor did she like it?"

"Yes."

"I am happy for you my darling son. When will you make it known to your father?" Loki's eyes turned down a bit and his smile faded. He loved his father, but there were times he swore Odin would deny him every request he made just to test his resolve.

"I...I fear father will not allow it." Frigga cupped her son's cheek and she gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I will talk to him for you if you would like. I understand he is not as warm and welcoming as you would like..."

"He is colder than a Jotun at times." Frigga winced a bit and Loki noticed it. "Mother?" She covered her slip with a motherly smile.

"He has the responsibility of protecting the nine realms. He must show in difference even to his own flesh and blood." Loki nodded, but the far off look did not leave his eyes. "He also does not know how to act with you. You his little seidmaor, he only knows flesh and steel. Seidr is not unknown to him, but he prefers to use strength. He feels he has nothing to converse with you about."

"He can speak to Thor."

"Your brother is much more like him. You my dear boy, are like me. We use our gift to distract, to awe those around us. Your father knows there is use to it even if he can not full understand."

"I just fear that I will forever be in my brother's shadow. He is first born, he is father's chosen and I..."

"You feel left behind." Frigga let out a sigh and stood up. She walked over to the balcony and stared up at the night sky. "Loki your path will be different from your brother's, but that does not mean it will be any less important. You will marry before he shall, you will create a life with the woman you love and that is no small meaningless task. To give yourself to someone, to let them in to your heart is the greatest gift we are given. Do not waste time pining after what you do not have and rejoice in what you do." Loki had moved to stand next to his mother and he nodded. Her words always brought him comfort. She was truly the wisest of all their people and her council had never steered him down the wrong path before.

"I should retire, we leave before first light tomorrow." Frigga took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You will all return triumphant, of that I have no doubt. I will be waiting to hear all about it upon your return. Good Night my son,"

"Good Night Mother." He kissed her temple and took his leave to find peace in his own chambers.

OoO

Sigyn found sleep would elude her for the night after hours of trying. Her dreams were vivid at best and left her flushed and wanting. She had loved Loki for years, but was always afraid he would laugh in her face if she voiced it. To know now he fancied her, that he wanted her as his wife was a dream come true. All thoughts of Theoric and his possessive nature left her mind and she busied herself with putting on her new armor. She loved the way the purple and green complemented each other and the helm that went with the armor was breathtaking. She ran her fingers over the twisted horns that jutted out of the front of it. She knew it was another piece that was to complement her love's own helm. Hers was a soft silver instead of a rich gold. The horns were spiraled instead of the arched ones of Loki's.

"You should dress my daughter. The hour is getting late and you do not wish to keep the others waiting." Sigyn jumped at her mother's rich voice and turned to greet her. "I see the palace sent you a fine set of armor. May I?" Sigyn took a step back and let her mother run a appraising gaze of the armor. She had seen Loki wearing similar fare when she went to court. The thought of her daughter being married into the royal family gave a a rush of pride. "I do not think I have ever seen such craftsmanship in all my years."

"Mother..." Freya held up her hand and silenced her child.

"I should not have come to you with Theoric's request Sigyn. I thought he would be a good match, but...I see you have already found one."

"I love him." Freya wrapped her arms around her daughter and kissed her hair.

"Does he love you?"

"Yes, he came here last night to tell me. He said he would be asking your permission after we return."

"Then I shall wait for him to ask. I will even fane ignorance if you like." Sigyn shook her head and took a step back from her mother.

"No you don't have to do that. Please don't make it too difficult for him."

"It is my right as your mother to make him squirm just a little, but I promise I will not make it too painful. Now hurry and get dressed. I will walk with you to the palace and see you off." Sigyn dashed to her bedroom and quickly donned her armor. Once she felt she had put ever buckle and strap in it's proper place she really gazed at her refection. She looked like a true warrior, a mighty goddess and she felt giddy. Her mother held back tears seeing her as she exited the room and went to leave the house. "You look stunning." Sigyn blushed and fell in step with her mother. The walk to the palace was done in silence and with every step Sigyn's insides twisted. She had never used her magic in battle, not a real one to say the least. It was always in practice and she had to make sure she held back. Today she would be standing next to some of the greatest warriors of her age. Every step closer to the palace her breath felt like it was not filling her lungs. "Nervous?"

"At little."

"Your father would be proud of you." Sigyn smiled at the thought of her father. He had died when she was just a babe, but her mother and others told her stories of him. He had died fighting against the Jotun in the last battle before a tense peace was struck. Unlike most of the people in Asgard she held not hatred toward the ice giants for his death. War has casualties, it was inevitable. She was so deep in thought that she had not realized they had arrived at their destination. "We are here."

"I'd better go." Freya gave her daughter one last hug and watched her till she was out of sight. Sigyn let her mind wander again as she walked. She did not see the armored wall of flesh that was to be her future brother in law until she had slammed right into him. The force of it sent her to the ground and she hissed.

"My Lady Sigyn are you alright?" She took Thor's offered hand and let him hoist her to her feet.

"I am fine, just my pride is stung My Prince." Thor took a step back and let his eyes roam over her armor. A warm smile spread over his lips and he shook his head.

"It seems my brother has shown you favor My Lady. I am glad of it." Sigyn blushed and turned her eyes away from Thor's bright eyes. She then remembered that he was still holding her hand. Slowly she pulled it back so as not to offend the older prince.

"I am hope my brother did not bruise you my dear Lady Sigyn." Loki stood against one of the many pillars that lined the great hall. His face was one of indifference, but Sigyn saw a slow fury burn in his eyes.

"I am unharmed My Prince." She took a few steps back from Thor and let herself settle closer to Loki. Thor took this as his cue to leave the two alone so they could talk.

"I will make sure the others are ready. Word is the battles are going well and we will not have much to do."

"You sound almost disappointed brother."

"I was hoping for something more than a petty skirmish, but at least father is now trusting us to take part. I will leave you two to gather your wits." Loki just shook his head and waited til his brother was out of sight. Once he knew there was no one around he took Sigyn into his arms and kissed her roughly. The sight of her anywhere near his brother made his blood boil. The feel of her arms wrapping around his shoulders cooled some of the ire in him. He stepped back to hide in the shadows and pulled her along with him, never breaking their kiss. Once in the darkness he broke the kiss and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"If I am to be greeted like this every time I run into your brother I might do it more often." Loki let out a low growl and glared at her til he saw the mirth in her eyes. "You my dear prince are jealous." If anyone else spoke to him this way he would have had them clapped in irons.

"I..." Her eyes danced with mischief and her fingers ran up under his helm to tangle in his hair.

"Do you have no faith that my heart belongs only to you? What must I do to prove my love for you is true?" Loki let his eyes close at the feel of her nails scraping his scalp. She tugged him down so her lips could brush his ear and she let her breath tickle his lobe. "I want you and no other, never doubt that."

"Sigyn..." She enjoyed the fact that she left him speechless for once. Loki opened his mouth again to try to form words, but the boom of his brother's voice made both of them jump.

"Loki!" Loki rolled his eyes and gave Sigyn one more quick kiss before stepping out of the shadows.

"Are you trying to wake the dead Thor?"

"Father sent word, we are needed now."

"Then let's not keep the old man waiting." Loki held out his hand and Sigyn who melted out of the shadows took it. "Come my dear let us show the upstarts to have a healthy fear of magic." Thor stood and watched them for a moment and he laughed in his head. His brother found a woman who was like him in many ways, but unlike his brother she did not see the need to flaunt her powers. He hoped that Sigyn would temper his brother and show him how to be a kinder man. After a few more seconds Thor followed and they hurried to meet the others at the Bifrost. When they arrived Sigyn caught the shocked look on the Warrior Three's faces, but the worst of them was Theoric. If his glare could have killed Loki it would have. The look did not go unnoticed by the trickster prince who smiled and wrapped his arm around Sigyn's waist. Lady Sif leaned closer to Thor and whispered a question in his ear. He shrugged playing dumb.

"Do you have a question Lady Sif?" Loki's voice was low, but there was an edge to it. Enough of an edge that Sif knew she better choose her words carefully.

"I was admiring Lady Sigyn's armor."

"It is lovely, is it not?"

"Yes it is."

"I should let the cat out of the bag and let all of you be the first to know that Lady Sigyn has agreed to be my wife." All of the warriors save Theoric began spouting words of congratulations. Thor slapped his brother hard on the back and Loki did his best to try not to grimace in pain. Sif and Sigyn watched the men and both covered their mouths to hide the giggles that threatened to erupt. Theoric leaned over and growled in Sigyn's ear.

"So this is why you refused me? You wanted to be the wife of the lesser brother!" Sigyn's hand moved fast and she punched Theoric square in the jaw.

"You dare to speak ill of a prince of Asgard!" Loki was at her side in a second and pushed her behind him. Theoric jumped to his feet and went to move at them only to have Thor and the other men hold him back.

"Theoric enough!" Odin's voice shook the hall and the young warrior froze. "I will not have warriors under my banner fighting amongst themselves. It does not befit a warrior of Asgard to threaten a lady of the court."

"My King...forgive me...I lost my head. Lady Sigyn I beg for your forgiveness and wish you well in your union with Prince Loki." Sigyn nodded her head in forgiveness. Loki turned his back to the man and whispered words of comfort in his love's ear. Odin wanted to smile at his youngest actions, but he let his face remain hard.

"If it is now settled we must be off." None spoke as they followed Odin into the Bifrost's beam. "Keep your wits about you." Sigyn was the only one that had never left the realm before and a cold fear made her movements freeze. Loki gently took his arm and wrapped it around her side.

"Hold on tight to me." She gave one quick nod of her head and let him lead her into the beam. She did not know what lay in store for them, but she did know that she felt safe in Loki's arms. Whatever challenges lay ahead she knew she could face with him at her side.

**Alright so I am a little nervous writing this story, so I am asking for a little feed back. I was never really a Marvel fan, but movies like Thor, Iron Man and the Avengers have really sparked me interest. I like many have just fallen in love with Loki and his wicked ways. If you enjoy this please let me know, if you hate it please don't be mean. I like constructive criticism that will make me a better writer in the long run. Thank you for reading!**

**Raven **

***Some of the words I will be using in this and later chapters come from the old Nordic language. I will try to put their meanings at the end of the chapters.**

**Seidr: Means sorcery and the like. Loki, Sigyn and Frigga all have the gift of magic and trickery.**

**Seidmaor: Is a man trained in the art of sorcery.**


	2. All of This Past Pt 2

The battles in the realm of Vanaheim against the trolls had proved to be an enlightening to the young warriors. Thor and his band were able to push the the line back while Loki and Sigyn stayed behind the line as support. Both Loki and Sigyn were skilled in battle, but were not the heavy hitters the others were in a physical sense. After a week of straight fighting there was a lull with both sides licking their wounds, tending to the dead and injured. It gave Sigyn a chance to breathe. When she retired to her tent her mask of confidence fell and she fell to her knees. She had just returned from the healers tent and the things she saw made her cringe. She covered her mouth to muffled her sobs. She did not know how long she had been crying when she felt warm arms wrap around her.

"Hush, hush." Loki ran his hand down her hair and rubbed her back with the other. She in turn buried her head in the crook of his neck. "Sigyn...please don't cry."

"I...I'm sorry I just...it is so senseless."

"War is senseless, but it is also a necessity. If we allow our enemies to rise then we are weak." Sigyn knew he was right, but her heart still wanted to believe that there was a better way. In her head she cursed herself for her naivety. "It will get easier."

"I wish my heart believed that." Loki cupped her chin and brought her face up to his.

"My kind hearted Sigyn, I pray that your heart will always be as kind and forgiving as it is now. It is one of the many reasons I love you." He kissed away the tears from her cheeks and lastly placed a gentle peck on her forehead. "You should rest. This momentary pause will not last." Loki helped her to her feet and moved to leave her tent, but her hand gripped his wrist making him pause.

"Stay." Her voice was a bare whisper and her eyes stared at the ground.

"It would not be proper..." She nodded and let go of his arm.

"I shouldn't have...I feel so out of sorts...forgive my foolishness." Loki sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders. She let out a content sigh as his fingers began to kneed the stiff muscles under her skin.

"There is nothing to forgive. I cannot stay right now for I must meet with my father and brother to discuss our next move. After the camp is quiet...I will come to you. Rest for now. I will not leave you to fend off your dreams alone." Sigyn turned to face him and wrapped her thin arms around his neck. Her eyes shone with gratitude. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips and let him leave her tent. Once he was outside he stopped and smirked at the shadow that had tried in vain to hide itself. He walked closer to the figure and kept his voice low. "You have neither the skill or the guile to hide from me Theoric. Show yourself." Theoric lumbered out form the shadows and glared down at the younger prince of Asgard.

"You don't deserve her."

"And you think you do?" Loki let out a dark chuckle and advanced himself to stand a mere foot from the warrior. "You have done nothing but torture her since we were children. She does not want a boorish oaf for a husband."

"So she settles for you. The lesser son, the one no other woman in the kingdom wants...what I don't understand is why?" Loki grinned and began walking a circle around Theoric.

"She sees what the other women do not." Theoric leaned closer to Loki and sneered in his face.

"She pities you. Like a bird with a broken wing or a runt from a robust litter. You come from hearty stock, but are the cur of the family."

"Watch your tongue or I might have to cut it out of your oafish face."

"She will see what you truly are one day and I hope I am still available to save her from her mistake." Loki kept his mask of bravado up and just shook his head. "You find my words funny?"

"I find your thinking to be that of a child's. If you can't have her you will make any excuse to try to worm discord into her life. I saw the bruises you left on her arms the night before we left. I saw her face after she demanded you leave her home. She fears you, loathes you and you stand here now telling me I do not deserve her affection." Loki's hand moved quickly and grasped Theoric's tunic bringing the larger man down to his level. "I would rather die then harm her in any way. I would rip out my own heart if it pleased her. I am at her beckoning whim. You would have her as trophy to take out and show the worlds, then lock up and let her collect dust. She is too bright a spirit for that and I will see it that the realms know it. I may be the lesser brother as you say, but with her at my side I will feel like a king. You...you will be nothing but a unspoken joke to us for the rest of our lives. Now if you do not mind I am due at my father's tent, but be warned. If you go near her I will know. If you upset her I will make you regret it. Sigyn chose me, not you. Respect her wishes and leave her be." Theoric pulled himself roughly away from Loki's grip and stormed away.

"Loki." Thor had seen the exchange between his brother and Theoric, but decided to see how it played out before stepping in. He knew full well that neither man liked the other and that Theoric was quite displeased that Sigyn had given her favor to Loki. He had been hearing about it for at least a week now.

"Yes brother I know, I am coming. I just was conversing with our dear friend Theoric."

"You must not push him brother. Theoric has a temper and forgets himself. I do not wish to see you injured for your silver tongue."

"You do not give me enough credit brother. I can handle that twit." Thor nodded and clapped his hand on his brother's shoulder to begin to push him toward their father's tent. Loki let him even if he would much rather be back in Sigyn's tent.

"You can go back to your woman soon enough brother." Loki's head shot up and he gave Thor a shocked look. "Don't act so surprised. I know you Loki and I saw the look in her eyes when we left the battle field. She needs your comfort and your strength. Lady Sigyn is a strong woman, but battle is not for her. Her skills will be better suited at court." Loki narrowed his eyes for a moment, but he knew his brother's words rung true.

"You may be right, but for now her skills are needed here." Thor opened the flap of the tent and pushed his brother in. It was always unwise to keep Odin waiting, even if they were his sons.

OoO

Sigyn had changed out of her armor and dressed in a pair of soft leather pants and a dark green tunic. She had tried to rest, but her nerves did not let her mind quiet. It had been hours since Loki had gone to meet his father and brother. She feared he had forgotten to come back to her tent or had only told her he would return to calm her tears. She had taken a walk around the camp over an hour ago and had the misfortune of running into Theoric. He had pleaded with her yet again to break her oath to Loki and be him instead. She had just stayed silent and let him talk. She pitied him in many ways, but she would not change her mind. Her heart and soul belonged to Loki. After she told him hopefully for the last time that she would not change her mind he said something that made her blood run cold.

"If Loki were to fall in battle, would you then consider me?" The words made her heart stop. She did not want to think of the man she loves dying. Shaking her head to clear the thought of it she met the warrior's eyes and hoped they told him what he needed to know.

"No Theoric. I will never be yours. I do not love you. I do not even see you as a friend. You have done nothing in this life to endear me to you. Please leave me be. If you truly think you love me let me go and let me be happy." Theoric gave her a frustrated look and left without another word. Sigyn shivered and rubbed her arms to try to warm herself up. She knew she should go back to her tent, but she could not stand to sit there a minute longer by herself. So she wandered the camp and tried not to listen to the whimpers coming from the healer's tent. She made her way toward Odin's tent in hopes to see Loki somewhere near it, but as she got closer she heard the voices of the king and his sons. She sighed and turned to make her way back to back to her tent across the camp.

"Lady Sigyn?" The king's voice made her startle and she looked back over her shoulder to see him standing with his sons on either side. Sigyn stamped down her fear and was able to place a smile on her lips. Odin held her respect, but also brought a healthy dose of fear to her. Loki looked worried, but held his tongue.

"Forgive me My King, I could not sleep and had hoped a walk would calm my mind." She could have sworn she saw a whisper of a smile on the older man's lips, but just as fast as it came, it was gone.

"Your father was much the same when it came to battle. He would pace the camp until the next morning. I did feel pity for those who faced him on the battlefield the next day. He was a bear when he did not sleep." Sigyn's lips spread in a thoughtful smile and she let out a small laugh.

"I fear I do not hold my father's bravado or his strength."

"I doubt that highly my dear." The smile Odin gave her held a hint of secret. Loki cleared his throat and shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"If it pleases you father, I would like to escort Lady Sigyn back to her tent." Odin's good eye shifted to the side an appraised his younger son.

"I will escort her back to her tent after I have had a chance to speak with her Loki. I suggest you head off to your own tent and rest." Loki moved and his eyes caught Sigyn's for a second. He did not look happy. Thor followed after his brother leaving Sigyn alone with Odin. "Please join me My Lady." Odin held the tent's flap open and Sigyn bowed before entering the structure. "I have heard from the healers that you did well out on the battlefield. You saved quite a few lives with your skills."

"I have been lucky to have a talented teacher My King. My skill is due to her patient teaching."

"Frigga has always spoken highly of you. Your skill I have been told in on par with that of my son's. A rare gift indeed."

"Prince Loki is far more talented then I will ever be." Odin nodded and poured himself a drink from a canter sitting on the table. He poured a second glass and offered it to Sigyn. She took it, but did not drink.

"You love my son." Sigyn was surprised with the king's statement, but she held his gaze.

"I do." Odin took a drink and went to sit in his chair. He motioned for her to take the other chair as he contemplated his next words.

"He means to make you his wife. Is this your wish as well?"

"Yes."

"Has he asked your mother for your hand?"

"Not yet. He wanted to wait til we returned from all of this. I have spoken to my mother and she will give her blessing." Odin nodded and sat quiet for a few moments. Sigyn slowly sipped her drink as she tried to stop the dread gnawing at her.

"Did your mother tell you how your father died?" Sigyn tilted her head, but answered.

"She told me he died taking a blow meant for you My King. He fell by the blade of Laufey."

"Your father was one of my dearest friends and his death was a great loss to Asgard."

"I wish I had known him. All I have are the tales of his battles and of his youth."

"Do you hold hatred toward the Jotun for his death?" Odin measured his words and Sigyn to her credit seemed to measure hers just as much.

"No, My King. I have learned that death comes in battle. The Jotun believed they were right, just as we thought we were. To hate them would be childish. My father knew the dangers." Odin gave her a genuine smile and leaned forward in his chair.

"You are truly as wise as Frigga has stated. It will be an honor to call you family Lady Sigyn. My son chose well."

"Thank you My King." Odin bid her goodnight and stepped back into his tent. His heart felt conflicted. Loki was his son in every aspect, but blood, but he worried. If any were to find out Loki's real lineage it would not end well and Odin feared Sigyn and Frigga would be caught right in the middle of it. He took another long drink and sat himself back into his chair. He knew sleep was not coming tonight.

OoO

Sigyn opened the flap to her tent and nearly screamed when she was pulled forcefully into it. There she found Loki looking agitated, his grip on her wrist was to the point of being painful.

"Loki you nearly scared me to death!"

"What did he ask you?" Sigyn tilted her head and gave him a questioning look. His demeanor was one of dread and impatience.

"He spoke of my father."

"Your father?"

"He died in the last battle against the Jotun. The king of the Frost Giants Laufey went to stab your father in the back and my father took the blow. He died protecting his king, there is no greater honor. Your father told me that they were fast friends and he mourns his death to this day." Loki blew out the breath he had been holding and lead her to sit on her bed.

"I feared he would try to talk you out of becoming my wife."

"Why?"

"My father favors Thor over me, that has never been made secret. My brother is his chosen heir and I...I am nothing." Sigyn took his hands and brought them up to her lips.

"You are not nothing, Loki. You are the strongest seidmaor of our age." Loki huffed and rolled his eyes. He turned his body away from her so his hands would no longer be entwined with hers. He sat staring at the floor and Sigyn waited for him to speak.

"It will never be good enough for him. I could bring a person back to life and he still would tell me it took to long..."

"Loki...your father loves you." A agitated snort came from the prince and he shook his head. Sigyn gripped his chin and with much more force than she had even used turned him to face her. "Do you not believe me?"

"I believe you think he loves me..." Sigyn's eyes turned soft and she shifted herself closer to him.

"He told me he loves you. If you do not believe him, at least believe me." He nodded and felt her grip lessen. "I envy you, you know."

"How so?"

"Your father is here, he is alive. I only know of mine from stories." It had been years since he had seen her this melancholy. The last time was when she had first heard that her mother was contemplating betrothing her to Theoric.

"Sigyn...I'm sorry."

"Don't be, my father acted with valor, no finer honor right? Loki wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. Sigyn leaned her head on his shoulder and reveled in the warmth his embrace provided. "I could stay in your arms for eternity."

"Hmm, that does sound pleasing, but I think I know what would be more pleasing." Sigyn picked her head up off his shoulder and raised her eyebrow in query. Loki took his chance and captured her lips with his. A small squeak of surprised sounded from her, but it soon turned into a low moan. She felt his fingers tangle into her hair, holding her there. Not that she would have moved away from him. If anything she shifted herself closer to him. The need for air made them part and Sigyn tried to catch her breath.

"That is very pleasing." The rare lopsided grin that graced his lips made her heart soar. "Loki..."

"I love you Sigyn." If she could have melted she would have.

"I love you too." Loki moved his hand and cupped her cheek, tracing it with his thumb. She did not think she had ever seen him this content. He pulled her up to claim her lips again, but this kiss was much more heated. His tongue traced her lower lip and she opened her mouth to him. His other hand ran down to the small of the back and pulled her flush against against him. His armor prevented her from feeling the full warmth of his body. As their lips moved against each others Loki ran his hand under her tunic. Sigyn shivered at the feel of it. His hands were cool and soft. His fingers danced up her spine and her body quaked again.

"Cold?"

"Your hands...they are chilled." Loki smirked and ran one finger down her spine. He loved the way her body shook and the way her lips pursed at the feel of his hands. "Lo...Loki..."

"Do you wish me to stop?" Sigyn glared at him and shook her head. Even with his cool hands, her blood felt like it was on fire. "Sigyn...if we do this, there will be no going back." She smirked and rose up on her knees while her hands pushed him back onto the bed. Loki let out a gasp as her hands began tugging at the bindings of his armor. Sigyn thanked the stars that his armor was much like hers. It made it easier to peel him out of it. Her hands worked quickly until she felt his skin under her the pads of her fingers. She smiled as he squirmed under her ministrations.

"Ticklish are we my love?" Loki bit his lip to stop the laugh that her tickling was creating. "Does My Prince not like to be teased?" Loki let out a low growl and wrapped his arms around her and rolled them so he was now above her. Sigyn looked up at him wide eyed. The look in his eyes was almost feral. His lips descended back down to hers and she could swear he was trying to devour her. His weigh on her felt glorious. She let her hands slide up his abs and over his chest. Though not as bulky in structure as most Aesir, he was well muscled, built for grace instead of force. He was pale, but then again so was she.

"Do you like what you see?" She look up from his chest and smiled at him.

"You are magnificent." He gave her a skeptical look.

"Would you not prefer a man who is burlier?"

"So he can break me like a twig, I think not. Have so many spurned you for a warrior that you doubt me?"

"I have just learned from experience. Most want my brother..."

"I am not most women." To prove her point her hands snaked around his back, one threading itself in his hair the other pulled him closer to her. Her lips slanted over his letting her put everything she was behind that kiss. All her love, all her soul in hopes he would understand. There was no one else she wanted, no one else that woke the flame in her that he did. Loki groaned into her mouth as she arched her back to press her body closer to his. Loki rose up on his knees pulling her with him so they were both kneeling on the bed. He broke their lips apart long enough to roughly pull her tunic up and off of her. His hands slide back down her body to undo the band that held her breasts in check. She gasped feeling his cool fingers graze her nipples. "Oh Gods Loki!" He nipped at her neck and she felt him smile at the sounds she was making.

Loki kissed a trail from her shoulder down til he could take one of her nipples in his mouth. Sigyn bit her lip to quiet the low moan that the feeling of his tongue suckling her made in her throat. His other hand worked her other breast and she arched her back to his touch. Her fingers twisted into his hair and she held his head where it was. He switched his mouth to her other nipple paying it as much reverence as he did to the first. By the time he kissed his way back up to her lips Sigyn's skin felt like she was going to burst into flames. Violet eyes met blue green and volumes were spoken in this gaze. Loki held her face in his hands and he smiled.

"So beautiful." His lips met hers lightly as he gently laid her back. "How did I become so blessed to have you in my life?" Sigyn opened her mouth to answer, but Loki took the opening as an invitation to plunder her mouth again. Her hands ran down his body and began working on the ties of his pants. Her fingers shook, but she was able to loosen the leather enough to snake her hand inside. She felt Loki tense as her fingers grazed the most intimate part of him. His head fell back as her fingers wrapped around the warm flesh. "Sig..." She felt bold and pumped him twice cutting off his ability to speak.

"You have no idea how long I have dreamed of this, us being able to touch..." Her fingers feathered over the bulging vein that graced his sex. Loki gasped and gritted his teeth.

"How...how long?" Sigyn let out a small giggle and rose up to whisper in his ear.

"Since we found that book...you know the one that made your mother blush." Loki grinned at the memory.

"You are a naughty girl, aren't you?"

"You love it, and you know it." Loki's laughter turned to a low moan when she pumped her hand a little bit harder. He had nearly forgotten her hand was still wrapped around him. If she kept playing with him, he feared it would be over before he was able to sheath himself inside her.

"Sig...Sigyn...please..."

"Please what my love?" Loki gripped her arm and wrenched her hand out of his pants. His eyes burned with a light of lust she had never in her life seen. He pushed himself up to stand. Sigyn rose up on her elbows and watch as he quickly discarded his leather trousers. The sight of him in the low candle light made her heart flutter. His pale skin almost glowed in the soft light. He had his body turned so that his face was cast in shadow. "Loki?" He turned to face her and she lifted her hand out to beckon him back. His stride was almost predatory as he moved forward to put one knee in the bed. His thumbs hooked the last scrap of cloth that graced her body and swiftly pulled it down her legs. Once the last barrier was gone he climb over her lowering himself to taste her lips again. His body settled itself between her parted legs and his muscles shuttered at the contact of skin.

"Last chance to save your virtue..." Sigyn stuck out her tongue and rocked her hips up causing his length to brush her entrance. Loki's eyes fluttered shut for a moment at the feeling. When he opened them and looked down at his love, the look in her eye said it all. She wanted this, wanted him and in this he felt like a king. It took all of his iron will to not thrust himself into her. Inch by inch he sunk into her and Sigyn to her credit did not show her discomfort at first. "I'm sorry." His whisper brought tears to her eyes and she gripped his shoulders as he broke through the wall of her innocence. She bit into the meat of his shoulder to stifle the cry of pain that his intrusion caused. He gave her time to recover and let her make the first move.

Sigyn knew the first time with a man hurt, but nothing prepared her for the sting she felt in her loins. She could taste blood from the bite she had given to Loki and she quickly released the abused flesh. She shifted her hips and marveled at the feeling it created. Trying the move again she let out a small gasp when Loki pushed back. Their rhythm started slow, she rose up and he rocked his hips down. Their hands busied themselves tangling into the others hair or mapping the planes of each others bodies. Their tongues dueled, teeth nipped and scrapped tender skin, but in the small amount of pain rose pleasure.

Loki sped up his movements feeling that if he stayed at the slow pace he would burn alive. Sigyn wrapped her legs around his waist and tossed her head back to let out breathy moans. His name became a chant from her lips, it was the sweetest sound Loki had ever heard. He knew he would not last much longer, not with her legs holding him so tightly to her and her mewling. Loki felt her spasm around him and his thrust became erratic. His lips crushed hers to silence the loud groan from both of them. He did not care if the camp knew what they had done, but he did not need the ribbing from his brother or his brother's friends. He felt the ecstasy of his own orgasm and he threw back his head and howled. Sated and spent he lay his head down on Sigyn's chest and tried to catch his breath. Her heart beat slowed under his ear and her fingers played with his sweat soaked hair.

"I love you Loki." He looked up at her and saw her smiling at him. He moved up the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you too." Sigyn traced the muscles on his chest and abs. "Any regrets?"

"Only one..." She saw his eyes narrow with worry and she kissed him. "That we can't skip the battle and stay here in bed all day." Loki blinked for a moment and let out a belly laugh.

"You can make that request to my father. I can picture it."

"Tell me that you don't want to just stay here, that you don't want to spend the day in each others arms."

"I would love nothing more, but we have years to sate our passions for each other. I promise once we go back to Asgard I will press my father to marry us as soon as possible. I don't think I can wait months to be with you like this again."

"We could always sneak around till we are formally wed." Loki looked down at her with a look of shock on his face. Sigyn had a not so innocent look on hers.

"Have I created a monster with just one night of passion? Or did I lose my gift of mischief in our exchange to you my dear?"

"Possibly. Now that we have...I don't want to spend another night alone."

"We will see how it plays out. If we must wait, then yes I will spend every night sneaking to your home to lay in your arms."

"Promise?" Loki placed her hand over his heart covering it with his own.

"I swear on my heart and my life. We will never spend another night apart until the end of our days." Sigyn kissed his hand and sat up in the bed. His eyes roved her naked body and he gave her a rakish grin. "Not that I mind the view my love, but what are you doing?" Sigyn took his left hand and brought magic to her fingertips. She whispered and her magic swirled around his ring finger.

"We are bound, hearts intertwined. I am yours, you are mine. This bond will not break, not even death will shake. Until time ceases and the worlds bend, our love will never end." Loki felt a spark touch his skin and he felt warmth travel up his arm. The warmth flooded his body and he let out a shaky breath.

"What was that?" Sigyn smiled and pulled his hand up to his face. On his ring finger was a shiny dark gray band. She had a matching ring on her own finger.

"Remember when we found that old tome in that shop?" He nodded and she snapped her fingers calling the book from her pack. She flipped to a page she dogeared and handed the book to him. Loki looked over the page and his face set in a scowl.

"I can't read this." Sigyn sighed and took the book back for a second. Her fingers thumbed through the pages finding the writing in the back.

"The book is written in a dead language and had to be translated. It took me over a hundred years to decipher, but I finally did it. Once you know the cipher the words come easily."

"What language is this?" Sigyn looked away and bit her lip. "Sigyn?"

"It is Svartalf, language of the Dark Elves." Loki stiffened and slammed the book shut. Sigyn grabbed the book from him before he threw it across the room.

"Are you mad!? Their magic was..."

"Evil, I know, but this spell was not. It is a bonding of souls...I just thought...it was..." Loki winced at the look of pure hurt on her face and he calmed his fear.

"You thought?"

"It was foolish, but I wanted a way of showing you just how much I love you." His face softened and he took her hand. His thumb moved back and forth over her skin trying to comfort her.

"If I remember the proprietor of the shop refused the sell this tome. Said it was too dangerous for young, foolish children to read. How in the nine realms did you get your hands on it?" Sigyn blushed and hung her head.

"I stole it." Loki stared at her wide eyed and she wrung her hands nervously.

"I don't know whether to be impressed or jealous. I fear my ways have rubbed off on you my darling." A hint of a smile ghosted across her lips and she picked up her head to look him in the eyes.

"I wanted to see why he would not sell it. It is a book, nothing but words, paper and ink. Most of the spells in here I have yet to decode. I could read the titles, but not all the words. This spell was the only one I got word for word." Loki wrapped his arm around her and kissed the crown of her head. He looked down at his finger and gave the ring a better look. The dark metal was like none he had ever seen. Closest comparison in color was hematite, but the material did not crumble under his fingers when he pinched it. "We are the only ones who can see the rings."

"That helps. I was not relishing having to explain it's presence to my father." Sigyn turned the ring on her finger and sighed. She still looked hurt at his reaction. Loki took her hand and kissed it. "Look at me my love." Glassy violet eyes rose to meet his. "Forgive my reaction. I was just shocked. We are taught that all the Dark Elves had to offer was death and pain, but this...no one has ever given me a gift that had this much meaning."

"So you are not angry?" His hand cradled her cheek and he gave her a soft warm smile.

"No my lovely Sigyn I am not angry. If there was anyone in all the realms to be bound to for eternity it would be you. I love you more than anyone will even truly fathom. You are my heart. Without you I would be colder than a Jotun's tit." Sigyn let out a giggle and hugged him tightly. Loki laid himself back on the bed and pulled her down on top of him. "Keep that book safe my love, if anyone were to know of it's existence..." Sigyn waved her hand and the cover of the book changed. A lock appeared locking the book closed. "My clever little seidkona."

"I learned from the best my love."

"Flatterer." Sigyn yawned and snuggled her self against his chest.

"I meant your mother dear." Loki let out a huff and Sigyn kissed over his heart. His arm tightened around her and she felt him smile against the crown of her head.

"Sleep my minx." Sigyn nodded and let her eyes slip closed. A smile of utter contentment stayed on her lips even in sleep. She was in the arms of the man she loves and there was nothing in all the worlds that could compare.

OoO

"Loki!" The sound of his name being hissed made the trickster prince stir from his slumber. "Loki!" It took his sleep addled mind a moment to realize the voice was that of his brother.

"Thor?" Loki felt Sigyn stir in his embrace and he gently pulled his arm out from under her. He quickly found his discarded pants and tunic donning them before he lifted the side of the tent he had heard the voice coming from. Thor was kneeling down trying to hide his large frame from prying eyes. "Is it dawn already?" Loki's sleepy voice was more gravely than normal and he rubbed his eyes to focus his sight.

"Not yet, but if father finds you here you will not see it." Loki grimaced and nodded his head.

"You came here to warn me?"

"I came here to ensure I am not an only child after the sun rises. Go kiss your woman and tell her you have to leave her for now. I will wait for you at the back of the tent." Loki smiled and grasped his brother's shoulder.

"You my dear brother are a life saver."

"Remember that when I need a favor from you one day." Loki let him go and went back to Sigyn's bed. She was sitting up and grinning.

"You have to go." Loki sighed and found the rest of his clothes. Sigyn wrapped the linen sheet around her body and helped him set his armor back into place. "It is only for a few hours my love I think we will survive being parted such a short time."

"Even a second without you at my side is torture." Sigyn stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes.

"Loki Odinson, you are such a drama whore." Loki placed his hand on his heart and looked wounded. "Oh don't give me that look."

"So this is how it will be, I take your innocence and now you wound my pride. For shame my lady. I should..." Sigyn moved swiftly and silenced his mouth with a sweet kiss. Loki tangled his fingers in her hair. He let out a rumbling growl and pressed her body hard against his. If it had not been for the impatient hiss from his brother Loki would not have been able to pull himself away. Sigyn pushed him back and handed him his helm. Loki gave her one last loving look before exiting under the back of her tent. Thor had to guide his love struck brother away before the whole camp woke.

"I have never seen you so..."

"So what?" Thor grinned and swatted his brother on the back.

"So at peace. She is good for you brother."

"She is my heart."

"I am jealous. I dare say I will never find a woman that will be what she is to you."

"You are...jealous...of me?"

"Is that so hard to believe? Sif does not look at me that way, none of the maidens do. What you have is truly love, pure and undying." Loki smirked and felt a small swell of pride. It was a rare thing for Thor to be jealous of him. Being first born and their father's favored always left Loki in shadow. Sigyn cared for Thor, but her attention was always for Loki and not because he was the son of the king. She had told him time and again she would love him even if he was a peasant's son.

"One day brother you will find a woman who loves you like Sigyn loves me. When that day comes do not let her get away. We only get one chance at true love." Both brothers crept through the camp back to their tent. It seemed no one was the wiser of Loki's absence from his own bed, but one soul hid in the shadows and seethed. Theoric glared at the prince's back as he went into the royal tent. He had watched them leave Sigyn's tent and knew that Loki had already staked his claim on the young maiden. It sicken Theoric that she would give herself to a weakling like Loki. She was his and he would have her as his wife even if that meant eliminating his competition.

OoO

Morning broke and the warriors readied for battle. Odin led his sons to the center of the camp and went over his battle plan. Loki was to take Sigyn and some of soldiers to guard the flank. Most of the fighting would be handled by Thor and his band of men. Loki did not mind, he was not the fighter his brother was. Preferring to out think his opponents to over powering them. Sigyn arrived ten minutes later looking a little shaken. Loki gave her a questioning look, but she gave a small shake of her head. He noticed Theoric show seconds later his face a mask of calm, but his eyes held a fire of hate in them.

"You all have your orders. Fight with honor." Odin waved his hand to dismiss them and Loki fell into step with Sigyn.

"You look upset."

"I...Theoric came to my tent..." Loki's eyes narrowed. His anger began to rise, but her hand lacing with his eased his ire a bit. "He said he knew what we did and that I was nothing but a whore to you and that you would drop me when you became bored of my services." Loki let out a growl and turned back to see where the subject of his rage could be. Sigyn pulled him back around and leaned into him. Her lips brushed his ear and she whispered.

"Do not go after him. It is what he wants. I know what he said is not true. His words mean nothing." Her other hand went to the ring on his left hand and she brought it up to her lips. "This ...This is what matters. Let him be bitter, let him be cruel. My heart knows what is true. My heart knows you love me."

"I will not let his slight go Sigyn. When we end this here I will go to my father and make sure he is sent away. I do not want him anywhere near you ever again."

"Then after the battle we both shall speak to the king. I fear Theoric will try to bait you into a fight and it would kill me for you to get hurt because of me."

"No confidence in my fighting prowess my love?"

"I have ever confidence in you Loki. I just know Theoric hates you and will try anything to hurt you. I rather not take that chance." Loki smiled and kissed her forehead. He wanted to argue more, but he did not want to fight with her. Theoric would be dealt with one way or another.

OoO

Loki smirked as he watched the trolls ranks dwindle. His men had done their jobs well and Sigyn's well placed spells had made ripping through the trolls' flank almost too easy. His own spells served to trick and guile their opponents. He had never felt so powerful.

"Word has come from the main battle. The trolls are retreating." Loki gave a curt nod to the messenger and signaled his men to pull back.

"Do you think this is it?" Sigyn was at his side, but hidden by a illusion spell. He could see her, but the rest of the army could not. It was his way of protecting her. Of the two of them she was by far the more destructive with her magic than he could ever hope to be.

"One can only hope. We will stay till my father calls us back to camp though. I don't need the embarrassment of having them break our line because we got soft."

"We would not want that at all would we?" He saw the mirth in her eyes and shook his head. Sigyn raised a hand and sent a ball of fire at one of the retreating trolls. Loki watched as the thing screamed and ran trying in vane to put out the flames.

"You my dear woman are cruel."

"I am no crueler than those creatures. What they do to our kin here is barbaric."

"Very true my love, very true." From their perch above the battle field Sigyn stayed at Loki's back as per his orders. Even though no one else could see her he worried. War had casualties even as hardy as their race was he took no chances with the woman that embodied his heart. "Ah look, they are stupid enough to charge the line again. Shall we my dear?"

"After you my prince." Loki moved his hands and sent out a burst of power. The shimmering ball turned into the image of a writhing snake the size of a whale. The trolls yelled in terror as the thing began to tear into their ranks. Sigyn watched in awe and did not hear the approaching footsteps till it was almost too late.

"Loki!" The prince turned to find Theoric standing at his back. A troll blade was clutched tightly in his hand. "With you gone she will be mine." Loki knew Sigyn was right in front of him and lunged to push her out of the way. He was not fast enough to out maneuver Theoric's charge and the blade hit Sigyn right in the chest. The force of the blow made her back arch up as the blade cut through her flesh. The force was so great it made the blade go right through her thin body and out her back. She fell back into Loki and with the sure ferocity of the thrust it sunk into his chest as well.

The illusion that cloaked her shattered and Theoric stood in horror as she and Loki both fell to the ground. Her eyes were wide open and the look on her face was pure shock. She felt the warmth of life ebbing out of her and she held her hand up at Theoric. Letting out a dark broken whisper she flicked her wrist and dark energy surrounded the once proud warrior. He screamed as his body began to twist and shift into a mockery of life. She watched him stumble back out of her sight, but she could hear him screaming. The last vision she saw was a woman in golden armor walking slowly toward her before the world went dark.

**Just wanted to say thank you to all who have read/followed and reviewed this story. I was very nervous posting the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed chapter two. I know Loki is very out of character in this and chapter one. He will start becoming the Loki we all know and love very soon.**

**Raven **

**Seidkona- Sorceress **


	3. Broken Heart

Thor paced the floor outside of the healing room waiting for news on his younger brother. When Loki did not return to camp with his men Odin and Thor went looking for him. What they found would be forever burned into his memory. The sight of his brother and Sigyn impaled by the same blade was horrifying beyond words. There was nothing that they could do for the young goddess. Her heart had been pierced. Loki was alive, but barely. They rushed him back to Asgard in hopes of saving the prince's life. Thor slammed his fist into the stone pillar in front of him over and over till his knuckles bled. He had promised his mother that he would look after Loki and Sigyn during the battle. In his heart he had failed not only his mother, but his brother as well. The click of fancy shoes made him turn around and he saw his mother leaving the room that held his brother.

"Mother?" Frigga gave a weak smile and made her way to where Thor was standing. Thor could have sworn his mother had aged in the past few hours. Her eyes were puffy and they had lost their luster.

"He will live." Relief flooded the young man's handsome face. "The blade missed his heart..."

"But not Sigyn's. Mother he will be devastated." Frigga sniffed back a set of fresh tears and nodded. "Is he awake?"

"No, they gave him something to keep him still. He needs to heal. It would do him good for you to be there when he wakes."

"Where is father?"

"He has returned to Vanaheim." Thor's face turned into a scowl and he hit the pillar again.

"Father should be here! Does he not care that his youngest son almost died?" Frigga placed a soothing hand on her son's shoulder and Thor seemed to deflate under her touch.

"He went back to find Theoric."

"Why, warriors fall in battle all the time? Loki is his son..."

"Heimdall saw him...Thor he was the one who did this to your brother, to Sigyn."

"But the sword was...why would he do this? I know he was angry that Sigyn chose Loki..."

"Jealousy can make the sanest person do an act of utter disgrace. Your father is personally hunting him down to bring him back to face justice." The door to the healing room opened and one of the healers waved for them to come. Thor rushed into the room almost knocking the healer over in the process. Frigga gave the girl an apologetic look and followed after her son. Thor rounded corner and saw his brother laying on a bed. His skin, naturally pale, was ashen and his teeth were gritted in pain.

"Loki?" The younger prince turned his head slightly and gave a weak smile. Frigga took Loki's hand and kissed it. "You had us worried." Licking his lips Loki sat up and swung his long legs over the side of the bed. Thor steadied him as he almost tipped over from weakness. "You must take it easy brother. Your wound was grave enough that the battlefield healers could not close it."

"And let people call me a weakling, I would rather not be bedridden." Loki let his eyes roam the room and was surprised to see it empty save him and his family. "Where is Sigyn?" Frigga shared a look with Thor and it did not go unnoticed by Loki. "Mother, where is Sigyn?" His voice held an edge.

"Loki..." The young prince jumped down off the bed and began backing away from both of them. The looks of their faces made his blood run cold. "My darling boy I am so sorry." Her arms were outstretched trying to give him some comfort, but Loki would have none of it.

"No! Don't you dare tell me she is gone...don't you dare!" The memory of what happened came back to him and he gasped in pain. "Where is she?" His head hung so he did not have to look into his mother's eyes. He could not take the sympathy he saw there. When neither of them answered he roared. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

"They are preparing her body for her final journey." Loki pushed passed his brother who tried to stop him, but the look of pure hatred made him balk away from Loki. "Loki!" Frigga gathered her skirt and followed quickly after her youngest. Thor stood stunned for a moment before heading after them. Even in his weakened state Loki was faster then both of them weaving his way down to the Keepers of the Dead. His heart felt like it was in vice and his lungs refused to take a breath. Pausing at the door he feared what he would see, but he had to know, had to see that she was truly gone. He ripped the door clean off it's hinges and flung it out behind him. The women that were attending to the body screamed and backed away as he stalked into the room.

"Leave." When they did not move he shot a ball of energy at them. "LEAVE!" The women scurried out of the room leaving him alone. His eyes fell on Sigyn and his heart stopped beating. Her porcelain skin held no color and her lips were paler then the snow. She was dressed in her armor, the spot that the blade when through repaired with a sliver of silver. His hand hoovered over her and he slowly brought it down to cup her cheek. Her skin was like ice. The pain in his chest exploded then and he fell to his knees. The mournful sob that broke from him echoed through the room and out into the hall. Frigga placed her hand over her mouth and bit back tears. Every thing in her screamed to comfort her son, but she could not move her grief was too consuming. Thor too was rooted to the spot feeling helpless. He hung his head and balled his hands into fists. This was something he could not fix and he hated it.

The soft rustle of cloth made Frigga turn to see who dared come near this scene. Freya walked slowly dressed in clothes of mourning. Freya stood in the shadows and stared at the crumpled figure of Loki. Her eyes met Frigga's and something passed between the two women. Freya gave Frigga a teary nod and went into the room. Slowly she moved til she was right next to Loki and she got down to her knees. Her hand brushed over his back and she turned the prince around to face her.

"She loved you with all her heart my prince."

"I...it is my fault...I wasn't...she is dead because I wasn't strong enough." Freya gripped his chin and forced him to look up into her eyes.

"She is dead because Theoric was a coward. You are not to blame. I know my daughter and she would not want you to rip yourself apart like this." Loki fell into Freya's arms and sobbed openly. Frigga moved into the room and wrapped her arms around both of them feeling helpless to do much else. She knew a part of her son died this day, as a part of her died as well. She prayed that in time he would heal enough to move on. She did not know the darkness had nestled itself into his soul, that without Sigyn's love he was doomed to shadow. It would take another six centuries for them to see the damage Theroic rot on them all, but as it always does, Fate has a plan. Time would tell if the plan would work or not.

OoO

It had been a few decades shy of six hundred years, but still the dark figure on a bloody battlefield had not found peace. Dressed in armor black as pitch she walking amongst the dead and dying. Most of her kind wore bright colors, she could not bring herself to rejoice in the honor she was given. Her heart ached day after day and nothing seemed to take away the pain. She did her duty, bring souls to the halls of Valhalla or in other cases taking those unworthy to the Helheim. She had become what the other Valkyries called a Reaper. Unlike the others of her kind she was not a warrior. She did not wear plated armor or carry swords, axes and the like. Her weapon of choice, a simple scythe with a glowing blue blade. She had found the stories of a Grim Reaper amusing and decided to embody this myth. The scythe was given to her upon her rebirth as a Valkyrie. The Norns told her it was made for her hand and hers alone. When she asked who had it made the Norns told her it was from someone who called her kin. Any other questions she asked about it's maker or origin were danced around. Her respect for the Norns had slipped after that.

"If you wait too long dearest Sigrun their souls are forfeit."

"I hate that name." The other Valkyrie smiled and shook her blonde head.

"We must for go our mortal selves in order to do our duty, but I will call you Sigyn if you prefer."

"Please." Sigyn turned her head and sighed. "Will this never end?"

"Battle and death not to your liking?"

"No, Herja they're not." The older woman gave Sigyn a wry smirk and wrapped a muscled arm around her shoulders. "It has been centuries and all I can think about is what I left behind."

"Most of us do not remember life before this. Your heart is different my friend." Sigyn let her fingers twist the dark ring that had been her pledge to the man she loves. "You can not hold on to him forever." Sigyn shook Herja's arm off her and stormed away. She waved her hand over the bodies of the dead and dying and found her mark. A deserter killed while trying to run away.

"I am taking him to Hel. I will return when I am ready." Herja watched her vanish with the pitiful soul.

"Norns' grace she will be forever angry." Another of their kind appeared and shook her head sadly.

"She longs for life Herja. Nothing we say will ease her pain."

"She spends more time in Helheim then she does in Valhalla."

"Do you not know why?" The blonde shook her head. "Hel is the daughter of the man she pines for. In being there she gets to be close to a part of him."

"Is the ruler of Helheim her daughter?"

"No."

"So she goes there to what, spend time with a child of another?"

"I do not pretend to understand why she goes, just that she is not as melancholy after she returns." Herja shook her golden mane again she motioned for her sister to begin finding souls.

OoO

Helheim was by all accounts not a nice place to be. The moans and sobs of the lost souls made it eerie at best. The sun never broke through the clouds here and everything had a touch of gray to it. Sigyn had long gotten use to the colorless world and even found the pitiful sounds to be melodious when caught the right way. Her grip on the soul she had taken was firm even as he struggled to break it. She marched him up the the stone building that was Hel's home. Taking one of the large metal knockers in her other hand she banged on the heavy wooden doors to gain entry. A low growl greeted her and she just smiled.

"Did I wake you Fenrir?" A large wolf stood and stretched, baring his teeth at the man in Sigyn's grasp.

"He smells foul, dear mother. Must you bring all of those who bare the stench of cowardice on them?" Sigyn grinned and patted the top of the wolf's head.

"Have I told you before not to call me mother?" With a toothy grin the wolf licked her hand and nuzzled her side.

"Yes, but since our true mother abandoned us, you are our mother now." Sigyn sighed and tried to keep the tears from her eyes. She loved the three children Angrboda bore, not because of their mother, but for the love of their father. She knew the story, how they came to be and why they had been left mostly on their own. She had found Hel and her brothers after Odin had placed them here in Niflheim. Angrboda had tricked Loki into thinking she was a Asgardian maiden and used magic to speed up her pregnancies. The magic she had used turned the children into monstrosities to most, but to Sigyn they were sweet, loving babes. Loki could not claim them because of his station and Odin feared their power if they were to stay in Asgard.

"Your mother is a fool."

"Yes, but who would want monsters for children?" Sigyn's face softened and she ran her fingers through Fenrir's mane.

"I would." Sigyn startled at the sound of the soft voice of Hel.

"And glad we are of it." Fenrir padded into the stronghold leaving the women to talk. "Another deserter I see. I swear this pit is full of his kind. Come I will alleviate you of your burden and we can talk." Sigyn followed the girl through the twists and turns of the hold til they came to a dark well. "Throw him in." The man made one last plea for his soul, but Sigyn just tossed him into the hole.

"Why do cowards only apologize after they have been caught?" Seeing the look of disdain in Sigyn face Hel sighed quietly.

"You still hate him, don't you?"

"Would I be terrible if I said yes?" The girl shook her head and waved her hand for Sigyn to head back to the main hall of the fortress.

"As far as I know no one has found him. He is not here with me nor will his soul have been taken to Valhalla. He still lives, but is hiding like a frightened mouse." Sigyn sat and held her head in her hands. She felt nothing but contempt toward Theoric for what he did to her, to Loki, but she knew she could do nothing about it. "I saw him a few days ago."

"Who?"

"My father, he came here to see my brothers and I. He had to sneak past Heimdall to do so, but he likes the challenge."

"I am glad he came to see you. I would be cross with him if he didn't."

"He brought me a few books and other things for the boys. One book I'm afraid is useless though." Sigyn raised a dark eyebrow and Hel handed her a book she had not seen in nearly six centuries. The lock had been broken, but the spell that hid it's true nature was still intact. She felt the spark of Loki's magic on the book and she smiled. He had broken the lock.

"He still had this?" Hel tilted her head and watched as Sigyn waved her hand over the tome. It changed before her very eyes and she let out a small gasp. "I had almost forgotten about this."

"What is it?" Sigyn flipped through the book and smiled when she came to the dog eared page. Her fingers instinctively began playing with the dark gray band on her ring finger. Hel looked over her shoulder and scowled at the writing on the pages. "What language is that?"

"Svartalf, Dark Elf." Hel jerked back from the book and gave her adoptive mother a look of horror.

"That is forbidden! Why would my father give me this? If Odin found it...?"

"You would have to be able to read it Hela and as far as I know there are none alive that can."

"None alive?" Sigyn gave a small laugh and petted the younger girl's hair.

"I am not technically alive my dear."

"You can read this?"

"Yes, I spent my peaceful times learning the rest of their language and history." Hel nodded just staring at the book. "Knowledge is only dangerous if you use it for ill intent Hela. I have no use for their dark magic."

"Father gave this to me for a reason though, he never does anything unless there is a reason." Sigyn gave a nod and began reading In the margins she saw Loki had made notes. His elegant penmanship graced almost every page.

"My he has been busy."

"My father read this?"

"So it seems. He always liked finding new spells and magic. The more forbidden the better." Hel shook her head and her dark hair moved to show the dark half of her face. Her one eye on the cream colored side of her face was the same color as her father's. The blue green color shined brightly, but her other eye marked her other heritage. The eye was a deep red like most of the Jotun have. She noticed Sigyn looking at her and she quickly moved her hair back over that half of her face. "You don't have to hide your face from me Hela, I think you are a beautiful girl."

"Most balk at my appearance."

"Then they are fools. You and your brothers are worth knowing." Sigyn took Hel's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"My father said you had the warmest heart of any he has ever known. He misses you, he will not voice it, but he gets a far off look from time to time. I think he hopes to see you here one day."

"I wish he could, but Valkyries can not be seen by those who knew them in life." Hel's face turned sad and she leaned into Sigyn's side. Sigyn wrapped her arm around the girl and let her other hand flip through the book. She found another page dog eared and she scanned the notes Loki had written. Her heart skipped a beat at what she read. "This cannot be..." Hel's head snapped up and she began reading her father's notes.

"It looks like a ritual to bring some one back from the dead."

"Only if you had their body." Sigyn remembered something Loki had said the night before she died and she let out a dark chuckle. "Guess he could find out what his father would say if he brought someone back to life. The old king would have to pay him some praise then."

"What?"

"Nothing just a thing your father once said to me." Sigyn looked over the spell in it's original form. She bit her lip and worried the flesh til she tasted blood. The text differed from the one Loki had written. A small glimmer of hope shot through her. "Oh they were clever."

"The elves?"

"They have a way to bring souls of the dead back into a living body. It was used to bring back leaders long dead or lovers long gone, but the cost..."

"What is the cost?"

"The soul looses memories. Most of the time an infant was used to be the vessel for the soul to come back into. It destroys the soul of the child another cost that is too high. The Dark Elves did not care as long as they got back who they wanted."

"But if they lost their memories?"

"I am sure they had ways around that. They would not waste the resources if they did not get the person back they wanted." Sigyn snapped the book closed and placed it on the table. She sighed and rose to her feet. "I can not let my hopes be raised with this. Herja is right I need to just let my past go..." Hel could see Sigyn was warring with her duty and her desires.

"I will read more of this and see if...it is worth looking into."

"Do what you want. The book is yours now. I can not dare to hope Hela. Being without Loki is hard enough, but to not remember him...it is a far worse fate then what I suffer now."

"I understand."

"I will come back soon Hela, tell your brothers that I said goodbye." The young girl gave a nod and watched Sigyn vanish in a wisp of black smoke. Fenrir stepped up next to his sister and whined.

"You heard all that I assume?"

"Yes sister, I did." Hel looked down at the book in her hands and then at her brother. "What are you planning Hela?"

"I am planning on giving Sigyn her life back. Father gave me this book for a reason."

"He might have just wanted to hide it from Grandfather."

"Maybe. I will have to read this further and confer with some of the lost souls that wander here. Tell no one of this book Fenrir or our plans. Not even father."

"I hope you know what you are doing sister." Hel patted her brother on the head and walked away. Fenrir watched her as she headed to the part of Helheim that housed some of the worst souls that the nine realms had to offer. He did not fear for his sister, she was far tougher than most gave her credit for. He worried what price they all might pay later if her plans went awry. He let out a huff and went to find his younger brother. If Hel wanted to damn herself she was going to do it with their aid.

OoO

Months passed and Hel spent most of the time rewriting the spell to work. She used all the vast knowledge of her charges and her own she had made a working spell. Fenrir and their youngest brother Jormungandr spent most of their time searching Svartalfheim for any other clues to their language, their magic. It seems that King Bor had wiped all memory of the Dark Elves from the realm. Nothing was left but dust and darkness. The brothers also had to contend with keeping hidden. Heimdall was always watching and they did not need Odin becoming suspicious at their actions. It did not help the fact that they had a run in with their father while they were searching.

"Thisss placssse isss worthlessss brother. Why are we here?" Fenrir growled and continued looking around a plot of land that once held a city. The buildings were all gone, but something might have survived it's destruction. Fenrir was not taking the chance of over looking anything.

"Just keep searching you slimy brat. We need to keep looking there is too much at stake."

"Calling your brother names is not nice Fenrir." The wolf winced and turned his head back to see his father sitting down on a chunk of rubble. "Now what could be so important that you and Jor are here rummaging around a place long since dead?" Loki tilted his head and gave his son a toothy grin.

"Hela has us looking for something she said she lost here. You know how she can be father, so demanding." Loki narrowed his eyes, but the smile remained. He slipped off the stone and looked his son in the eye.

"Why do I think you are lying?" Fenrir huffed and kept his father's gaze.

"I am not." Loki straightened his body back up to it's full height.

"If you are I will find out."

"Of that father, I do not doubt. Why are you here?"

"Heimdall is not the only one who can see into other realms. I have watched the two of you for over a week look through ancient dust. I wanted to make sure my boys were not up to something...at lease not without inviting me."

"We are up to nothing father." Loki sighed and held out his hand to his youngest son. The snake wriggled up on to his shoulders and nuzzled his cheek.

"Father we are jussst here for Hela." Loki shook his head and let out a small laugh. His children were thicker than thieves. He knew they had to be this way to survive. Their mother threw them away when her ploy had failed and he could only do so much without people getting up in arms about his monstrous children. He loved them and tried to show it as much as he could.

"I assume your dearest sister is busy."

"She had a large crop of souls come through. She takes her lot in life seriously." Loki patted Fenrir's head and began scratching him behind the ear.

"Yes I know." They sat there in silence for a while enjoying the time together. It was a rare thing to spend time with their father. Hel appeared sometime later and watched them for a moment. She loved seeing her family together even if the moments had to be stolen here and there.

"I would ask why it was taking you both so long to come home, but now I see you were distracted." Loki rose from his seat and embraced his eldest child. "Hello father, I hope my brothers have been behaving themselves."

"Always. I fear I have stopped them from finding whatever it is that you lost." She waved her father to walked with her. They left the boys behind and walked down a small embankment.

"I did not want to tell them I sent them here just to have a moments peace. With all the pitiful souls I had to deal with today I did not need the boys making trouble."

"Does Angrboda still do nothing for you children?" Hel shook her head. To look at them both it would appear Loki and his daughter were close in age. His features were that of a young man no more than twenty by Midgard standards. Hel looked closer to fourteen. In truth Loki was a great deal older than his children. He was over his millennial mark while his offspring were barely over two centuries old.

"We are fine without her father. She bore us only to use for her and Laufey's game. We are nothing to her."

"Hela I..." The girl waved her hand to stop the apology she knew was coming.

"It was her choice. I do not hate her for it, but I will not love her either. Fenrir, Jor and I have all we need. Grandfather was nice enough to not to kill us outright, which would have been well within his right to do so. You visit us when you can and so does Gran. We do not need our mother." Loki kissed his daughter's forehead and sighed.

"You have always made me very proud Hela. You are far wiser than most your age my daughter." Hel stood in her father's embrace.

"Father I have a question."

"Ask."

"Why did you give me the book?" Loki pushed her back gently to look her in the eye. She saw his eyes flash a look of pain.

"I had no further use for it. It's secrets are all laid bare, why keep it." His face had a look of boredom, but she could tell that was not the case.

"There is more to it then that and you know it. I know what that book means to you, I know what you were trying to do. Please do not insult my intelligence father." Loki narrowed his eyes and dropped his arms from around her. He turned away hoping she did not utter the name he could not bare to hear. "I've met her." Loki turned quickly, his eyes wide. "She is very lovely."

"She...she knows you are mine?"

"Yes." Closing his eyes Loki tried in vain to hold back the growl that escaped his lips. "She is a Valkyrie." He nodded keeping his eyes tightly shut. "She has taken it upon herself to bring me the souls of the unworthy."

"Why?" His voice was sharper than Hel had even heard it. She knew pushing him was not wise, but she needed answers.

"She said it gave her an excuse to come see us. We are the only link she has left to you. Being what she is...she can not come back to those she loved in life. We were born after..." Loki grit his teeth and Hel could swear she could hear them cracking.

"What did she say?" His voice came out a low hiss and Hel took a step back.

"Father I don't..."

"When she found out that you three were my offspring, what did she say?"

"She cried at first, but later...later she said she was happy that you had moved on." Loki scoffed and his hands balled into fists.

"That is where she is wrong. Your mother was nothing more than a distraction, a dalliance. A scratch to an itch."

"She knows that now. It took a few years for me to get the courage to tell her what our mother did. Why the boys and I are so far from Asgard. She was not pleased."

"Why did you not tell her this in the beginning?" Hel let her shoulders fall a bit. Her face turned to one of utter sadness.

"I didn't want her to pity us. We who are outcast...Sigyn has never judged us. She is so kind to the boys, they call her mother..." Loki stiffened for a moment then his features softened.

"She should have been your mother. If it had not been for that coward..."

"She is our mother in every way that counts. Is she the reason you gave me the book? You wanted to bring her back to life?" Loki looked away and gave a curt nod.

"I tried, but the spell failed every time. It was a foolish thought, Sigyn is gone and there is nothing I can do to change that...forgive me Hela..." She could see tears starting to fall from her father's eyes and she stepped forward to take his hand.

"There is nothing to forgive."

"I need to return before they find me missing." Loki gave his daughter's hand a gentle squeeze. "That book is worthless. Do not waste time and effort on something that will not change. I will say goodbye to your brothers before I take my leave. Till next we meet my loving daughter." Hel held in her tears till she knew her father had gone. Both her brothers found her on her knees sobbing.

"Hela?" She wiped the tears away violently and stood up.

"I am fine Jor."

"But..." She turned and let her red eye fall on her brother. Jormungandr went to speak, but thought better of it. The look in his sister's eyes told him that she did not want to speak. Fenrir let out a whine as their sister pulled the dark elf book from her robes. Her eyes got a far off look and her brothers knew she was having one of her visions. She was silent for what seemed like ages until a sorrowful gasp broke from her lips. Fenrir placed himself next to her so she could hold him for balance.

"Hela, what have you seen?"

"Our father...oh Gods..."

"Hela?"

"He needs Sigyn. She is the only one who can save him." Both brothers shared a look of confusion and followed after their sister.

"Save him from what?" Hela shook her head trying to clear the vision she had just seen.

"From himself." Hela held out her arm and let Jormungandr slither his way up it so he could sit on her shoulders. "What I saw has our father falling into darkness, a darkness of his own making. He needs her."

"But the spell...?"

"I need to speak to Gran. She might be able to give me insights that most could not. I am even willing to go to our mother to ask for her help. I will not lose our father to this. I refuse to let it happen." Neither boy spoke, Hel was the oldest and by far the wisest of the three of them. It scared them that she was upset. Jormungandr buried his head in the crook of his sister's neck and nuzzled her. "Don't worry Jor, we will fix this."

"I hope ssso sssister. I do not want to lossse anyone else." Hel nodded and placed her hand on Fenrir. She used her magic to take them back to Helheim. She had to put her plan into motion. The vision she had did not give her a reference to when her father would start down his dark path, but it was safe to say it would be sooner rather than later. She used one of the ravens Odin had given her to send messages to Asgard and sent a letter to Frigga. She prayer her grandmother answered her soon. Too much was at stake to delay.

OoO

More months passed and Hel worked tirelessly on trying to find a way to bring Sigyn back to life. Fear gnawed at her gut everyday, praying that when she woke that was not the day her father would start down a path he could not turn back from. Frigga helped her as much as she could without raising suspicion. The last time she had been able to speak to her Gran had been a great help. She sat in her fortress thinking about that meeting and what was said.

"You have to look at other realms to find the vessel you will need." Hel looked up from her notes and gave her grandmother a look of question. "The children of both Vanaheim and Asgard are hearty, healthy. You will not find one who's soul is not strong."

"None of the other races are compatible." Frigga gave her a tight smile and opened a book. Her finger pointed to the open page and Hel gave a small wince. "You want me to go to Midgard?!"

"Humans are far more fragile and they also look like our kind."

"She would be mortal, he would get her back only to lose her again to a short life. How is that better than now?" Frigga shook her head and handed Hel a bottle. Dark red liquid swirled in the glass and Hel tilted her head trying to figure out what is was.

"It is a potion. It has my blood, Odin's, Thor's and your father's. It would make whomever drinks it one of our blood."

"So she would be like the rest of us then?" Frigga nodded and took the bottle back for a moment.

"Whomever drinks this will gain our immunities, our strength and possibly some of our powers. It is to be used wisely Hela."

"I understand. Gran?"

"Yes my darling?"

"Are we doing the right thing?" Hel let her head hang and her hands wrung the material of her robes. Frigga placed both her hands on the girl's face and pulled her head up.

"I love your father, he is my precious son, my most beloved after Odin. Part of him died that day and I have watched him lose more and more of himself every year since. It kills me to see him like this. His only true friend he has is his brother and I fear even that might be fleeting. We have to try Hela. I will not lose my son to what you saw. Not if we can stop it. Sigyn was the only one who ever broke down the walls he had place around his heart. Not even I could break down those walls and I am his mother. We need her, he needs her."

"Now to convince her to do this."

"That will be the true test." Hel sat staring into the fire in the hearth. She warred with herself on what to do. How was she going to convince Sigyn to go along with this? How could she ask her to take such a chance not knowing if it would work or not.

"You look sad Hela." Hel gave a start and rose from her chair to spin and face the owner of the voice. Sigyn gave her a sweet smile and held up her hands. "I did not mean to startle you."

"I...forgive me, I was deep in thought." Sigyn sat down and motioned for the younger girl to do the same.

"I could tell. What has my girl so sorrowful?" Hel took a deep breath and words began to pour out of her mouth. She told Sigyn everything, even about her vision. When she finished Hel began to sob and shake. She felt warm arms wrap around her letting her head rest on Sigyn's shoulder. Sigyn waited til the tears abated, smoothing Hel's hair and whispering comforts. Once Hel composed herself she sat back and saw the pain in Sigyn's eyes.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have..." Hanging her head Hel sighed.

"What do you need me to do?" Hel's head snapped up and her mouth hung open not knowing what to say.

"Sigyn..."

"Tell me what you need me to do. I can not sit by and let this happen. I will not let you lose your father."

"But the cost...the risk?"

"What of it? I hate what I am now. I would have rather have just winked out of existence than have to be without him. I am willing to risk everything to stop him from falling." Hel's eyes watered and she gave Sigyn a grateful smile.

"You are truly willing to lose yourself for him?"

"I am willing to do this to save him, yes."

"Then we need to find a body for you to inhabit."

**Just wanted to thank all who have read this and have added it to their watch and favorite list. Before I get someone saying that Jormungandr is suppose to be this mammoth sized creature, I made him smaller for a few reasons. I made him the baby of Loki's children. He has not had time to grow to mythic proportions yet. Plus it is easier to have him smaller so he can interact with his siblings and others. I also made Fenrir much smaller than the legends as well. **

**Raven**


	4. Breath Before the Fall

Griesheim, Germany October 27, 1986

Standing in a Midgardian hospital Hel watched a newborn child's chest rise and fall as machines kept her alive. From the notes on the chart it was deemed this girl had been born not breathing. The doctors had started her heart again, but it seemed that there was no brain activity. Nurses passed Hel by not being able to see her. Like her father she had the gift of subterfuge. She could cloak herself from almost every living being in the nine realms. She watched the mother of this poor child stare at her baby hooked to so many noisy machines. The woman was a wreck and rightly so, Hel could not imagine what she was going through. The click of the doctor's shoes made Hel glance down the hall.

"We need you to sign these." The mother's dead eyes scanned the papers and she shook her head.

"I will not sign these until my husband is here. He deserves to at least say goodbye to his daughter." The doctor sighed and shook his head.

"Mrs. Lau..."

"I will not take her off those machines until he is here to see her! His unit is having his flown in so he can...so he can say goodbye. I know our daughter is brain dead doctor. I know there is no miracle that could happen to change what is."

"When will he be here?"

"Tomorrow. Please just give us this. Let him see her before you take her off the machines." The doctor nodded and left the woman to continue her vigil. Hel stood behind her and blinked back tears. A soft hand landed on the Asgardian's shoulder. Sigyn stepped up next to her and tilted her head. Hel waved her hand making it possible for them to speak without being heard.

"What is the poor child hooked up to?" Sigyn frowned at all the tubes and wires that were attached to the small mortal. The beeps and clicks of the machines made her grit her teeth.

"Machines to keep her alive. When they are turned off the child will die."

"Why?" Sigyn looked heartbroken and her hand landed on the glass separating the hall from the NICU room.

"She was born not breathing. It took too long for her mother to pass her from her body. Her soul is already gone. I saw Eir come for her soul already. This is our chance. There will be no destroying an innocent soul and you give that grieving mother a chance to hold and raise her child." Sigyn turned and watched the child's mother leave the hall. The woman's hand was over her mouth to suppress the sobbing that was sure to come. Sigyn's heart ached for the woman.

"Are you sure that her soul is gone?" Hel walked through the wall and motioned for Sigyn to follow.

"See for yourself. You have the power to tell." Sigyn hoovered her hand over the small tube laden body and felt a cold empty wave pulse back to her magic. She winced and shook her head sadly. Hel opened the book and waited. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Hel smiled and began chanting the spell from the book. Sigyn placed her hand over the baby's heart and the other over her small forehead. A spark flashed and Sigyn let out a gasp. She felt like everything she was being pulled from her. She shimmered and began to fade. Hel kept chanting the spell until she saw Sigyn completely disappeared. Hel looked down at the baby and watched the child's eyes open. The color of the eyes shifted from blue gray to violet and back again. The dark goddess grinned and took the potion from her robes. She fed the potion into the feeding tube that had been put into the small child's nose. The red liquid made it's way down the tube into the baby. She saw what no mortal could see as the constitution of the child changed to that of an Asgardian.

Fenrir and Jormungandr watched from the other side of the window. Hel walked back through the wall and smiled tiredly at her younger brothers. Her hands shook as she placed the book back into her robes. Fenrir sniffed the air and his tail began to wag. The baby who had been so still only minutes ago was now wriggling.

"Did it work?"

"I think so. Only time will tell."

"I will stay here on Midgard to watch over her then."

"Are you sure Fenrir? Once I leave there is no way to get you back home. You will be stuck here for Allfather knows how long."

"Someone has to be here for her. Jor can't and you have Helheim to watch over. I can do this sister. It is the least I can do to repay the kindness she has shown us." Hel sniffed back her tears and hugged her younger brother tightly.

"Then I wish you well my dear brother. She will have no finer protector." Jormungandr shook his scaled head and crawled his way up his sister's arm.

"When will sssshe be ready to know who ssshe isss?"

"We will know. For now we have to return home. I only pray that what I saw in my vision does not come to pass before she is ready."

"Iss it worth the risssk?"

"As I said before only time will tell."

OoO

April 17, 2011 Stavern, Norway.

Clint Barton pulled the hood of his jacket tighter as he trudged up a steep hill. Even though it was spring this part of Norway was still in the grip of the last of winter's wrath. The wind whipping of the sea did not make the temperature any easier to bare. He cursed loudly as a stiff wind nearly blew him sideways.

"Why in the name of God would Coulson think I would find anything other than ice up here?" Taking his cell phone out of his pocket he checked his position again and muttered more curses. He was on the right path, but was not sure that the person he was looking for would be out here in this kind of weather. The sound of the wind howling and his own feet crunching over the snow was his only company. As he reached the ridge he had to do a shake his head to make sure he was seeing what was in front of him. It looked like a dig site. A small amount of workers were bustling around the camp. He made his way down the hill and tried to stop someone to ask about who he was sent for. Most of the people ignored him even when he tried to ask in a few different languages. Growling in frustration he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Can I help you?" Sighing in relief to have someone who spoke English he gave a polite smile to the woman who had caught his attention.

"I am looking for Dr, Laufey. I was told he was here." The woman gave a small laugh and pointed to a tunnel at the far side of the camp.

"Dr. Laufey is pulling more artifacts from that chamber over there. Just walk down and head to the right." Before he could thank the woman she had already started to move away. Clint trotted down the tunnel and took the turn he had been told to. The smell of dank earth hit him as he went further down. A light at the end of it was the only illumination to be found in place. He could hear tools hitting rock and small grunts sounding off the walls with each tap. The person had their back to him and he tried to make enough noise not to startle them. The sound of footfalls made the occupant of the tunnel stand and brush their hands off on their pants before turning to face him.

"I told you to catalog what we have found already and...oh, you're not one of my crew." The sight in front of Agent Barton threw him a bit. Instead of a aging man as he expected there was a young woman. Her black hair was up in a french braid to keep it off her face as she worked. Her eyes in this light looked blue, but he swore he could see a hint of lavender color in them. Her skin was pale, but marred with sweat and dirt. She wore dark rimmed glassed that seemed almost too big for her face. What he really noticed was her clothes. She wore rugged knee high boots, skin tight black pants and a long sleeved skin hugging black shirt. Here he was freezing his balls off and she was dressed like it was a balmy fall day.

"I am looking for Dr. Laufey. I was told he was in here I guess I was told wrong." The woman smiled and let out a small chuckle.

"You must be the man Professor Randolph radioed me about." He gave her a weird look and she just shook her head. "I am Dr. Laufey, or if you prefer first names, Signey."

"I...forgive me ma'am, but you don't look old enough to..."

"To hold the three Doctorates I have, I've heard that many times Mr...?"

"Barton ma'am, Agent Clint Barton." Signey held out her hand and he took it. The shake was short, but proper. He noticed her grip was that of a confident person and it set him at ease a little more.

"It is nice to meet you Clint. Elliot said you needed my expertise on a find your agency had made?"

"Yes, and it would be easier to take you to it rather than try to explain it." Signey frowned and shook her head.

"I can't leave this sight right now. My grant money is almost out and..."

"We will cover whatever you need Doctor. I have been given permission to even post men here to help guard the sight if needs be."

"That is very generous, but..."

"We asked for Randolph's help and he said it was more up your alley than his." Her lips quirked into a small smirk.

"Translation, he was too busy wooing a grad student to come help you so I am the next best thing." Barton nodded and Signey let out a bark of a laugh. "I am glad the man has not changed much over the past ten years." She turned and loaded what she had found into a box to cart it out to the camp. "I guess these things will still be here when I get back. That's one good thing about history and the dead. They really don't move around much." Clint smiled and took the box from her hands.

"How soon can you be ready to go?"

"I can leave now, but I have one other request."

"That being?" She turned her head and put her fingers to her lips. A sharp whistle bounced off the sides of the tunnel and made Barton's ears ring. The sound of padded feet came out of the dark corner of the room she had been working in. The sight of a large black coated wolf made Agent Barton take a few steps back. The wolf was far larger than any he had ever seen and in comparison to a dog breed it stood the height of a Great Dane or and Scottish Deerhound.

"He has to come with us."

"That's a wolf!" She hissed and put her fingers to her lips.

"I know, but they don't and I would like to keep it that way. They think he is a Malamute mixed with something else. It's illegal to have a wolf as a pet without a permit."

"Let me guess, no permit?"

"No permit. I found him a few years ago out on a site in Greenland. He followed me around for days and I just kinda adopted him."

"Is he friendly?"

"He is to me."

"Just keep him from biting anyone and I think it shouldn't be a problem." Signey gave a nod and motioned for Clint to go back to the camp. Signey snapped her fingers and her furry companion trotted up along side her.

"Come on Fenrir. Looks like we are going on a trip." The large animal huffed and trotted to fall into step with his master. Clint gave the wolf a wary look. It's yellow eyes met his and he could swear there was an intelligence in those piercing eyes. "I wouldn't look him in the eye for too long Agent Barton." Clint turned his head away and quirked an eyebrow. "Wolves take it as a challenge if you keep their gaze."

"I thought your field of expertise was mythology?"

"My main doctorate is in mythology, but I can branch out if I want to." She gave him a playful smirk and left him standing in the entrance of the tunnel.

"Coulson is going to love her."

OoO

New Mexico, USA April 19th 2011

Signey Laufey was not what most people would picture when you read her resume. Most would expect a woman of at least twice her age, but at a mere twenty five years of age she was an anomaly. Graduating eighth grade at the age of seven, high school at eleven and taking college courses right after that. Her fields of study were history, mythology, dead languages, and anthropology. She minored in many more fields. Always learning, always wanting to know how people lived, how their social structures worked. Norse mythology in particular held a great fascination. She spent years reading and researching all she could on the old ways of the Scandinavian people. Her father was Norwegian by birth and her mother American. Unlike her parents who were fairer of hair she had hair black as night. Her skin was pale even when she spent hours in the sun she never burned, nor tanned. Her eyes shifted color from blue to blue green to an almost violet color. It would depend on her surroundings. The color changed with her mood as well. When Phil Coulson laid eyes on her walking up with Agent Barton he thought Professor Randolph had sent him a grad student. He had no idea how important she would be to events yet to unfold.

"Coulson, this is Dr. Laufey." Signey held out her hand and shook Coulson's hand firmly.

"We were expecting..." She rolled her eyes a bit and sighed.

"You were expecting someone older. I get it a lot Agent Coulson. I don't take offense." Coulson gave Barton a look and the younger man shrugged. It was then that Coulson saw the very large and very menacing looking wolf sitting next to her.

"What is that?" Signey tilted her head and let her eyes meet that of her pet's.

"He is my dog."

"That is a wolf...I have never seen one get that big." Fenrir gave an annoyed huff and laid down next to his mistress. "Is he friendly?"

"For the most part. Just don't look him in the eye and don't make any rushed movements at me and he will be fine. He is very protective of me."

"Just keep him on a leash and I don't think we will have a problem." A low rumble came from the mass of fur at her feet. Signey clicked her tongue and the wolf looked up at her. The looked they shared was brief, but the wolf just huffed again and sat up so she could attach a leash on his thick leather collar.

"Agent Barton said you had something that you needed me to look at?"

"Yes, if you will follow me please." Signey followed after both men with her wolf at her heels. Through a small labyrinth of just erected throughways they lead her. She looked around and marveled at the amount of people running around. Coulson lead her to the center of the structure and Signey stopped dead. In the center of the building sat a hammer. Even from feet away she could see the markings and the exquisite craftsmanship. "We were able to match some of the markings on it, but the others..." Barton handed her a tablet and she looked over what they had found.

"This is why you contacted Randolph. These are ancient Norse markings. See the scroll work here and here." She walked around the weapon and then looked up at Coulson. "I am not really sure why you needed me here to tell you this. It looks like you have a facsimile of Thor's hammer Mjolnir here and nothing more."

"Try to pick it up." Signey scrunched her face and wrapped her hands around the handle. She gave a halfhearted tug and the thing did not budge. She tried again with more power behind it and still it did not move. Barton elbowed Coulson and nodded at the side of the hammer. A symbol started appearing on the side of it as soon as her hands touched the handle. It was faint, but it was there. She let go and the symbol disappeared. "Can you put your hand on it again?"

"Why?"

"Look at the side when you touch it." Rolling her eyes Signey wrapped her hand around the handle yet again and watched the symbol come back faintly.

"Huh? Well that is interesting." Both men looked at her waiting for her to tell them what she thought was so interesting. "How long has this thing been here?"

"We are not sure. Reports of something falling from the sky came in a few days ago. Then there were the droves of people that tried to pull that thing from the ground. We have been here for only two days." Signey let go of the hammer and began walking around it again.

"There is a legend..." Barton snorted and shot Coulson a look like she was crazy. "If you are just going to laugh at me I can go back to my dig site and let you fine gentlemen figure this out all on your own."

"I meant no disrespect but..."

"Most of our history is bound in legends Agent Barton. Some are more believable then others."

"Legends don't just fall from the sky..." Signey began to giggle and had to cover her mouth to stop a full fledged laugh from coming out.

"If this is the hammer of Thor then falling from the sky is very plausible. Thor is the god of storms and thunder. The sky is his realm." Coulson ran his hand over his chin and stared at the hammer. "If this is real..." Clint's eyes got a little bit wider at the thought of there being gods other than the one he had been taught was true.

"If this is real it would put a big hole in the one god theory."

"And is there a problem with that Agent Barton?"

"I...I am not devote if that is what you are asking Dr. Laufey, but...to think there are other gods out there..."

"There are religions that believe in more than one god. I happen to be Wiccan. The Norse pantheon happens to be the one that I am devoted to."

"Wiccan?" Coulson smirked and patted Clint on the shoulder.

"She is a witch Hawkeye. Wiccans cast spells and preform rituals instead of worshiping at a church. Their beliefs are nature bound." Signey nodded and smiled at Coulson.

"I am surprised that you know that Agent Coulson."

"With having to deal with a lot of people you have to know different backgrounds and cultures. It helps you have made no attempts in hiding your religious beliefs. I read your Theseus paper."

"I am impressed."

"Just wanted to gauge who we were going to deal with. Randolph said you were brilliant, passionate about your research and also a bit standoffish."

"I was just standoffish to him because he has a habit of dating his students. I was young and wanted to have my head on my studies, not men."

"So the hammer?" Looking it over again Signey bit her bottom lip and furrowed her brow. She touched the side of the hammer and the symbol began to faintly show again. The way the Trinity Knot appeared looked almost organic. Signey had spent most of her short life living and breathing Norse mythology. Her gut told her that this was not a hoax.

"Whatever this is Agent Coulson I am pretty sure it is not from this world."

OoO

A day later a man was now sitting in an interrogation room. His clothes soaked through from the storm that kicked up suddenly. Drying mud caked his hands and shoes. Blonde hair hung down his shoulders limply. He had tried to get to the hammer and the S.H.E.I.L.D agents took him to the ground. Signey had watched the whole exchange and when he gripped the handle of the hammer she had hoped, but nothing happened. The man was just another nutjob trying to make a name for himself. She went back to her trailer and began looking over more of her notes on the site she would be returning to in a few days. If she had only known that the man in that room was the owner of Mjolnir. Later she would kick herself for doubting her gut feeling.

Thor sat in a room listening to questions from Coulson after his failed attempt to retrieve his hammer. He had hoped that when he touched the handle of Mjolnir that all would have been forgiven. That this was his father's way of testing him, but nothing had happened. He was not worthy of his station, not worthy in his father's eye. A wave of despair hit him harder than any blow he had ever taken. He would never see home again. He would never be able to tell his father that he had been wrong. Coulson grew tired of getting no answers and left the room. As the door shut another figure appeared in front of the disgraced prince. There in human clothing was his younger brother.

"Loki! What are you doing here?" Loki's face was a mask of sorrow. Inside he was torn. He loved his brother, but hated him just as much.

"I had to see you."

"What's happened? Tell me, is it Jotunheim? Let me explain to Father..." Loki shook his head and knelt down closer to his brother.

"Father is dead." The pure look of grief on his brother's face almost made Loki cry.

"What?"

"Your banishment, the threat of a new war... it was too much for him to bear. You mustn't blame yourself. I know that you loved him. I tried to tell him so, but he wouldn't listen. It was so cruel to put the hammer within your reach knowing that you could never lift it. The burden of the throne has fallen to me now." A small glimmer of hope shone in Thor's eyes.

"Can I come home?" Loki sighed sadly and shook his head slowly.

"The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile."

"Yes, but... couldn't we find a way...?" Loki gave him another sorrowful look.

"And Mother has forbidden your return. This is goodbye, brother. I'm so sorry."

"No. I am sorry. Thank you for coming here."

"Farewell." Loki patted Thor on the shoulder and vanished as agent Coulson returned.

"Goodbye." Coulson gave the man a confused look.

"I just got back."

Loki did not return to Asgard right away. He stood watching the agents moving around the hammer and mused that they looked like ants. He had no love for mortals, he found them weak and only good for a bit of fun. He was deep in thought when someone bumped into him. His hands flew out steadying the person who had run into him. A low growl sounded from behind whoever he had his hands on.

"Oh goodness I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." To say he was surprised would be an understatement. He had thought that he had cloaked himself from the mortals. The fact she bumped right into him and could now see him made him wary. He took his hands off her arms and stepped back a step. Her hair had fallen into her face and hide it from his view. She had also dropped the datapad she had been reading and she knelt down to retrieve them before she moved her hair.

"No harm done. I am surprised you were able to see me. I was trying to blend into the shadows."

"I tend to try to stay out of people's way so the shadows are normally where I walk. I don't think I have met you yet. My name is Signey, you are?"

"Agent Frost." Loki held out his hand and she took it letting him lift her from the ground. Her black hair shifted back and Loki had to stop his eyes from widening. Signey was not as tall as Sigyn had been nor as refined in her features, but there was no denying she looked very similar. A small pang of pain shot through his heart and he had to close his eyes for a moment.

"Are you sure I didn't clock you in the chin with my hard head? You look like you're in pain." Loki opened his eyes and saw the concern in Signey's blue eyes. Chuckling lightly he shook his head.

"Well you did step on my foot, my dear lady, but I think I will live."

"Good. Are you heading to talk to that man they have down there?"

"No. He seems to be silent."

"I feel a little sorry for him. So many people came here and tried to lift Mjolnir and found it won't budge." Loki flinched.

"You know what that is?" Signey smirked and nodded. She held up her datapad and hit one of the icons on the screen. A picture of a stone carving appeared on the screen.

"I study Norse mythology. That's why I am here. They needed someone to tell them what they had on their hands." Loki just tilted his head and stayed silent. His hand itched to touch this woman again and he was not sure why. He shifted his weight to move closer and a sharp bark made him jump. "Fenrir no!" The large wolf snapped at Loki and had to be pulled back by Signey. "Sorry his is protective. Bad boy! Go lay down!" Loki smiled and stared into the wolf's eyes. Fenrir gave a small whine and then his had tilted to the side. After a moment his bushy tail began to wag. Letting his hand reach out Loki patted the wolf on the head and Signey let out a small gasp. "He never lets anyone else touch him, but me."

"He must like me then." Fenrir tilted his head more into Loki's hand. "I am surprised to see such a creature here among people."

"I found him a few years ago caught in a trap. I'm not sure how long he was there, but he was pretty weak when I freed him. I nursed him back to health enough that he could go back out on his own, but he stayed with me."

"And his name, you named him after Fenrir the Great Wolf of Norse legend."

"Well look at the size of him. Even for a timber wolf he is huge. I just thought the name fit him. I know it sounds silly..."

"No, not really. Many people use myths to give things purpose. Not many believe in the Old Gods anymore, fewer know their names."

"I know them all, at least all we have found writings for. The dig site I had been working over in Norway had some exciting new finds." Loki smiled seeing her eyes flash with excitement as she spoke. "Sorry I get carried away when I talk about my work..."

"So I see." Signey bit her lip and blushed a bit. "It was a pleasure to meet you Signey, but I have pressing matters that I must take care of."

"If you ever get out to Norway look me up." She handed him a card. "I can be reached here. It was nice to meet you Agent Frost. Good luck with whatever you are going to take care of." Loki gave her a small bow and Signey hurried away trying to stop the blush from taking over her face. She had never been that bold before, but something about that man made her feel like she could take on the world. She was so flustered that she did not notice Fenrir had not followed her. Loki absentmindedly placed her card in the pocket of his jacket and turned to face his son.

"Father."

"You have been missing for over two decades and I find you here...pet to a human no less. Why?"

"I found I was bored in Helheim. My dearest sister sent me here to have some fun." The smirk fell from Loki's face and he glared at his son.

"You do not lie very well. Now the real reason why are you here?"

"I am here to protect her."

"Why?"

"It is not important. Just know she is important to me."

"Fenrir..."

"Father, leave it alone. Signey is my charge and I will protect her...even it it has to be from you. She is not a toy, not a weak minded mortal. She is brilliant, kind and knows more about our kind then any other human on this mud ball." Loki chuckled darkly and stepped back from his son.

"You sound like a love sick fool. Do not tell me that you are fond of her, she treats you like a pet, a mindless creature. I thought I taught you better than this Fenrir."

"You taught me much father, but in this you know nothing. I do love her, but not as you think. She is special."

"Then I leave you to your protecting of the mortal. Don't come crying to me when she dies after a brief life."

"I won't." Fenrir watched his father walk away and he hung his head. "Is your heart that dead father? Did her death make you so cold that you built a wall of ice around it?" Fenrir knew his father did not hear him, nor did he think he would have answered even if he could. He turned and followed the hall back to Signey and hoped that in time her true purpose would come to pass, but for now Fenrir would watch and guard her with his life.

**Since I keep forgetting to do this here is the disclaimer. I own nothing all characters are property of Marvel and Disney. Okay with that out of the way, I want to thank everyone again for reading this. For those of you that have left reviews thank you. I means a lot to have people say they are enjoying this story.**

**Raven**


	5. Worlds Collide

August 10th, 2011

Blinding pain was all Loki knew now. He had no gauge of time as he lay on the floor of his cell. Day after day he prayed for death, but it never came. His last memories before the never ending pain was the look on his so called father's face. He rolled himself onto his back and bit down on his lip to stop the scream. He could hear someone coming and he opened one of his eyes. It was the one who called himself The Other. He was flanked by at least two Chitauri guards.

"Get him to his feet." The Chitauri moved into cell and pulled Loki to his feet. Loki gritted his teeth and tried to walk on his own. The cold of his cell had sapped all the strength from his muscles. "Thanos has considered your information."

"An …..and?"

"He wishes you to retrieve the Tesseract." Loki let out a choking laugh and shook his head.

"I can barely walk. How am I to achieve this lofty task?" The Other turned his dead gaze on the Asgardian.

"He wishes to speak to you." Loki nodded and let the creatures help him along. He had taken this walk more times than he could count and each time he wished it was the last. Thanos had his large back turned to them when they walked into his throne room. Loki's heart began to pound in his chest. He knew more pain was coming when Thanos turned around and glared at him. Loki let himself fall to his knees and his head bowed in reverence.

"I assume you have been informed of what I want from you Asgardian."

"Yes." Loki did not look up. Thanos stepped forward and used the tip of his boot to force the trickster's chin up.

"You will go to Earth and find a way to bring my army there."

"How, my lord should I do this? I can barely..." Thanos snarled and kicked Loki square in the jaw. Blood arched in the air and Loki let out a pained groan.

"You will find a way or you will die. I have let you live on the promise you would be of use to me. It is time for you to make good on your word Trickster." Turning away again to look out at the endlessness of space Thanos made it clear there was no argument that would sway him. "Take him from my sight and send him to Earth." The Other waved some soldiers forward and they picked Loki up and dragged him from Thanos' sight.

"You are fortunate he was in a good mood." Loki just nodded as blood dribbled down his chin. "I suggest you not make him wait long. Take this, it is a way to communicate with us." The Other handed Loki the scepter that Thanos had used on him to bring the young prince under his control. Loki took it and stood up as much as his battered body would let him. "The method we are sending you to Earth...it is most unpleasant."

"I am use to unpleasant." Loki's grip on the scepter tightened and the stone flashed. A blue hue came over his eyes and he shook his head for a moment. He fought against the power of the staff, but it was too strong.

"Of that I am sure. You will be sent to your people's old lands. I am sure you could find some allies there. You are a god after all." With a swift movement the Other sent Loki away. He turned from the room and a sick grin came to his face. "I hope you fail you sniveling whelp. It is no more than you deserve."

August 11th Asgard

It had been four months since the Bifrost had been destroyed. Four months since Thor watched his younger brother fall and he felt a sense of emptiness. When he was told of Loki's true parentage he did not believe it. Anger flooded through him at his father, his mother and then it shifted to sadness. He had seen over the last six hundred years Loki shrinking further away from everyone. Even their mother was not privy to most of Loki's thoughts. Thor knew since Sigyn's death Loki had changed. Gone was the quiet, sweet boy he had been raised with. In his place was a man that seemed like half his heart was missing. Loki became crueler, more secretive. Even after the birth of his children nothing seemed to melt the ice around his heart. Thor sat in the training ring watching his friends spar. Odin and Frigga were watching as well. No one mentioned Loki's name anymore. It was if he no longer existed. A loud bang made all of them turn around. Through the now open door came Hel Loki's oldest child. Her expression was on of agony and rage. She took long purposeful strides to were her grandfather was sitting.

"Where is my father?!" Hel stood in front of Odin. The half of the face they could see was twisted in anger. Her blue green eye looked bloodshot and her face was tracked with tears. Frigga went to embrace the girl.

"Hela..." Odin held up his hand to silence Frigga.

"He is gone."

"Where is he?!" Odin shook his head and placed a gentle hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"He betrayed us Hela. He tried to destroy Jotunheim, kill all that dwell there. Your mother included."

"She is not my mother. She gave birth to us, but to call her mother is insulting. She wanted nothing more than to use us. I care not what my father did, I want to know where he is."

"He fell into the Void, Hela. He is gone, dead." Shaking her black hair the girl broke from Odin's grasp.

"If he was dead he would be in Valhalla or in Hel with me. From what I have heard he is in neither." Odin looked concerned for a moment and began to pace a bit. "If he was truly gone and he did what you said he did , father would be in Helheim. His soul never came through."

"Hela we watched him fall. No one could survive it." The girl turned her head toward her uncle and she broke down crying. Thor wrapped his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder. "I am so sorry."

"How...how did this happen? Why did he do this?" Thor shook his head. There was nothing he could tell her. He wasn't sure he understand it all either. He knew now that Loki was not his blood, but it did not mean he did not mourn Loki. For over a millennium he call him brother and now it hurt to know that it was all a lie told by his parents.

"Hela, you must return to Helheim. There is nothing you can do for Loki now. He is gone, he chose to fall and end his life. Mourn him if you must, but you must return to your duty." Thor shot his father a harsh look. Odin could be completely cold at times and now was one of those times. Hela to her credit dried her eyes and straightened herself up to full height. She let her hair fall out of her face and she glared at her grandfather. Her blood red eye looked like it glowed. If her gaze was leveled at anyone else she could have turned them to stone with the anger in that glare.

"I will return to my duty, but know this Allfather...I will not let this go. Until I know where he is I will continue to darken your door. My brothers and I will not rest til we find our father." Hela let her hair fall back on the dark side of her face and she stormed out of the palace. Frigga gave Odin a sad look and followed after the girl. She caught up with her right as she made it to Heimdall.

"Hela wait!"

"Grandfather does not even act like he cares what happened to his own son. How can he be so cruel?!" Frigga moved and wrapped the girl in a tight hug. "Does he not care about anyone, but Thor?"

"Odin can not show his true feelings Hela, he must look as if nothing can touch him. He mourns Loki more than most. The only one he mourns more is..." Frigga's hand covered her own mouth and she bit her knuckle.

"Is who Gran? Who does he mourn?"

"Our daughter."

"Daughter?" Frigga motioned for Heimdall to leave them. "Gran?" Frigga hung her head and took a deep shaky breath.

"It was at the end of the war with Jotunheim. I was days away from giving birth when Odin brought home a child. He was so small and sickly. I fell in love with his almost instantly. His people, his father left him to die. Odin could not leave him."

"Gran who are you talking about?"

"Loki is not of my blood, Hela. I raised him, love him, but did not give birth to him. It was thought that in time he could help us bring peace between our two kingdoms. Loki was still an infant when I gave birth to my daughter. We hid it from our people since it was told I gave birth to Loki. My most cherished friend raised the Princess of Asgard and kept her true lineage a secret. As your father grew up we found he would shy away from most people. It was decided that we would bring our daughter and he together to see...it was our hopes that she would bring him out of his lonely world."

"Oh Gods...so my father is..."

"A frost giant."

"So my brothers and I are full blooded Jotun."

"Yes child."

"And the daughter..." Hela's hand went to her mouth she let out a strangled gasp and leaned against her grandmother. "It was Sigyn...oh Gran...that is why you helped me. You wanted her back."

"I wanted to save my daughter. I wanted Loki to have his heart back. Sigyn was everything to him. He worshiped the ground she walked on. Loved her beyond all reason. When she died a part of him died as well. My sweet boy was lost to us. Sigyn was to marry your father and become Queen of Jotunheim. With both his children in places of power Odin would finally be able to rest. Thor will one day take his place on the throne, but all hope for Loki and Sigyn are gone. I mourn them both and will forever regret not telling him who he truly was."

"So this means my brothers and I are now orphans."

"No, you will always be my family Hela. Odin loves all of you, as does Thor. You are not alone." Hela nodded. Her thoughts began to spin.

"Gran...Sigyn...she is alive." Frigga's head shot up and she stared at Hela. "We found a way, a child of mortals."

"Does she know who she is?" Hela shook her head sadly and let her hair fall to cover her face.

"Fenrir stayed to watch over her. He is with her now. She searches for answers to questions that would make her remember."

"Then maybe there is still hope that one of my beloved children will return to me. Hela tell no one of this. If Odin found out..."

"He would be angry. I have no wish to tell him Gran." Frigga pulled Hel to her feet and hugging the girl tight she whispered.

"Time will tell if our house of cards will come crashing down Hela, but know this. Hope is something that never dies. Your father might find his way home and if the Norns allow it find Sigyn." Hel pulled away from Frigga to look at her. The small twinkle in Frigga's eyes gave Hel hope. She signaled for Heimdall to come back and send her back to Helheim.

OoO

August 13th 2011 Stavern, Norway

The grant money from S.H.I.E.L.D. had gone a long way to helping Signey and her crew uncover what seemed to be an old crypt. Most of the site had been excavated and her team was now piecing things together back at a warehouse. She spent most of her time still at the site going over the writings on the many statues they had found. She even had enough money to find a permanent residence instead of a drafty tent. Signey settled into the small fishing cabin that had been secured for her. She liked the fact the place was so close to the ocean. The smell of the winter sea made her feel alive. Fenrir too seemed the like the new environment. He spent days running up and down the shoreline chasing gulls and digging up crabs. For the past two days she wracked her brain to figure out the latest of her discoveries. She had found it on a statue of a woman, but she had no idea who the statue portrayed. It was driving her crazy and she had to take a walk to clear her head.

"Fenrir want to go for a walk?" The large wolf lifted his head and his tail began to wag. Signey pulled on a long sleeved shirt and tied her boots on. It was summer here, but it still felt like a cold autumn day. The cold never truly bothered her. She had been known to stand out in a snow storm with short sleeves on and not shiver at all. Her father use to say it was the ice in her veins that made the cold ineffective against her. She always laughed at it as it made her perfect for where she chose to work. "Come on boy. Maybe we will be lucky and you can catch us dinner." Fenrir gave a sharp yip and ran out the door in front of her. She shoved her hands in her pockets and hiked across the cold wet sand. The wind whipped her black hair around and she smiled. "Seems the gods are feeling melancholy today." She tilted her head back and looked up at the cloudy sky. A light misty rain began to fall and she smiled more. She loved the rain. Thunderstorms made her almost giddy. The more thunder and lightning the better.

Watching Fenrir race up and down the beach Signey sat down on a large piece of drift wood. She stared out at the waves and let her mind slip to her work. She pulled out her small worn notebook and looked over the notes she had written over a week ago. The book was full of scribbles and sketches. Most were of places she had been or artifacts she had found. She flipped through the book and her fingers stopped on sketches she had made back in New Mexico. She pursed her lips and stared at the image of the man she had talked to for just a few moments, but his face had haunted her dreams ever since. It confused her to no end. She had never looked twice at most men, but he had caught her eye. Shaking her head she flipped further into the book and began to look over the last few pages she had worked on.

Fenrir stopped and looked over to were his mistress sat. He saw the small smile on her face before she leafed through the pages on her notebook. He knew the page she stared at and it made him happy. He had hoped that seeing his father would have brought back her memories, but it seems it would take much more than that. He had seen flashes of Sigyn, but they were few and far between. She showed no memory of her powers or her strength. In the past twenty five years she had never fallen ill or broken a single bone. While other children had sniffles and chickenpox she remained healthy. He sat and watched her sit there for over an hour and she brow furrowed further and further. Having enough of her sitting idle Fenrir went and put his large furry head on her lap. He nudged the book and she moved her hand to scratch behind his ear.

"Bored with chasing gulls?" Fenrir huffed and leaned into her fingers. "Just a little bit longer boy." Fenrir groaned and sank to the ground. He knew all to well that when she got working there was no stopping her. It benefited him just to lay down and wait til she lost daylight. She sat there and continued to decipher the text in front of her. "I swear this is written in gibberish. Most of these words don't exist! Gods this is frustrating!" Throwing her book to the ground she let out a annoyed growl and stood up. Fenrir stayed put and could only watch as she walked closer to the water. Silvery tears tracked down her cheeks. Fenrir whined and rose to his feet. He bumped her hand and Signey let her fingers rest on top of his head. "I need to go back to that site. I know the answers are there, but...am I insane Fenrir?" He lifted his head up and licked her palm. He wished he could answer her, tell her everything, but for now he had to play his part. "The armor on that woman...I've seen it before...I just can't...why can't I figure this out."

Signey sighed and turned to retrieve her notebook from the sandy wet ground. Brushing off the grit she placed the book back into her small pack and snapped her fingers for Fenrir to follow. She opened the door to the cabin and made her way back to her room. Once in there she packed one of her more rustic packs with supplies. In the pack was charcoal, rubbing paper, dirt picks and brushes, a flashlight and other odds and ends that she would need. Fenrir waited patiently for her to finish and craned his neck when she came over to snap his lead to his collar. He knew most would think this a degrading act for a creature such as himself, but he did not mind it. He followed her out to the beat up old black pickup truck that had been her father's and jumped in the driver's side. He slide himself over so she could climb into driver's seat.

The drive took her only about ten minutes. Most of the guards had gone home for the night, but a few were still there making sure no one messed with the artifacts. They had a few threats to the team because of their findings, but Signey was not one to back down.

"I'm surprised to see you here Doc, forget something?" Signey smiled and shook her head.

"No, just wanted to get some more work done and I needed to have the subject of that work in front of me."

"If you need anything we will be in the guard house."

"I'll yell if I need anything. Thanks, Hank." Fenrir trotted behind her as she made her way to the statues she needed to see. Most of the statues she had found at other known Viking lands were crude, but the ones she found here were pristine. Even after hundreds of years the signs of wear and age were none existent. Signey stopped to turn the spot light on the two statues and she went to work. Fenrir knew full well they could be here all night and settled himself down to take a nap.

OoO

Loki hissed as he stood up. The landing he had made was by no means graceful. It took him days just to be able to get the strength to move. The Other had told him the journey to Midgard would be unpleasant, but he had not been prepared for the pain that he was experiencing now. What remained of his clothing was in tatters and his skin was even more battered and bruised. He grimaced looking around him. He hated the world of mortals and would complain when Thor use to drag him here when they were younger. The only time he enjoyed it here is when he and Sigyn would come and walk amongst the natives of this land. Sigyn loved the people here, but all he saw insects.

"I will never understand why she loved these creatures so much. They scurry around like rats in their mundane fruitless lives...knowing not that nothing they do will matter." He sat down and tried to catch his breath. He was in more pain then he had even known, at least physically. He had to heal, before he could even attempt to start the mission he had been sent to do. He had never truly learned to use healing magic and he knew that Midgard was the last place in the Nine Realms he would be able to find a healing stone. Angrily he shoved his hands into what was left of his clothing pockets and he found a scrap of paper. He pulled it from the cloth and looked it over. As he read the name he gave a mirthless laugh and let his hand fall down into his lap. The scepter pulsed and a wicked grin spread on the trickster's face. "The good lady did say to look her up if I was ever in the vicinity. I should take her up on her most gracious offer."

Rising to his feet Loki used what little bit of magic he had left to make himself look normal again. He did not need the humans questioning him on his appearance. He even used a glamor to alter his clothes to that of Midgard standards. His grip on the scepter tightened and he could feel power flood into him. As much as he hated the control the thing had give Thanos over him, Loki liked the power it gave him. He pointed the tip of the scepter up and thought of Signey. Within a moment he knew where she was and how to get to her. He hoped his son would not question his presence too much. The less the boy knew the better.

OoO

Signey sat cross legged on the ground and stared at the object of her frustration. She had spent the last two hours walking around the statue trying to find something, anything that could help her figure out the symbols and writing on the base of the of it. She used the smart pad that she had been given to look over all of the writings she and other colleges had found through out the years. None of the writings matched the ones in front of her now. She pinched the top of her nose and let out a tired sigh. Fenrir opened one eye and inwardly laughed. She was so obsessive about her work that there were times he had to physically drag her away from it. Tonight just might be one of those nights.

"Who the hell is she?" Signey rose from her seated position and walked over to the statue of the man that stood to the unknown's left. This one she knew was a depiction of the god Loki. The writing on his statue was decipherable for her. "I bet you know who she is." Fenrir stood up and nudged her hand with his nose. He gave a low whine and Signey's fingers began massaging his ear. "I swear somewhere someone is laughing at me over this. I'm betting he is getting a kick out of it." The wolf looked up at her as she stared into the Loki statue's eyes and she began to laugh. "Well My Lord, if you will not give me the answer then I humbly ask you to point me in the right direction." Signey grabbed her pack and began pulling out a alter kit she had made. Methodically she set up her alter between both statues. She decided to use the two figures as her representation of the God and Goddess. She set her four quarters candles in the appropriate direction and ended the set up with putting out bowls or water and salt. Her last thing before beginning was to turn off the spot light.

By candle light she made her circle and called the quarters. Once her preparation was done Signey sank to her knees and began to quietly ask for guidance. Being Wiccan she had a wide choice of Deities to choose from, but in her heart she had always been drawn to Frigga as her Mother Goddess. Her Amma (grandmother) would read old legends to her as a child. It was those stories that made her want to study history and mythology. Signey sat there for what seemed like hours till the candles had burned out. Cast in to darkness she still stared up at the statue of the god Loki. Most people saw him as a less then benevolent god. The stories told about him were ones of mischief and murder. Signey never truly believed he was as evil as most thought. She thought him to be misunderstood. His pranks were meant to test the wit of the other gods. He was chaos personified and she happened to like chaos. Change was always a way of moving forward. Rising to her feet she gave thanks to the elements and opened the circle she had created. Lastly she bowed her head and let her eyes slip closed.

"I ask for guidance. Lady Frigga, mother of all, Goddess of magic and wisdom, I ask for your blessing to find the knowledge I seek. Lord Loki, God of Wit and Chaos, I ask of you your strength and cunning. If it is your will for me to learn the secrets this holds I ask for a sign to lead me in the right direction."

"And what pray tell would you do to gain this sign that you request?" Signey jumped and spun on her heels in the direction she heard the voice come from. In the dark she could make out the silhouette of a man. He was tall and lean, but it was too dark to see any other features.

"Who...whose there?" Her voice shook and she felt a shiver run through her.

"You will find out in time." A low growl sounded in the dark. Fenrir gnashed his teeth and placed himself between Signey and the shadow. "How amusing, you have a mongrel."

"Move and he will not hesitate to attack." A dark chuckle sounded from the shadow and Fenrir snarled and lunged at it as a warning. Signey tightened her grip on her athame. It was blunt at the edges, but she could still do some damage if she had to. "If I were you I would leave."

"First you ask of my help and now you threaten me, ask me to leave. Are all you mortals so fickle?"

"What?!"

"I have been watching you for quite some time and I heard your words. You wanted a sign, a way to figure out secrets. Well my lady, I am here to answer your prayer."

"Who are you?" With a flick of his wrist the shadow turned on the large spot light and Signey's eyes slammed shut from sudden glaring light. She felt a hand on the back of her neck and lips at her ear.

"I am the one you just prayed to. The God of Wit and Chaos, that is what you called me is it not?" Signey's breath hitched and she tried in vain to turn around to see the person behind her. His cold hand held her in place. "Do you fear me?" His voice, like gravel and silk all at the same time made her shiver.

"No." Another evil laugh sounded from the man's lips.

"You should." Before Signey could open her mouth to retort Fenrir jumped at the man who held her neck. She spun herself away from his grip and turned with her athame pointed in his direction. With a loud cry of agony the man fell to the ground with Fenrir growling loudly from atop the his chest.

"I think it should be you that should be scared. Fenrir does not take kindly to anyone threatening me. Now who the hell are you?" The large bulk of the wolf blocked her view of the man's face. She could hear him struggle under Fenrir's weight, but the wolf did not move. His teeth were bared and he snapped just inches away from the man's face.

"Call of your beast and I will answer." Signey snorted and shook her head.

"Answer and I will think about telling him to back off." Fenrir leaned his weight onto the man's chest as he continued to snap and snarl. She heard a pained groan from her attacker and she stepped around to get a better look at him. Fenrir never once took his eyes off the man. Signey looked at the man and she hand flew to her mouth. "Agent Frost?!" Confusion turned to annoyance. "I really don't find this funny. I get people are against my beliefs, but this..."

"You...you think I was jesting...?" Signey knelt down to look the trapped man in the eyes. Loki gritted his teeth at the pain that his son's weight was causing. His ribs were at best bruised , at worst broken from Thanos's hospitality.

"I have spent most of my life being bullied about my faith. I have been threatened, beat up...I don't need to be toyed with." Her hand moved and gripped his shoulder and the glamor that hide his injuries faded. Signey gasped and quickly pushed Fenrir off. "How...what...oh Goddess." Loki let out a pained laugh and tried in vain to raise himself up. "What happened to you?"

"A moment ago you were threatening me and now you care that I am injured. Mortals are truly flighty creatures." Signey wrapped her arm under his and helped Loki into a sitting position. He hissed at her touch, but allowed her to move him. This had not happened how he had planned. He wanted to awe the woman into submission, but having her sympathy might work just as well. "I have been cast out for my tricks. What you see is my punishment."

"You are telling me that you are really Loki, God of Mischief, an immortal?"

"Is it so hard to believe? You meet the God of Thunder in...what was the charming place called?"

"New Mexico, and I did not find out who he was till after it was over. I left the morning after running into you." Signey made sure he could keep himself sitting up and she jumped to her feet. She began to pace back and forth trying to make sense of everything. "My cousin said that Thor had been banished for starting problems and had to prove his worth to go home."

"I am guessing the charming doctor that helped my hapless brother is your cousin?" Signey gave a sarcastic laugh and rolled her eyes.

"No that would be Jane Foster, my cousin's name is Darcy." Loki thought back to the people he saw with his brother and remembered a dark haired woman. He guessed that was the one she spoke of. "So if you are who you say you are...I say prove to me that you are a god."

"And what manner of proof would satisfy you? Should I conjure a beast from another world? Turn your wolf into a cat? What do you wish of me?" Signey's brow furrowed and she bit her lip in thought. Loki sighed and gingerly rose to his feet. Fenrir kept himself between the two. He could smell that this was indeed his father, but his loyalty and love rested solely with Signey. Loki saw the dagger in her hands and a thought came to him. He knew what it was and the fact it did not have a sharp edge, but the tip of it was sharp enough to pierce mortal flesh. Good thing he was far from mortal. He moved before Signey could react and grasped the wrist of the hand holding the athame. "You wanted proof. This weapon even in it's blunt form can cause damage yes?" She nodded and swallowed hard. He felt her hand tremble under his grip. He pulled her arm hard plunging the athame into his side. Signey screamed and tried to pull her hand away, but Loki held on to it.

"Oh Goddess!" He smiled in a feral way and pulled the dagger back. It cut through his jacket and shirt, but the flesh underneath was unharmed. Signey knew he had stabbed himself full force. There was no faking it, not with her that close. "That should have..."

"Perforated my lung. I am a god. Your weapons can not hurt us." She stared at him for a few minutes and tried to calm her heart. In the distance the sound of foot steps running toward them broke her out of her stupor. "Tell no one of me or I will not give you the answers you so crave. Get rid of the ones who are coming and do try to be convincing." Before she could answer him she heard someone calling to her.

"Doctor Laufey we heard you scream..."

"It...it was nothing. I jumped at my own shadow." The lead guard Hank gave her a look and proceeded to check around to see if anyone was lurking in the shadows.

"Are you sure?" Signey gave him a sweet smile and nodded.

"I guess I am just overtired. I have been working a lot the last few days." One of the other agents gave a light chuckle and holstered his gun.

"Then you should wrap up what you are doing here and go home and get forty winks Doc."

"That sounds like good advice. I just need to gather my tools and I will be up to the guard house in a few."

"Do you need one of us to stay?" She shook her head and the men left her to do what she had to. Signey knelt down and began to pack her alter back into her pack. Her hands shook violently and she dropped one of the candle holders back to the ground. She went to reach for it only to find her hand brushing against the flesh of another. She closed her eyes and tried to slow her galloping heart. The feel of warm breath on her ear made her jump.

"You did very well my lady, I dare say you could be a fair liar if given a small amount of time. I did promise to give you answers did I not?" Signey turned her head so she could look him in the eye. Even with the bruises and the swollen flesh he was breathtaking. She could just stay there and stare into his eyes forever if he let her.

"Yes."

"You will have them in time. First we need to leave this place before those men get suspicious. Do you have a place I may rest and heal from my wounds?"

"My truck is near the entrance of the site. Follow Fenrir and get into the cab of the truck. I will be there in a few minutes." Signey whistles and the large wolf moved to her side. She whispered orders in his ear and the wolf gently head butted her arm. Her hand patted his head and she rose to her feet. She held out her hand to Loki and to her surprise he did take it. "Stay to the shadows. Those men will not hesitate to shoot you if they think you are a threat." Loki let out a low laugh.

"Is that concern I hear?"

"For their lives, yes. If a blade doesn't harm you I doubt bullets will do anything either." The small smirk on his broken lips told her all she needed to know. "I will be along soon." She turned and began to finish packing up her things. Her mind raced and her heart still felt like it was in her throat. She shook her head to clear the thoughts and the fear that welled inside her.

OoO

Fenrir lead his father along the shadows. Every few seconds his yellow eyes slide over and he glanced up at the man he called father. Even in the dark he could see and smell the blood from Loki's wounds. They made there way slowly through the site keeping themselves hidden from prying eyes. Fenrir looked over the staff that Loki had in his right hand and he stopped dead.

"Why are you here?" Loki let out a slightly angry sigh. He did not turn around to face his son.

"I have been denied my birthright and have been cast out of Asgard. Anything else you would like to know?"

"What happened?"

"The details are unimportant. I am here now and I have plans for this plebeian world. First I need rest to heal the wounds I sustained from my battles." Fenrir tilted his head to the side.

"Battles?" Loki again sighed and pinch the bridge of his nose. The pain he was in had drained his already low patience.

"It is none of your concern Fenrir." His voice was low, but Fenrir could tell there was a hint of warning to it.

"If it threatens Signey it is my concern. I will not let you or your enemies hurt her." Loki smirked and shook his head.

"Such affection for a pest. Tell me, how is it she broke through my enchantment when she touched me? It was not the first time either. I was invisible when I saw you months ago and she ran right into me."

"She is more in tune with things then you would imagine. She knows our history father, can speak most of the old languages long since forgotten. She is far smarter than most I have encountered on this planet. Her faith is the beliefs of old. She worships the Norse Gods, us...Gran and you are her favored. If nothing else spare her for that fact alone. She is of no use to you right now..."

"The more you try to talk me out of being in her presence the more I think you are hiding something Fenrir. Now what could it be?"

"You are the God of Lies you figure it out." Fenrir trotted passed his father and did not look back at him again. Loki smirked and followed after the wolf. "I will give you this warning yet again father, you hurt her and I swear by the Allfather I will rip your throat out."

"If she does what she is told I will have no reason to bring her harm. Does she know what you are? Does she know her pet is the offspring of a god?"

"No, she thinks I am nothing more than a wolf. I doubt she would care even if she did know what I was. I am her guardian, one of the few living things she cares about anymore."

"Fair enough." Fenrir stopped at Signey's truck and sat down by the passenger door. He inwardly smiled at the look of disgust that his father had on his face. The truck was older and needed a new paint job, but other than that it was clean and well maintained. Loki looked at the door and tried to figure out how to open it.

"Lift the handle gently. Then pull back on the door toward you." Loki let out an annoyed huff, but did as his son directed. He stepped up into the truck and slide to the center of the bench seat. Fenrir hopped up and sat next to him. Loki let his head fall back on the head rest and he closed his eyes. "Father?'

"Hmmm?"

"Where did you get the Staff of Souls?" Loki's eyes shot open and his head turned.

"The what?" Fenrir nudged the staff in Loki's hand.

"The Staff of Souls. It is said to belong to a Valkyrie. It's powers were said to ensnare souls to send to the pit of Hel or uplift them to Valhalla. It can control any being living or dead, save the one whom it was made for."

"And whom was it made for?" Fenrir bowed his head and would not meet his father's gaze. "Fenrir."

"It was made for..." The sound of the driver side door opening made both Loki and Fenrir jump. Signey slide behind the wheel of her truck. She placed her pack behind her seat.

"We have to go through the check point to get out of here. I know you are pretty banged up, but do you think you could...I don't know scrunch down and hide behind Fenrir or make yourself invisible, or something?" Loki let out an annoyed growl and waved his hand. He disappeared from her sight and Signey started her truck. It did not take long to get through security and make her way back to her cabin. Her mind was still racing at what was happening. Her eyes shifted to her right and she hand slowly moved to see if Loki was still there since she could not see him. She nearly screamed when a hand gripped her wrist. Loki's illusion broke as soon as he touched her.

"I did not give you permission to paw at me mortal!" Signey shook her arm free and slammed on the brakes. Her hands gripped the steering wheel and she stared forward. Her breathing was erratic and she could feel the fire of anger rise in her blood. "Did I strike a nerve?" Turning to face him her face was a mask of annoyance. It shocked him a bit that she could break his grip. He must have been far weaker than he thought from the last beating Thanos inflicted upon him.

"Look here you...pompous ass I might be just a lowly mortal as you put it, but don't think for one moment I will let you push me around. I'm not even sure I believe you really are a god, but I have never turned away a person who looked like they needed help. Now if you can't handle that then I suggest you get the fuck out of my truck and find someone else to dress those wounds or you can try to be a little nicer and I will do everything in my power to make sure you heal up. Now what's it going to be?" Loki sat up straighter and blinked a few times at her outburst. Very few people had even spoken to him in such a way and he was not sure how to take it. The last person to do so was Odin and just thinking about his so called father made his blood boil. Even as angry as she was Loki found a alluring beauty in her rage filled features. Mentally he chided himself for thinking a mortal was in any way, shape or form beautiful. She was an insect, beneath him and worst of all one of his brother's charges. Since Thor loved Midgard so much he had claimed the right to protect it. If he was to heal enough to do the task set before him Loki knew he would have to acquiesce to some of her demands. He let the annoyance leave his face and in it's place was a mask of compliance.

"Forgive me my dear lady, I am not accustom to being touched." Her face changed from one of anger to one of sadness. She turned back to look at the lonely road they were one and she let out a sigh.

"Let's just get you back to my cabin so I can patch you up." Signey did not say anything else or even look back over at Loki the rest of the way back to her cabin. He surprised her by letting her help him into the small dwelling. She gave up her bed and opted for the couch after she had cleaned and wrapped his wounds. She left him to rest and went back into her kitchen. It was then that the reality of the last few hours really sank in. She not only did she have a god in her bed, but one of the most vilified ones in all of human history. People in the future would call her brave or incredibly foolish. His promise to help her with the inscription on the statue was far too great to pass up. She just hoped she would not regret it in the days to come.


	6. Answers and Promises

September 19th, 2011

Frigga sat in her chambers silently mourning. She put on a brave face when out amongst her people, but here she could drop the facade of indifference. For months she has retired to her rooms and let the tears come. She hated herself for lying to her children. If she and Odin had just told Loki the truth about his heritage he would be here with them. Losing Sigyn was painful enough, but to have lost both of them it was more than her heart could bare some days. Odin did not know how to comfort her. He tried, but he was not suited for dealing with matters of the heart. In all the time she had known Odin she had only seen him shed tears a few times. The first was when Thor was born, the second at the birth of Sigyn and the last two were at the deaths of their youngest children.

"My Lady?" Frigga wiped the tears from her cheeks and stood up. She did not need her handmaidens seeing her crying. "Forgive me My Queen, but Lady Freya is here to see you."

"Please send her in Irpa." She heard the rustle of Irpa's skirt as the girl curtsied and went to lead Freya into the room. "What brings you to the palace my friend?" Freya waited til the heavy door was shut behind her to speak.

"I wanted to see how you were? I was unable to come here after...oh Frigga I am so sorry. I had prayed that the prince would recover from Sigyn's death, but it seems it..."

"Drove him to madness. The man I saw right before his fall from the Bi-Frost was not the son I raised. I failed them both." Freya placed her hands on the queen's shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"You did not fail them. Sigyn's life was taken by a coward and Loki...I do not know what drove him to commit the acts he did, but I know you did everything you could for him. You raised the son of one of our greatest enemies. Gave him love, a home and gave hope that our people could become one again. You can not blame..."

"Then who do I blame Freya? Odin? Thor? Or perhaps I should blame Laufey for throwing Loki away. All I know is both of my babes are gone, lost to me and my heart is broken."

"I wish there was something I could say. I mourn them both as well. Sigyn though not of my flesh was still my most beloved of the children I have raised. I also was very fond of Loki even after all his pranks. You must forgive yourself Frigga. We can not change what is. We can only move forward. Take heart in the fact you have Thor, that he is alive and well and celebrate that."

"You were always good at using my own words against me Freya. Is that not the same thing I told you after you lost Od?"

"It is. You had just placed Sigyn in my arms and gave me a reason to still find joy in life. I will never be able to repay the kindness that was given to me. The only way I can start is to help you through your grief. I am here as long as you need me." Frigga grasped her friend's hands and began to sob openly. The two women did not notice Odin enter the room and stay in the shadows. His own heart was heavy even after all the months that had passed. He watched them for a while then slipped back out of the room unseen.

OoO

Signey had her godly house guest with her for over a month now. His wounds were almost completely healed and much of his strength had returned. She split her time between her work and her care of Loki. She had made sure his wounds were cleaned and dressed. He only spoke to her if she asked him questions, but he skirted around any attempts she made to find out who the woman was that was depicted in the statue. After a few days of no answers she gave up trying to get him to talk about anything of importance. He would ask her questions about humanity, but she could tell he was not very interested in her answers. His comments on humans bordered on a severe dislike. Signey started to question her faith in him as her lead male deity. He was nothing like she had imagined.

"You look puzzled mortal." She turned her head to see Loki standing in the small hallway that connected the kitchen and the bedroom. His skin looked far healthier now then when she first found him. It was pale and perfect. She quickly shook her head and banished the thoughts that ran through it.

"Just thinking. You seem to be feeling better."

"Your care has been quite instrumental in my current state of health. I dare say for a mortal you are not completely useless."

"I guess I should take that as a compliment." Loki cocked his head to the side and moved closer to where she was sitting.

"You sound...disappointed." Signey raised her head and looked him straight in the eyes. Probably not the smartest thing to do with a god, but her father had told her that when you spoke to someone always look them in the eye. She was pretty sure he never thought that she would be looking into the eyes of a demigod.

"You are just not what I pictured when I think of a god." A evil grin came to his lips and he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her into a standing position. Her breath caught in her throat and she just stared wide eyed into his blue green orbs. He had done this many times since she had brought him home. She knew it was a cultural expression in the world of the Vikings. It was used to covey affection or control. Right now she had a feeling it might be used for both by him.

"Tell me then, how would you picture me? Do you think I am some misunderstood creature? That I have a quality that would redeem me of my wicked ways?" Signey pulled away from him and grabbed one of her books. She flipped through it till she found the picture she was looking for.

"This is how you are pictured." Loki took the book and began to laugh. The picture was a of a man with a devil mask.

"This is how mortals see me?"

"Unfortunately yes. This is how they see Thor." She flipped a few pages and pointed to the picture of a armor clad man with blonde hair. Out of the two pictures the second was far more appealing then Loki's. "I have to say I think you are far better looking then the God of Thunder."

"Are you trying to flatter me so I give you what you want?"

"No, I am speaking the truth. I saw him remember. Big, blonde and aggressive are not my type." Loki searched her eyes for any hint of lies and found none.

"So what my dear lady is your "type"?" Signey blushed and side stepped him to pick up her cell phone that thankfully began to ring. She held up her hand to him hoping he would get the point and be silent. He rolled his eyes and sank down into one of the kitchen chairs. He was nothing if not patient when it came to toying with her. She was a challenge and he so loved a challenge. Signey headed for the door leading out to the beach to get some kind of privacy so she could speak to whoever was calling her. Once she was outside her thumb slide over the screen and she was meet by a voice she had not heard in months.

"Hello."

"Siggy!" A bright smile crept onto her lips and she settled herself down on one of the rocks that lined the beach.

"Darcy! How are you?"

"Okay I guess, been crazy. We have been working none stop. Jane wants her hunky god back." Signey laughed.

"So the scientist fell for the myth."

"Yeah, I always thought that if those guys were real it would be you falling for one of them. I mean shit is was right up your alley. I'm just sorry you missed it." Signey internally chuckled and she bit her lip to stop the laughter from bubbling out of her.

"Oh I am quite alright with unearthing dead cultures. I don't know what I would do if I ever meet a real god." She tried very hard to keep her voice neutral.

"You would have loved Thor. Hopefully when he comes back you can pick his brain about all things Viking." Signey listened as her cousin rambled on about what happened in New Mexico. She leaves out she was actually there to save the chewing out she would get from her cousin for not coming to see her. Signey loved Darcy with all her heart, but her work always had come first. The subject changed to what was going on now and that she and Jane were in a holding pattern till their friend Erik came back from whatever S.H.I.E.L.D wanted of him. "So when are you coming back to the states?"

"I'm not sure. I have a lot going on here and I have leads on a new dig site..."

"So what you are trying to say is never, right?" Signey sighed and began to pace. She and Darcy had this little argument at least once a year for the last seven years. Since Signey had left the states to pursue her passion she had only returned a hand full of times. Once was to help Dacry after her parents divorced and the other was to back off Darcy's so-called stepfather from making her life a living hell. Signey had taken sole responsibility of her cousin, going as far as paying for Darcy's education.

"Darcy..."

"I know, I get it, but I miss having you around, ya know. Other than my dad you are the only family I got."

"I...you are truly the only family I have left. I just...there is nothing other than you in the states for me Darcy. At least if I work I don't have to remember. Coming back home is too much for me."

"I know, I know. I just miss you."

"I miss you too. Maybe I can have you fly out here. I have a nice little cabin on the beach." She heard Darcy let out a sarcastic bark.

"Yeah and I bet it is freaking cold as hell up there."

"Hell is hot my dear, more like cold as Jotunheim would work better, but it is not bad up here right now. It is a balmy sixty degrees. Almost bikini weather by Norway standards."

"Signey you are crazy." Letting out a low chuckle Signey rolled her eyes.

"You're related to me so what does that make you?"

"Cousin to the Ice Queen. Do you still sit outside in short sleeves when it snows?"

"Yes, but the cold doesn't bother me. It never has." The two chatted for at least an hour longer while Signey's house guest watched her out the window. Fenrir sat next to his father and let out a low whine. Loki let his hand move and her gently rubbed the top of the wolf's head.

"She does not fear me."

"No she doesn't. She does not fear much at all." Loki looked down and meet his son's gaze.

"So I have seen. She is unlike most mortals I have ever been in contact with. Far smarter then most, I have not had a person challenge me in the way she has. I threaten her very life and she just shrugs it off. She has treated my wounds and still has not asked why I was in such a state. If I did not know better I could swear she is not a human." Fenrir stayed quiet and followed his father back into the bedroom. He looked around the room and saw that other than some books and clothes there was not much in the way of personal effects. A few pictures adorned her dresser and he picked up the closest one. In the frame was a picture of a young girl sitting on her father's shoulders. Both looked like they were laughing and Loki felt a pang of sorrow. He stamped it down and let his hatred try to fill him again. Hate was far more comfortable to him then sadness.

"That is my father." Loki jumped and spun on his heels. He had been so deep in thought he had not heard her come in the house let alone the room. Signey must have finished her call and came looking for him.

"You look nothing like him." Signey smiled sadly and sat down on the corner of the bed.

"I have his eyes, but that's it. I really don't even look like my mother either. My cousin likes to joke the stork left me at the wrong house." She saw the mild look of confusion on his face and she let out a small giggle. Her hands gently took the picture from him and let out a sigh. "He was always so strong. I use to think he was invincible."

"Where is he now?"

"Dead. He was killed when I was ten. He worked for the government and in his last mission something went wrong. My mom and I got the visit no one ever wants to have. It was all apologies and he died with honor. Back then I didn't honor, I just wanted my father back."

"He made his choice." She looked up at him and nodded. "You speak of him, but what of your mother?"

"She's gone too. Died of cancer almost nine years ago. She fought it, but in the end it spread too quickly. Darcy is the only real family I have left, her and Nicola, my mother's bestfriend." She rose and placed the picture back on her dresser. "I know the legends of your family, but I...I guess what I am asking is are they true?" Loki sneered and looked at the ground.

"What do you want to hear? That my true father left me to die alone as an infant or that Odin lied to me my entire life. I was told I was his son, that I was born to be a king only to find out it was all a lie. He and his oaf of a son threw me into the abyss hoping I would die. Yet I live and I swear I will make them pay for what they have done to me." Signey stood there rooted to the spot, not knowing what to say. His voice held such an edge and she could see the hate burning in his eyes. Behind the hate she saw great sadness and it dissolved some of her fear. She moved slowly to touch his arm, a look of sympathy on her face. He turned and snarled at her before her fingers brushed his arm. "Do not presume to touch me you stupid mewling quim!" Her hand moved quicker then he thought possible for a human and it slapped him across the face. His cheek stun and he stumbled back.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! I don't care if you are a god or not, you do not have the right to call me vulgar names!" He stared at her while cradling his jaw.

"You struck me?"

"Damn right I did. I might not be high and mighty like you, but I don't deserve to be treated like your whipping boy. I have never asked you how you were injured, never once did I think to call the authorities or S.H.I.E.L.D for that matter, all I ask is to be treated with an iota of respect. If you can't do that, then get the fuck out of my home!" Loki rose to his full height and glared at Signey. Fenrir placed himself between the two, growling, but not facing his father while doing so. Signey gripped the wolf's collar and pulled him back behind her.

"I have killed people for less than that." His voice was low, but she felt a shiver run down her spine. Something about the way he said it made her back up a few feet. He took a long stride and stood right in front of her. Signey let out an audible gulp, but held her ground. She heard Fenrir's low rumbling growl and the wolf glared at Loki. "The only thing saving you mortal is the fact that I owe you for tending my wounds, but do not mistake my gratitude with any type of affection."

"You owe me nothing. You were injured and it is human nature to help those who need it."

"Ah, but I promised you an answer to the problem that vexes you. So you did help me for a price."

"At this point it doesn't even matter anymore. If you are going to hang it over my head maybe it is not worth knowing." She side stepped him and grabbed her keys and bag. "I have work to do. If you are here when I get back fine, if not I wish you well. I just don't have the strength for games Loki. Mortals are not toys, we are thinking, feeling beings just as you are. You might learn something from us if you only had the patience to." She whistled and Fenrir turned his head toward the door, but did not move. He was torn. "Stay with him if you like boy. I will be back." With that she was out the door and gone.

"You did not have to threaten her." Loki rolled his eyes and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"She has a habit of touching."

"She was showing you sympathy. You and she are both orphans..." Loki instantly regretted telling his son that he was not Asgardian at all, but a Frost Giant made to look like the rest of the people of Asgard. Fenrir had taken it better than Loki had expected.

"Her parents are dead, mine never wanted me Fenrir there is a difference. My whole life has been a lie."

"Father I..." Loki held up his hand to silence his son. He sighed wearily and stood up from the chair.

"There are no words that will fix this Fenrir. Your mortal is right this is not the time for games. I have something to attend to and I have wasted enough time here. I will be leaving before the girl returns." Fenrir let out a low whine, but did not argue. Instead he quietly padded out of the kitchen through the back door of the cabin leaving Loki alone. With no more distractions the young god prepared himself to start looking for the Tesseract. He had a good idea where to start thanks to overhearing Signey's conversation with her cousin. He would start by paying a visit of sorts to Dr. Selvig. Loki found a piece of paper and wrote Signey a letter. With one last look over his shoulder he left.

OoO

"Dr. Laufey you might want to come look at this." Signey looked up from her work and saw one of her team waving her over. The entire dig sight had been cleared out over a week ago and even the statues had been moved to keep them safe. She had been having more problems with a group of Norse Paganists wanting the artifacts and writings turned over to them. Another group that had started trouble was called Under One God. It was a group that wanted to stop talk of any other religion that wasn't theirs. The Norse Pagans did not bother Signey at all really, since she was on technically and could talk them down from most of their lofty requests. The other group had made death threats and even trashed one of the stock rooms that held some of the clay work and tools used by the Vikings in their everyday lives. To make sure their history stayed safe the Norwegian government gave permission for S.H.I.E.L.D to move the very large, very heavy statues.

"What did you find?" Signey took her magnifying glasses and made her way over.

"It looks like this statue has a secret compartment in the base. I wanted to check with you before I tried to open it." Signey knelt down and place the glasses on her face. She could see the outline of a opening, but could not figure out how to open it within the first glance.

"Killian, go get Nicola maybe she can figure this out." He gave a quick nod and ran to the other side of the warehouse. Signey ran her hands over the base of her mystery statue. Her fingers floated over the delicate scroll work trying to find a switch or latch anywhere to unlock the compartment. "Maybe it just looks like there should be something there." Nicola showed up a moment later and both women went over the base.

"There is no switch. It might just be the design when they put it together Doctor. The only think I can suggest is having the thing x-rayed to see if there is a open area in the base. I will have to order the equipment it should only take a few days."

"Make the order. I will try to concentrate on what I was working on before. Let me know when the equipment comes in Nicola." The older woman put her hand on Signey's shoulder.

"You look tired my friend."

"I haven't slept well in a while. Too much running through my mind."

"You should go home and rest then. We can handle everything here. It does us no good if our leader is run down and distracted."

"I am not distracted." A sly smile came to Nicola's lips.

"Really? I thought I saw you making a sketch earlier this morning, but it wasn't of anything we have been working on. So who is he?" Signey blushed and turned her head away.

"He...I'm not sure how to explain him. He just sort of showed up one day..."

"So he is the reason you aren't sleeping." Nicola nudged the younger woman with her elbow and winked."

"It's not like that...it's just...ugh...I...he is not the nicest person you would want to meet. He is brash, volatile and completely..."

"You're smitten."

"Nicola! No I am not smitten."

"Oh my young friend, he must be something to have you this flustered. For all the years I have known you I have never seen you this enthralled by anything other than dust old bones and stone."

"He is unlike anyone I have ever met before and yet...Nic I swear I have the feeling I have known him my entire life. It is just weird."

"Does he know you feel this way?" Signey snorted and shook her head.

"He would laugh at me. I don't think I am his type."

"Then the man is a fool." Signey sighed and looked away. Her eyes falling back on the statue of Loki. "Go home. Rest and come back fresh in the morning. If we find anything I will call you I promise."

"Alright. I will see you in the morning. Thanks." Signey gave a few more orders before leaving the warehouse and heading home. It irked her to no end that Loki effected her this much. She had to shake these feeling or she feared they would break her. As she drove back to her cabin part of her prayed he had left, while the other part of her prayed he was waiting for her.

OoO

When Fenrir greeted her outside the door she had a feeling that the house was empty. Her suspicions were confirmed when she sat the letter left on the table. Signey took the letter and made her way back to her room. It was strange to back into her room after this past month of sleeping on the couch. She flopped down onto her bed and unfolded the letter. It was at least a full page long. She smiled seeing the fancy penmanship and began to read.

Lady Signey,

I regret that I have to take me leave. I will be forever grateful for your hospitality and care. I hope you will forgive my rude outburst this morning, I am not accustom to kindness and do not know how to except it graciously. You have been more than kind to me , even as I have been unkind to you.

I believe I do owe you an answer to your little mystery, as per our deal. The statue that has vexed you so is that of the Goddess Sigyn. The script on the base is written in the language that has been long since dead to your kind. I have looked over your rubbings of the text and here is the translation.

Beloved Sigyn, Fidelity and Victory be her yolk. May she watch over us all till the end of days.

Your kind knows little about her, but know this she was important to me. If you share your knowledge of who she is please do so with care. I hope to one day repay your kindness with more than mere words, but for now all I can promise is that you are now under my protection. I will return to you and reward your faithfulness and compassion.

Signey read the letter over a few times and felt a pang of loneliness with his leaving. The last month had been anything but easy, but she had gotten use to him greeting her after a long day at the warehouse. There was even times he had not acted like a complete and utter prick. He had made her laugh, told her stories that made her wildest dreams seem tame. All in all her little cabin seemed larger and so very empty.

"Guess it is just us again Fenrir." Signey rolled off the bed and put the letter in her old battered notebook. She went through her routine of eating dinner and taking a shower before heading to bed. It was still daylight out, but she found she had no energy to look over any of her notes. She instead pulled out her father's old mythology book and began looking for any mention of Sigyn in it. What little she found made her cringe. Her book shown a picture of a woman kneeling over a man who was tied to a rock. A giant serpent was coiled over the man and she could see venom dripping from it's fangs. The caption under the picture stated that this was the Goddess Sigyn standing watch over her husband Loki in his imprisonment. Odin granted her a small mercy in the bowl that she was holding under the dripping fangs. It prevented most of the venom from hitting Loki in his eyes, but the bowl would fill and she would have to empty it. When she turned to rid the bowl of the liquid it opened Loki's face to the caustic venom. "How horrid. Why would anyone do this to another person?"

The more she read of the punishment the more she wondered what Loki did to received a punishment this harsh. She had read most of the translated works on Loki and the rest of the Norse gods. She knew he had committed acts that most would say border on cruel. There were works that said he killed people or he tried to start a war because he was bored. After reading through the book for another hour or so she slammed it shut and rubbed her temples. Her eyes throbbed and she sunk into her bed. It did not help that she had not changed the sheets after Loki's departure. His scent hit her nose and she groaned. She had caught hints of it while changing his bandages or if the breeze blew it into her when they would be talking in the kitchen. He smelled like mint and sandalwood.

"Gods Nicola is right, I am smitten. Crap!" She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. If she was lucky her mind would be silent tonight. If she was unlucky at least her dreams would be entertaining.

OoO

The sound of pounding on her door woke Signey up with a start. Fenrir raised his head lazily from the bed and sniffed the air. He let out a annoyed snort and jumped off the bed. Padding down the hall he waited by the door for Signey. She threw a robe on over her nightgown and unlocked the door before ripping it open. She opened her mouth to start yelling at whomever it was that decided to disturb what was a very heated dream. The intrusion left her frustrated and off kilter. When she saw it was Nicola her jaw snapped shut.

"Nic, what in the hell?" The older woman quickly rushed into the cabin and shut the door behind her. In her hands she had something wrapped in a jacket.

"You are not going to believe this..."

"What?"

"I stayed behind to look over the statue again since they were nice enough to bring the x-ray machine. I found...well I am not sure what I found, but I did not want S.H.I.E.L.D to see it before you did." Nicola handed the item over and Signey unwrapped it. Once the jacket was off Signey let out a small squeak. In her hands was a fine leather bound book. The pages were yellowed with age, but the writing was clear and bright. "I already carbon dated the paper. Signey this book is over six hundred years old. I...I can't read it, but it looks like it is old Norse script."

"It is, but this dialect...it is...different." Signey ran back to her bedroom and grabbed a few of her old notebooks. She flipped through them as she made her way back to the kitchen. Once she found the one she was looking for she sat down and began translating the book.

"So you have seen this before."

"Yes I found it when we were in Greenland. It was in an old burial site." Her eyes flew over the ancient letters. "It was the same place I found Fenrir." Nicola patted the wolf's head and sat back in her chair. She smiled seeing Signey's eyes move back and forth rapidly.

"It has been a long time since I have seen you this excited."

"It is not everyday we find something this old and this well intact. If I can translate all of it...Nic this could be huge!"

"I thought the Vikings ruled over this land over over a thousand years ago?"

"They did, it was the height of their rein over this country and others. This book being this young could be that it was a copy of a much older text or even a recount of a clans history. The Vikings did not die out Nicola, they changed. Christianity gave them a choice, convert or be wiped out. Being survivors they converted, but still kept some of the old ways." Nicola placed a firm hand on Signey's shoulder and gave her a serious look.

"I would not tell them you found this yet."

"I will tell S.H.I.E.L.D once I know what the heck this is. For all I know it could be a cookbook or a ledger. It is going to take sometime for me to translate it."

"Then I suggest you get cracking at it. I will handle the warehouse and the others. If we find anything else I will call you."

"I think S.H.I.E.L.D is going to get suspicious if I am gone for more than a few days."

"You did say your cousin wanted you to come home right?" Signey let out a sigh and nodded. "Then I would say go home and take this with you or at the very least have her come out here. She can be your excuse."

"This is why I love you Nic, you have a devious mind."

"Comes from all the years I spent making sure your mother stayed out of trouble after your father..., I have watched you grow up Signey and I know that your parents would be proud of the woman you have become." Signey bit back burning tears. "None of that. I will handle S.H.I.E.L.D for the time being. You needed a break anyway. Spend some time with Darcy and recharge."

"I think I will, but here not back in the states. It is hard enough to move around here with Fenrir, I know there would be no way other than to have S.H.I.E.L.D take me to bring him with me."

"He is a very lucky boy to have a owner that loves him as much as you do." Signey smiled down at the large, dark ball of fur. He looked up at her and tilted his head to one side. His tail began to swish back and forth making her laugh.

"He is one of a kind."

"That he is. I will leave you to your task Signey. Let me know how it goes, okay?"

"I will, Nicola...thanks for this." Nicola put her hands on Signey's shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"You are very welcome. I promised your mother that I would look after you as much as I could and if digging in the dirt and finding lost things makes you happy, well then I will put up with frostbite and bitter winters just to see you smile. Just when I am too old for this one day I hope you will send me to Tahiti or maybe the Bahamas to retire. I will need to thaw out."

"I promise."


	7. Dancing Queen

October 26th, 2011

"Come on Siggy, it can't look that bad." Signey winced at the sound of her cousin's voice coming through the bathroom door. She had let Darcy talk her into going out to a club for a birthday/Halloween party. They were staying in Oslo the largest and oldest city in Norway. Here history and the modern world combined. Signey loved the city, but could only take the hussle and bussle in small doses. She preferred the quiet of her cabin and the sound of the sea. She felt so small in the bigger cities. She also hated leaving Fenrir behind, but he would stick out like a sore thumb if she had brought him. She was grateful Nicola had agreed to watch him. Even as tame as he seemed to her, Signey knew he was still a wild animal. "Open the door."

"How in the name of Hel did I let you talk me into this? Darcy what the hell did you buy me to wear?" She heard a small chuckle and it made her grimace even more as she slipped on the form fitting dress. It had long fairytale sleeves and came down to her ankles. The front of the dress had two slits down it to accent her legs. It was black and also came with a hood attached to it. Once she had it on Signey knew what it was. "The Grim Reaper, really Darcy?"

"It was that or the slutty vampire. I figured you wanted to be more covered then not." With a sigh Signey put the rest of the outfit on. "I can do your hair and makeup if you want?"

"Sure, just don't make me look like Mimi from the Drew Carey Show alright?" Darcy let out a snort and rolled her eyes.

"Just sit down and let me work my magic. I know most of the time I look like a hot mess, but when it comes to clubbing I know what I am doing." Signey sat down on the edge of the tub and let her cousin work her magic. Darcy gave her a smoky eye with just a hint of dark green at the edges. Her skin was naturally pale, but with a little bit of white powder it made her more so. For Signey's lips Darcy went with a dark purple shade to make her look sinister, yet sexy. Signey had always been the prettier of the two and for a few years it made Darcy more than a little bit jealous. It wasn't til Signey confided in her that she had always been a bit jealous of Darcy as well. Darcy might have been a bit quirky, but what she lacked in grace she made up for in boldness. She had a way of not caring what people thought of her and Signey on the other hand was shy and did not handle being around people as well. Together they complemented what the other lacked. It was why they were so close and why Signey had always watched over her cousin. "Alright, take a look."

"Holy Cow Darcy...I look like Hel." Darcy frowned and spun her cousin back around looking her over.

"You do not! You look great!" Signey began to giggle and shook her head. "What?! What is so funny?" Pulling the image up on her phone, she handed it to Darcy and waited. "Real cute Siggy, I guess you do look like Hel, just not the one I thought you meant. I could black out the one side of your face, but I can't help you with the red eye thing. No contacts, ya know."

"This is fine Darcy, I was just joking anyway. You really know your way around makeup and clothes." Signey had to admit she looked very sexy. It was just strange to her to look like a lady when most of her life she spent digging in the dirt.

"Go put your boots on and we can get going. I plan on getting a nice buzz and dance the night away."

"Gods save me." Darcy laughed and pushed Signey out of the bathroom.

"Keep it up and I will make sure to drag you out on the dance floor." Signey held up her hands in surrender.

Okay, Okay I will try to look like I am having fun."

"Good." They finished getting readyall the while trading snarky remarks at each other.

OoO

Loki paced as he waited for The Other to relay his progress to Thanos. He had found the Tesseract in the hands of a human group known as S.H.I.E.L.D. He even went as far as using some of the forbidden magic he had learned to take control over the scientist that was now working on harnessing the cube's power. All in all not bad for two months work, especially since the first month was him trying to heal from the torture they had inflicted upon him. His hand twitched at the thought of going through another round of beating or worse them prying into his mind again. Before he had hung on the memories of Sigyn, of his mother, but even those had been used against him. Their love was like a distant memory and losing that connection just pushed him further into despair. He could hear the steps of someone coming and his breath caught in his lungs. The Other stopped a few feet from him and just waited.

"Well?"

"He is pleased, for now. You have done well." Loki inwardly relaxed, but kept his stance one of confidence. "You are to return to Earth and over see the building of the portal that will allow you to retrieve the Tesseract from the mortals. Once it is close to fruition you will return to us for the last of your training."

"I am grateful for your faith in me." A dark laugh echoed around Loki and he stiffened.

"I would not say it is faith in you that has lead him to give you this chance. He knows full well who holds your heart Disgraced Prince. If you fail, your children and your precious mother will pay for your failure. He will make you watch as he does it. Your pretty little girl...what do you think he will do to her? She would make a fine whore for his soldiers, wouldn't you agree." A growl of rage sounded from the dark prince and he rushed at The Other slamming him into the far wall.

"You or he lay a filthy finger on her..."

"We will not unless you fail. If you truly love your family, you will be successful. If not...then I fear you will be to blame for their pain." Loki let go and backed off a few paces. "Are you ready to return?"

"Yes."

"Follow me then and I shall send you back to your future kingdom. It is too bad you have no queen to share it with." Anger flooded him again, but Loki just grit his teeth and said nothing. He knew The Other was just trying to make him react. He thought of Sigyn and it filled him with a rage full sadness. She would have been his queen if only..., but he could not go back. His old life was gone and he had to try to build a new one. "We know your son is on Earth." Loki stopped dead in his tracks and glared at the creature in front of him. "Do not look so surprised, he is the one who helped you heal, is he not?"

"He watched over me, nothing more. I healed on my own." The Other started walking again, but made no mention of the mortal that had truly helped him heal. She must be too insignificant for him to mention. She was a mere mortal after all.

"I am surprised you did not use the staff to control a mortal to do your bidding. It works the same as when it was used on you. It makes the soul so much more pliable. You can look into their darkest parts of their minds and bend it to your will." Loki looked down at the weapon in his hand and whispered.

"Staff of Souls."

"What?"

"Nothing, just wondering aloud. I shall try it."

"Point the staff at the heart of your target and touch the tip of the blade to that spot. The power will break their will and they are yours to command." Loki nodded as they continued to make their way to send him back to Midgard.

OoO

Signey was miserable. The club was packed with loud, drunk, and obnoxious twenty somethings. Darcy was having a good time at least. Signey sat at a corner table and watched her cousin dance with a group of people. Though she knew Darcy was quite capable of taking care of herself, Signey still kept and eye on her. This wasn't the states and as safe as Oslo could be, there was people who did not have the best intentions. She had had a few of them come up to her tonight offering her drinks or more carnal pleasures. All she could do was politely refuse and nurse her virgin drink. One of them had to keep their head on straight for the night and Darcy really needed to cut loose.

"Are you going to come out and dance at least once?" Signey smiled and shook her head. Darcy sighed and took a big gulp of her mojito. "Come on Sigs, you will have fun I promise."

"I don't dance Darcy. You have fun, I am enjoying watching you in your revelry."

"There you go with the big words again." Darcy bumped her shoulder and grinned. Signey gave her a small push and Darcy made her way back to the dance floor. Signey looked at her empty drink and flagged down the nearest waiter. He took her order and disappeared. She pulled out her phone and sent her daily text to Nicola. She smiled when her alert tone went off and she received a picture of Fenrir sitting on the beach. Her drink arrived and she took a slow sip of it.

"Enjoying that?" The smooth voice made her choke on her drink and her eyes lifted up to meet blue green ones.

"Lo...Loki..." A wry smile formed on his lips at her shock. "I thought you left."

"I also stated I would return." He looked around the club and frowned. "I am surprised to see you in this den of filth. I see my praise of you was misjudged." She shook her head and pointed over to the dance floor.

"I am here with my cousin. She came to visit me for my birthday. The club was her idea, I would have preferred to stay at home and join a coven for a Samhain circle." Loki tilted his head in a nod. His hand slipped over hers and took her drink from it. "You will be disappointed." He shot her a look and took a deep gulp. His face scrunched up at the taste as it was not what he expected.

"This has no spirits in it." She began to laugh and shook her head.

"I like to keep my wits thank you. I do drink, but in the privacy of my own home."

"A wise choice. The men here would not think twice to use any weakness to their advantage." Signey let her eyes drift past Loki out to the dance floor. She could see her cousin dancing close with some guy and she sighed.

"Why is it so easy for her?" Loki turned his head and followed her gaze. It took him a moment to recognize Darcy from seeing her through the eyes of the Destroyer. Her costume and makeup made her look far different from the sloppy dressed girl he had seen. He rolled his eyes in disgust seeing the grinding and thrashing bodies out on the dance floor. It reminded him too much of the seedy taverns Thor like to frequent when they were younger.

"You do not approve of her rutting against that man then?"

"It is her life, not mine. I just don't see the point of doing that, at least not in public." He nodded and caught the eye of the waiter. Signey listened to him order a drink, but her eyes were still glued to her cousin.

"How long do you plan on subjecting yourself to this bothersome noise?"

"Til she is tipsy enough to talk her into leaving. She is young and needs to have fun."

"You sound like a wizened old woman, I thought you were still a maiden?" She let out a laugh and shook her head. His expression was one of mild confusion at her sudden laughter. Thankfully the waiter appeared with his drink to break up the tension a bit.

"I am twenty six as of today actually. I let Darcy talk me into coming here for my birthday, but I hate places like this."

"Then why be here?" Signey tipped her glass to his and clinked them together.

"Sometimes you have to do things you hate to spend time with the ones you love. She is only here for another day, then she leaves to go back to the states and I can get back to my work."

"Was my letter helpful?"

"Yes, it was, but all the stories I have found of her are...well, heartbreaking. Mostly because of what they say happen to you." He snickered and rolled his eyes.

"I have heard them all. I am lashed to a rock under a large serpent, am I correct?"

"That is what I read, but since you are here I doubt that happened. I am hoping the book we found in the base of the statue could at least shed some light on her story."

"You found a book...in the statue?"

"Yes, it is old, over a thousand years we think. The statue dated back at least six hundred or more years so it is extremely odd to find a book that is four hundred years older inside it. Most of the finds I have come across all the relics are about the same age give or take a decade. I was translating the book when I got dragged her by Darcy. I have only got about a chapter done I am sorry to say. The dialect is different from most I have found, but not nearly as impossible as the one on the statue." Signey slide her eyes over to look at Loki and saw he had a far away look on his face.

"Do you have the book with you?"

"No, it is at my cabin. I have it hidden right now. I don't need S.H.I.E.L.D taking it from me." The sound of boisterous laughter made both of them jump as Darcy came back to the table. "Having fun?"

"Fuck ya, this place is great!" Darcy finally noticed Loki sitting next to her cousin and her lips formed a smirk. "Looks like you are getting lucky too, huh?" Signey rolled her eyes and gave Loki an apologetic look.

"Darcy this is..." Before she could finish Loki took Darcy's hand and lifted it to his lips.

"Lucas Frost, it is pleasure."

"Wow, please tell me you have a really hot brother you can fix me up with or I am so stealing you from Siggy." Loki threw back his head and let out a gently laugh which became louder upon seeing Signey turn a nice shade of scarlet.

"I fear that I am an only child and I am rather fond of your, so stealing me will be problematic." Darcy smacked Signey on the arm.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?"

"I...he...we..."

"I think what my darling Signey is trying to say is I am not her boyfriend as you put it. We are colleagues. We are both well versed in Norse history."

"Oh. So you are helping her up in Stavern then?"

"As much as I am able." Darcy could see her cousin fidget like she use to when they were kids. Even being five years older Signey was never comfortable out in public.

"Why don't you two get out of here, get some fresh air."

"I am not leaving you in this place alone Darcy...if anything happened Uncle James would skin me alive."

"I'm a big girl Sigs, worse comes to worse I have my taser in my bag. If guy to get fresh gets zapped in the nuts. I know you aren't having any fun being here. It's your birthday for godsakes. Go out and live a little, because if you don't I am going to drag your hot friend out there and I swear you won't get him back." Loki raised an eyebrow and gave Signey an annoyed look. He really did not want to have Darcy attempt to make him dance with her.

"Alright, alright! If you need me..."

"I'll call, but I do know the way back to the hotel and I have my key to get in the room." Darcy leaned over and whispered in her cousin's ear. "If you two are going to be in the middle of anything just put a tie or sock or something on the door. I will get them to give me another room." Signey blushed again and glared at her cousin.

"That won't happen." Darcy just laughed and gave Loki a sympathetic look.

"Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Signey jumped to her feet and gripped Loki's arm pulling him from the club. Once outside she let go if his arm and began to storm away muttering to herself as she went.

"Your kin did you a favor. I am afraid I can't see why it upset you so."

"She doesn't know when to leave well enough alone. She thinks...oh never mind it doesn't matter. You don't have to stick around. I will just head back to the hotel and..."

"Do be silent."

"What?"

"I said be silent. If I have not wanted to be in your presence again I would not have returned. I certainly would not have set foot in that den of inequity to find you. I am here because I desire to be. Your cousin as crass as she is was right to get you to leave. A place like that is not for someone like you."

"Someone like me?" Loki sighed heavily and took a long stride to stand right in front of her. He stood a good half foot taller then she did and it made her feel tiny.

"You are different. You are not like them, you said it yourself, you never felt like you fit anywhere. That old legends and bones held more interest then the people you had working with you. You treat your wolf with more affection then you show your fellows. You told me yourself that you felt like you never belonged here, that you will always feel like an outsider. Why stoop to their level?"

"I don't stoop to anyone's level. This place is not to my taste, but it is my cousin's. Sometimes when you care for someone you do what is uncomfortable for you so that they can have fun." Signey sighed and began to walk down the street.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the hotel."

"The night is young Signey. That club was not to your liking, but it is not the only sight that Oslo has to offer." She stopped and turned her head a bit waiting for him to catch up.

"What does the God of Mischief have in mind?"

OoO

Nicola Stern fought an internal battle as she sat in Signey's cabin. She had promised years ago to watch over the girl, but she also had her oath that she had made to S.H.I.E.L.D when it was still in it's building phase. She along with a young man named Nick Fury had been friends with a younger Thomas Laufey. They had been on a mission with him when he died. In the years that followed Nicola had watched Signey grow up. Sixteen years and still Signey showed no signs of becoming the being that they were told she was to become. Sixteen years of watching, worrying and nothing. Maybe that being was wrong and Signey was just a normal child.

"Well Fenrir would you like to go for a walk before I call it a night or are you going to be a lazy boy?" The wolf lifted his head from the floor and let his tail wag. He liked Nicola more so than most of the people around Signey. The only one he liked more was Darcy and that was because she always would sneak food to him under the table. "Come on then." He rose and stretched before walking to the door. A slight whiff of something or someone put him on edge. Nicola saw the hair on the back of Fenrir's neck go up and she pulled her gun. She gently pulled the wolf back behind her and placed herself on the side of the door.

"Agent Stern." Relief flooded into her at the deep voice that called her name. She opened the door and saw the man she had shared many adventures with standing at the bottom of the stairs leading to the cabin's door.

"Director Fury, to what do I owe this honor?" He ascended the stairs and stopped when Fenrir snapped at him. "Fenrir go lay down!" The wolf looked back at Nicola and slunk back into the house. "Sorry he is very touchy about who comes in this house or near Signey. The last guy that he did not like was cornered up a tree."

"Lovely and she trusts that beast?"

"He is very loyal to her and I dare say she prefers his company to most people. Tom's little girl is very much a loner." Motioning to Fury to sit Nicola pulled out two beers and handed one to him. "I take it this is not a let's catch up call, has something happened?" Fury opened his beer and took a long pull before putting it down on the table.

"I got a report from Coulson that Signey was asked to consult on an artifact. What he said happened has me more than a little bit worried."

"What happened?"

"You heard the stories about what happened in New Mexico. It seems Thomas's little girl was called to consult and something happened."

"What happened?"

"The item she was called in to look at turned out to be the hammer of Thor."

"Mjolnir? So what I heard was true then, the gods do walk among us."

"We already knew that or are you forgetting the one who told Thomas about Signey."

"How the hell could I forget that? If it wasn't for the fact you and Tom were there with me I would have thought I was dreaming. So what happened?" Fury took another long drag of his beer and sighed.

"When she touched the hammer a symbol appeared on the side. Coulson said it was faint, but there. I think almost every one of our agents tried to pull that thing from the ground and none had it respond like that. After seeing the destruction these people brought to that small town I fear what will happen if Signey loses control."

"She has shown no signs of anything Nick. The only thing strange about her is her immunity to the cold. It could be a blizzard out there and she could stand in it with a tank top on. If she hasn't remembered her past life by now, I don't think she ever will."

"Nicola..." She held up her hands and gave Fury a hard look.

"We promised him that we would watch over her. He gave his life so you and I could keep breathing. We owe him this much. I will not let her be taken away so some over zealous doctor can dissect her."

"If we do nothing and she turns out to be dangerous...what then?"

"Then we take her down, but I will not do it when she is showing no signs of becoming a danger. The poor girl has been through hell. Both parents gone, never fitting in anywhere she goes, and now she has a group of religious zealots trying to get their hands on her." Fury quirked the eyebrow on his good eye. "Here read this." Nicola handed him a stack of crumpled pages. Each with a threatening message on it. Some just spouted old scripture, while others threatened Signey with bodily harm. "She has read every single one of these and still she goes to that warehouse everyday. She stays here in this cabin with no security, but Fenrir back there, even when I beg her to stay with the rest of us at the barracks. She is stubborn like her father."

"That is what got him killed." She nodded and bit back tears. "I what you to keep a close eye on her. If anything seems strange or she starts showing signs of anything non-human I want you to call me. We can't let it get out of hand Nicola, no matter the feelings we have for that girl."

"I understand, but if that...being was right she could be a great asset to this world."

"Or the lead to it's downfall. We will have to wait and see." Fenrir moved back into the dining room once Fury took his leave. He rolled his eyes and let out a low huff.

"_Why do I have a feeling he will be trouble later down the line?"_

OoO

Loki sat back and watched Signey as she danced with a group of Pagan street performers. They had come upon this little group completely by accident, but it was a welcome change from the club. The group offered them spiced mead and Nordlands Lefse( A Norwegian dessert). They had been there for over an hour listening to the music played by the group before the dancing started. Signey looked over at him and smiled as she danced. Her bright smile and bell like laugh made Loki's heart constrict. She reminded him so much of Sigyn that it hurt, but he would be damned if he was going to take himself away from her presence now. If he was plunging into hell he would at least have some solace before everything went south. He gave her a smile back and rose from his seat. He moved through the dancers and tapped the shoulder of the man Signey was dancing with. The man grinned and let Loki take over.

"I thought you said you didn't want to dance?" Loki leaned down and let his lips brush against her ear.

"I changed me mind. What kind of gentleman would I be if I did not dance with the birthday girl before the night is over?" Signey blushed and let him lead her to the beat of the music. The song was slow and Loki let his hand slip down to the small of her back and his fingers on the other hand laced with hers. Her blush deepened as they danced, but she did not try to pull away.

"So do I have you just for the night or are you sticking around for a while?" His eyes met hers and he shook his head.

"I have other engagements to take care of after tonight." Her face fell a little and he gave her a small smirk. "I will however come and visit you on Samhain and stay for a while."

"Then I will make extra cider and cakes for the holiday ritual."

"I have to say I have never seen anyone perform a Samhain ritual. I wonder if it is like our celebrations for the gloried dead?"

"You will just have to be there to find out." He threw his head back and laughed at her playful nature.

"My dear Signey I think you have a small streak of mischief in you." She winked at him before resting her head against his shoulder. The warmth of her body in his arms felt nice. It had been far too long since he had anyone this close to him. He hated to admit it, but he liked the feeling. Signey was intoxicating. Her appearance, her voice and even her smell pleased him. If his plans went well he could see her ruling beside him for her short life. He felt her yawn and he clucked his tongue. "Has the mead gone to your pretty head already?"

"No, just haven't been sleeping well. I'm lucky to get a few hours here and there."

"You work too hard."

"It's not work...I keep having strange dreams. When I wake I can't remember them, but I feel angry and afraid after I have them." A flash of concern crossed his eyes, but was gone quickly. "Maybe you're right I have just been pushing myself with my work too hard."

"I will escort you back to your hotel. Your cousin is no doubt waiting for you." Signey sighed in disappointment, but nodded her head. She thanked the Pagans for their hospitality and let Loki lead her back through the streets of Oslo. She had not kept track of the time and jumped a bit when she heard the church bells chime midnight.

"I had not realized it was so late."

"Time flies with good company."

"Yes it does. Thank you."

"Whatever for?"

"Coming here tonight, getting me out of that damned club. I love Darcy, but I had a much better time in the last two hours with you then I did in the three I spent in that place. So thank you."

"You are very welcome. It is the least I can do for the care you gave me."

"You don't owe me anything, but I wouldn't mind having a friend. You really are the only person I have ever been able to talk to without having to dumb down my words."

"As I said before, you are unlike most of your kind Signey. If you were born in Asgard, you would be prized for your intellect. I would have made sure of it."

"But I wasn't, I am just a lowly mortal whose life will be but a blink of an eye to you."

"It does not diminish your flame. You are rare and wonderful." Again he made her blush. His arm wrapped around her waist as they walked. It was almost one in the morning by the time he got her back to the hotel. Loki might be many things, but he did have manners when he felt the person deserved them and to him she deserved it. He made sure she was at her door before taking his leave. "Here is where I must leave you for now."

"I will see you in a few days. Thank you again. I had a wonderful time." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Good Night Signey." He began to turn to walk away, but her hand caught his sleeve. His eyebrow arched and he opened his mouth to tell her to let go, but she surprised him. Her lips met his in a small chaste kiss before she let him go.

"Good Night Loki, see you soon." She quickly opened the door to her room and disappeared inside. Once the door was closed she leaned back against it and touched her fingers to her lips. She could not believe she had done it, but she would be damned if she regret it. Loki vanished from the hallway and settled himself on a rooftop across the city. His mind swam and he had to shake his head to clear it.

"She truly is a fascinating creature. Valhalla help me. I think I am falling for a mortal like that fool Thor.


	8. Revelation

October 29th 2011 Niflheim

Frigga had told Odin where she was going, but not the why of her trip. He thought she was simply going to visit Loki's children in Helheim. The Allmother had other plans in mind. She traveled through the forest of mist to a place most would never want to go, but the loss of her two youngest had made her desperate. She had to speak to the Norns, if anyone could tell her what became of Loki it would be them. She just hoped they were in the helping mood.

"Gran?" Frigga stilled and cursed softly under her breath. Hela stepped up next to her and waited.

"You saw the portal I assume?" The younger woman nodded, but remained silent. "I have come to speak to the Norns."

"Gran they will be no help. I have already tried. They told me that my father is beyond our reach and to forget him. Just like Odin." Frigga winced hearing Hela call her grandfather by his name and not his relation to her.

"Your Grandfather always has a purpose for what he does."

"And what was his purpose for letting my father fall from the Bi-Frost?"

"Hela, you know as well as I do that your father let go. He chose his path." Hela sighed and let her head fall a bit. Frigga gently wrapped her arm around the girl and lead her to the home of the Norns. "Wait here for me. I will return soon."

"Don't offer them anything Gran. They are greedy and petty." Frigga gave a short nod and entered the corpse of trees that surrounded the Well of Fate. She could hear the the Norns arguing and she stopped to listen.

"There is nothing to tell the Allfather until we know where the little witch disappeared to." Frigga knew the voice talking as Urdr the Norn who holds the past.

"It has been over a quarter of a century since she vanished...I fear if we do not tell him it will be our necks on the block."

"Skuld you worry too much. Odin is too busy trying to fix the mess his mistake rot on Jotunheim. He should have left that little bastard there to die instead of taking him in." Frigga's hands curled into tight fists and she bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. Hela had been right the Norns cared only for their own hides and not for anything else.

"You are just angry that you did not get to cut his thread Urdr. Laufey rescinded his boon to you when he found out the boy still breathed." Urdr growled and took a swipe at her sister.

"You should not speak of things that do not concern you Verdandi. Odin ruined everything because he could not let Midgard go. Those mortals are nothing, their lives over in the slightest of blinks. It was a war he should have left alone." Frigga could not take it any more.

"And why should my husband have left Midgard to the Jotuns and the horrors they inflicted on it's people?" The Norns hissed and spun on their heels to face a very angry Allmother. "You will tell me...now." Her voice was stern and her hands flashed with magic.

"Qu...Queen Frigga what a pleasant surprise."

"Do not try to worm your way out of this Urdr, I heard you. I want answers and I want them now." Skuld held up her large hands in a show of peace.

"We can only answer some of what you heard My Queen. The rest can only be answered by the Seer."

"Then tell me what Laufey offered in exchange for Midgard and Loki's life." Skuld bowed her head knowing full well her answer might be her sister's death sentence.

"King Laufey wanted Midgard to...to hurt the Allfather and in a way he did just that. Odin left something very precious to him..."

"I know of whom you speak. She was sent there to appease me, but I am unsure what she has to do with Laufey or Loki." Urdr let out a howling cackle.

"Why do you think Odin saved that puny little Jotun? He is her son." Frigga stilled and hurt shown in her eyes. "Do you understand now Allmother? He knew full well who Loki was when he found him. You raised the son of the woman who bore Odin his heir. Where are your children? One son dead, one son who walked away from the crown due to a broken heart and your daughter...killed because she was trying to protect a monster. She should have let Theoric kill the puny prince. If she had you would still have an heir." Frigga snarled and pulled her dagger. Her movements were swift as she grabbed the much larger Urdr by the throat.

"You have no right to speak of Sigyn! She had more heart and courage than you will ever have." The other two Norns moved to help their sister, but stopped when they heard a booming voice.

"You will not touch her!" The Norns shrank back in fear. Standing at the opening of the trees was a woman taller than Frigga, but not as tall as the Jotun Norns. Her pale skin, black hair and violet eyes contrasted against her blood red robes. "Leave us!" Urdr opened her mouth to protest, but the woman's glare brooked no rival. The Norns fell back into the shadows leaving Frigga with the woman. "It has been some time since I saw the Norns cringe in fear. You truly are very powerful Allmother. I don't think I frightened them that much when I sat at the throne next to Borr."

"You're...

"Bestla, yes. You are married to my son Odin."

"I...you died before we married...how..."

"I walk amongst the dead here. I also keep the Norns in line. They have their purpose, but they also have their own agenda. You will not get the answers you seek from them."

"Then who can I get answers from? Odin will not speak to me when I ask him about any of this."

"Just like his father then. Borr kept so many secrets. It does not surprise me that my son would do the same." Bestla waved her hand and a path formed. "Come we can walk and converse." Frigga sheathed her dagger and followed after Bestla. "So which answers would you like first?"

"Is Loki Jord's son?"

"Yes, which would mean he and Thor are brothers by blood."

"Odin told me...was it a lie?" Bestla gave her daughter in law a sympathetic look and placed her hand on her back.

"Do you love your son?"

"Of course I do. Loki was a sweet boy...he is my heart."

"Then it should not matter if he was her son. You raised him, he is yours. Laufey wanted to hurt Odin and in creating Loki he did. Loki's birth killed Jord, but instead of a true heir all Laufey had was a small weak one. His arrogance became his undoing."

"Loki killed him."

"And in doing so he claimed revenge against the father that threw him away. It was always known that Loki would end Laufey's life. This is why he was left to die. Urdr told him that is son would be his undoing. She had hoped to gain favor, but in the end she sealed Laufey's fate. I for one am proud the boy did it. Laufey was a horrible man."

"The Norns spoke of someone missing, someone they were afraid to tell Odin about. Who is it?"

"You know full well who it is that has been gone from her duty for more than twenty five years. Sigyn walked away from her calling as a Valkyrie. The Norns think my granddaughter vanished into the abyss. I know better. I too was gifted with the power of foresight. I saw what she did."

"Then you know where she is." Bestla smiled and waved her hand again. This time the ground turned to water and in the pond a reflection began to come into view.

"I dare say you will want to watch this my dear, but I will ask this of you, let no one know of what you are about to see. When the time is right you can, but if these events are not set in motion then the future will be lost." Frigga nodded and stared into the pool. Her eyes teared at the sight that became clearer. Bestla's arm was the only thing holding her from falling to the ground in agony.

OoO

October 30, 2011

"Where are you going?" Signey smirked and handed Nicola a stack of documents.

"I am taking a few days off to celebrate the New Year."

"You just got back and now you are off again. Are you sick? The Signey I know normally works til the night of Halloween." Rolling her eyes Signey just laughed and threw her pack over her shoulder.

"I am not sick and yes I do normally work all the time, but I have...I guess you could call it a date..."

"A date?" Signey blushed and bit her lip. "When did this happen?"

"Remember the man from the sketch I drew?"

"Yes."

"I ran into him again in Oslo and we are celebrating Samhain together." Nicola smiled.

"It is about damn time you did something like this. I was worried that your work would consume your life. You're young Signey, you need to have fun in life. So what is the lucky guy's name?"

"Lucas. He is...different from most people I have ever met, but that might be the reason I like him so much."

"Well then what are you standing around here for. Get going, I can handle this place for a few days."

"Thanks, I will be back on the second." Nicola watched her run to her truck with a smile on her face.

"Oh Thomas, she is so much like you, I don't care what that damn alien said."

OoO

The drive from the warehouse to her cabin took about a half an hour. Signey had left Fenrir at home since she knew she would not be staying at work long. She hummed along with the tune on her radio, her mind was on the next two days. It had been a long time since she had been excited about anything other than her work. She shook her head and laughed quietly to herself. She had to be insane having the thoughts that were going through her head. He was a god and she just a stupid little human, but she would be lying if she was not attracted to him.

Her mind was so on what she was planning that she did not see the SUV in front of her slam on it's brakes. She turned the wheel sharply and avoided hitting the vehicle, but her own truck slammed into a tree on the side of the road. Signey's head slammed into her own steering wheel and she passed out.

"Get her out of that truck and hide it. This pagan bitch needs to learn a lesson." Two men carried Signey to the waiting SUV and placed her in the back. Her hands were tied and a blindfold was placed over her eyes.

"I thought she had a wolf?"

"Looks like we lucked out and she left the beast at home. Get moving I don't want anyone coming by and asking questions." One of the men slide into the driver's seat of Signey's truck and tried to start it. From the damage it took from the tree it would not turn over. The engine was too far damaged to work.

"It won't start!" The leader sighed in frustration and yanked the truck door open.

"Wipe down the steering wheel and leave the thing here. Hopefully no one will pass by here for a while. I don't want anyone finding her til we are done with her." The other two men laughed and jumped into the SUV.

OoO

Loki stood on the beach watching the waves crash onto the shore near Signey's cabin. The sun had set half an hour ago cloaking the shore in darkness. He had knocked on the door, but no one answered. He had guessed she was still working so he passed the time watching the surf. Even now he was unsure why he was here. She was a mortal and he a god. She had nothing to offer him, but he felt drawn here, drawn to her. Being mortal she would not make the best queen to rule by his side, but maybe she could be a high priestess of his worship.

The thought brought a smile to his face. He really did not care about ruling Midgard, but the opportunity to hurt Thor by taking something her loved, it was just too good a thing to pass up. He wanted to hurt his former brother, to take everything from him like Thor had done to him. Once he had Thor broken it would be Odin's turn. He would watch with glee as Thanos broke the king of Asgard. The smell of fresh blood hit his nose and he turned his head slightly.

"You reek of blood." Fenrir gave a low chuckle and came to sit by his father.

"Happens when you go out hunting and kill a deer. I can't exactly cook or cut up my food father."

"True, but you could have cleaned up before coming home."

"I normally do, but I smelled your scent and wondered why you were here?"

"I am here to see your mistress. She invited me to join her for her Samhain ritual. I will admit I am unsure about what it entails, but I am intrigued. I had hoped she would be here by now."

"Strange...she should be home by now. She was just going to work to drop off some files on some of the pieces she found. At most she should have been gone no more than two hours. It has been over six." Loki could see in his son's eyes there was a quiet look of worry.

"You look worried." Fenrir closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Not really, Signey normally loses track of time. I've known her to work for days and think it was just hours. It's just something does not feel right. She has never left me without sending Nicola to let me out or even check on me."

"Nicola?"

"She was a friend of Signey's father. She has been watching over her since Thomas died."

"Ah, she is her guardian then."

"Of sorts. Hopefully she will be back soon. You might as well come inside." Loki followed his son back to the cabin. As soon as Fenrir got close to the door it popped open and the wolf slipped into the house.

"I see you were able to pick up some of my skills." Fenrir let out a laugh and sat down by the fire.

"Not really, this sensor on my collar sends a signal to the door lock to pop it open. It gives me about thirty seconds to get in before locking the door again. It makes it easier for me to come and go as I need. To Signey I might be domesticated, but she knows I still need to roam." Loki rolled his eyes and stepped into the kitchen. The sound of the phone ringing made his teeth clench. Of all the sounds he had heard on Midgard that one was one of the most annoying. It rang two more times before the machine picked up.

"Hey Signey! You forgot to leave me the permits for the new site when you left early this afternoon. I know you are probably out with your friend, but call me when you get this. I will come by to pick them up on the first. I also left a message on your cell just in case you aren't going to be home. Have a good night and I will talk to you soon." The machine let out a shrill beep to signal the end of the message.

"That was Nicola. It is night already if Signey left early in the afternoon...she should have been home hours ago." Fenrir looked over to his father and the older man could see worry in his son's eyes.

"She mentioned nothing else when she left here today? No places to stop or people to see?" The wolf shook his large furry head.

"No, she just went to drop things off and then she was coming home to make dinner and the cakes for tomorrow night's ritual. She was nervous, but I think that was more that you were coming. She has never shared a ritual with anyone before."

"Not even you?"

"She thinks I am a wolf father, to her I am not a evolved creature. It makes things simpler most of the time. We need to go find her though. She has enemies, people that want her gone because of her beliefs."

"Who?" Fenrir padded over to the desk and nudged a stack of papers. Loki picked a few up and began to read. With each page his blood boiled. The threats and the language used were vulgar. "Followers of the One True God?"

"A radical group that thinks any other religion is wrong, evil in their eyes. They tried a few times to destroy things at the site Signey had been working, but S.H.I.E.L.D stopped them from getting too far. They found out she was Wiccan and have made life a living hell for her the past few months."

"Where would I find them if they do indeed have Lady Signey?"

"They have a church not far from the warehouse, but it is guarded." Loki gave a wicked grin to his son and gripped the scepter tightly.

"What harm do you think those pathetic mortals can cause a god?"

"It is not you I am worried about. Mortal weapons do not work on our kind father, but Signey...I am not sure if they will hurt her or not. I can't let anything happen to her. I promised..."

"Promised who?" Fenrir closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I can't...it is not my place to say..."

"Keep your secrets then. I have made my own promises and I will honor them. I gave her my word she was under my protection as her patron god and I will do just that. Come."

"What if she is not at their church? How will we find her?" Loki let out a dark chuckle and patted his son on the head.

"I found her before after just one brief meeting, do you think I can not find her now after living in her presence for the time I was here? I can sense her if I so desire. Now hush and let me concentrate.

OoO

Throbbing pain was all she could feel. Her head felt like someone had bashed it in and her body felt shattered. The blindfold over her eyes made seeing the extent of her injuries out of the question. Her arms where latched to what felt like wood beams and her legs, what she could feel of them were dangling in the air. Her captures had left her at least for now, but she could hear them talking. Signey knew she was not leaving this place alive. She never feared death as many often do, but it did not mean she was ready for it. She pulled against the bindings on her wrists and tried to see if she could at least wiggle one of her hands free. She stopped moving when she heard footsteps heading her way.

"Are you ready to confess your sins witch?" The voice was male, but she heard laughter of several people behind him.

"I have no sins...to confess to the likes of you. My Gods know what I have done and I will...be judge by them, not you." It hurt to talk almost as much as it hurt to breathe.

"Your kind should have been wiped out years ago. There is only one God and he will see you burn in Hell." This time the voice was that of a woman. Signey growled and spit.

"I don't believe in Hell! You can kill me, but I will not give you what you want. I will not change my beliefs..."

"Then you leave us no choice." She heard the whistle of something moving to hit her, but the blow never came. She heard an unearthly growl and then terrified screams. Without the use of her eyes her ears caught the sounds of flesh tearing. Wincing she fought to free herself. The ropes cut into her wrists and she bit back the pain. She hoped the blood would make it easier to slip out of the ties that held her. The sounds of chaos died down enough for her to make out at least one voice before blacking out again.

"Wh...what are you?" A dark laugh echoed off the high ceilings of the church. It was joined by the low growl of a wolf.

"A God."

"N...no there is only one...G...God..." Loki grinned at the man in front of him. His fear was far to delicious to not toy with him further. The rest of the group was dead, torn apart by himself and Fenrir. Blood and body parts were strewn everywhere.

"And where is he then? Will he save your pathetic hide from me? Or will he let you die like your fellows? You see that woman you have hurt is one of my faithful. I have come to save her from your filthy hands. Now tell me who has the greater God? You or her?" The man's face went white with terror as Loki stalked forward. When his prey tried to run Loki moved faster slicing across the man's stomach with little effort. "If I remember there is a story in your bible about this. Judas I think. He betrayed a man who held his trust and his guilt was so great he gutted himself before he hung himself." A rope appeared from nowhere and wrapped itself around the man's neck. Loki did not wait to see what happened next. The sickening sound of the man's guts hitting the ground made Fenrir's shoulders stiffen. He was all for carnage, but he preferred his kills quick and clean.

"Father..." Loki held up his hand and swiftly made his way to the alter that Signey was tied too. His blood boiled at the sight of what they had done to her. She had been stripped of her outer clothing and was left in just her undergarments. Bruises and gashes marred her once pale perfect skin. He saw what they used to beat her and it made him wish he had prolonged their suffering. Loki pulled his coat off and threw it over his arm. He used his dagger to cut her free. In his efforts she woke again. She struggled against him as he tried to take the blindfold off.

"Signey." She stopped moving and let out a choking sob. He made sure to block her sight of the mess he and Fenrir had made. He took his coat and wrapped her in it before gently picking her up. Her battered arms wound their way around his neck. "Hold on to me." He waited till Fenrir came to his side and he teleported them back to her cabin. He placed her on her couch before moving to grab the same kit she had used on him months ago. Loki knelt beside her and peeled back the coat to see her injuries.

"Ahhh."

"I know it hurts. I am truly sorry." Her blue eyes opened and she hissed as he used witch hazel to start cleaning out the gashes. She writhed and bit her lip to keep from screaming. Her suffering bothered him. He might not have been great at healing spells, but he did know a few to ease pain. His hand glowed as he hovered it over the length of her body. Signey's muscles relaxed and she looked at him in awe.

"You...you can heal with magic?" Loki smiled sadly and shook his head.

"Some can, I can not. I merely eased the pain. It makes treating your wounds easier."

"How did you find me?" His hands stilled their work and he lightly ran his fingers against her cheek.

"I promised you were under my protection. I keep my promises."

"Did you kill them?"

"Yes, but only because they gave me no other choice. What they did to you was unforgivable. If not for your delicate state I would have made them suffer far longer." Signey nodded and grit her teeth again as he cleaned another wound. Even with his spell to ease her pain it hurt like hell. Every new wound he cleaned made her want to pass out. Finally she gave into to the pain and let her mind slip into darkness. "Signey?" Loki let his fingers touch the pulse point on her neck and he blew out a huff of relief. Fenrir whimpered and sat next to his father.

"She passed out."

"I am not surprised. Her injuries are horrific."

"Can you not heal her?" Loki shook his head sadly.

"I...use to know how, but...I..." He did not want to tell Fenrir that Thanos had somehow blocked his ability to heal. It made it easier to torture him if he could not heal what was done to him.

"Father?" Loki stared at Signey and bared his teeth in frustration.

"I don't remember how to heal wounds Fenrir." His son gave him a sympathetic look and sighed.

"She will have to heal normally then." Loki lifted her up still wrapped in his coat off the couch and headed for the bedroom. He didn't care if she bled all over his coat. He could easily use magic to clean it, but he was sure she would not like blood all over her sheets. He moved slowly so he would not cause her more pain. He placed her down gently and made sure she was covered. A pounding knock on the door made him jump and he rushed out into the kitchen grabbing the scepter and preparing for a fight.

"Signey!" He did not know the voice on the other side of the door, but the wag of his son's tail told he that it was someone the wolf knew. "Dammit Signey I see the light on...open the damn door!" Loki ripped the door open and came face to face with Nicola. The older woman looked worry and pushed her way into the cabin. "Where is she?!" Loki fought the urge to beat the woman to death and decided to play dumb.

"Sleeping. Who the hell are you?" Nicola glared at him and began to make her way back to the bedroom.

"Nicola Stern, I am her assistant and I need to make sure she is alright. The police found her truck on the side of the road. It was slammed into a tree, but there was no sign of her." Loki grabbed Nicola's arm and pulled her back. He did not want her to see what had happened to Signey. "Let me go!" Loki did not really want to hurt this woman, but he would not let her go into that room. A shadow down the hall made him still. Out of the darkness came a woman dressed in mortal clothes and a sweet smile on her face.

"She should be fine Mr. Frost. She just hit her head a bit, but nothing is broken and she has no pain in her abdomen. She just needs rest and sleep." Loki tilted his head to the side and tried to keep his mask of indifference up. His grip loosened on Nicola and she took a step forward. "You must be Nicola. I was just about to call you for Signey to let you know what happened.

"Who are you?" The younger woman put out her hand and shook Nicola's.

"Dr. Helene Frey. Mr Frost called me after he found Dr. Laufey in her truck on the side of the road. From what she told me a elk ran out in front of her truck and she swerved to miss it, but lost control. She hit the tree and was knocked out cold. When she did not arrive here to meet him Mr Frost here got worry and went to see if she was still working." Loki nodded and went along with the story this woman had concocted. His could feel a familiar buzz in his head before hearing a voice he knew whispering.

"_Follow my lead father, the sooner we belay this woman's fears the sooner she will leave."_ Loki's shoulders relaxed and he gave a short nod behind Nicola's back.

"Can I see her?"

"Of course." Nicola followed after the doctor leaving Loki and Fenrir in the kitchen. Helene kept her voice low while she walked to ease some of Nicola's fears. "She has a nasty looking bump on her head, but no concussion. She should be fine in a few days. I have left my number with Mr. Frost if for any reason something happens he can call me and I will be here with in the hour."

"Thank you." Nicola stepped in the room and checked Signey over. She could see the bruise on her forehead, but the rest of her body was covered by blankets. Signey's face looked peaceful and her breathing was even. It was enough. Nicola quietly left the room. She found Loki sitting at the kitchen table absentmindedly petting Fenrir's head. "You must be Lucas."

"Yes."

"Thank you for taking care of her. When the police called me I feared the worst. There are people out there that would love to hurt her."

"She mentioned she had been having problems with a few groups wanting to shut down her research."

"They have threatened to kill her. When they said they found the truck, but not her...well she is alright thanks to you. Here is my number if you need anything. Tell her I will talk to her soon." Nicola gave Fenrir a quick pat and left the cabin. Once Loki was sure she was gone he rushed to the bed room and found Hela sitting next to Signey healing her wounds.

"I thought she would never leave."

"How did you get here Hela?" His daughter smirked and met his gaze.

"One of the powers the Allfather bestowed on me was the ability to move from realm to realm. If a Valkyrie could not collect a soul, I could do it in their stead. As for the why I am here, well I would not have known to be here if it weren't for Gran." Loki stilled and his eyes shown with a mix of anger and fear. His plans would be ruined if Odin found him. His family would pay the price for it as well. "Odin does not know I am here. I learned long ago from you how to cloak myself from his and the gatekeeper's gaze." Hela stopped her flow of magic and stood up. Her face turned sad and she wrapped her arms around her father's waist. "I...I thought I lost you. Poor Gran has been sick with worry that you were truly lost to us."

"How does my mother know I am here?"

"She went to see the Norns to find out where you were. They gave her no answers, but someone else did. She saw what happened to this mortal, saw Fenrir fighting with the humans that did this. Finding you here was a surprise. I was sent to make sure Signey survived." Loki's eyes narrowed at his daughter.

"What is so damned important about that girl? First I find my son playing pet to her and now you are here making sure she lives. Who is she?" Hela sighed and motioned for him to leave the room. He followed his daughter out of the cabin and waited for her to speak. Hela stopped at the edge of the beach and let the waves lap at her sandled feet. She looked up at the moon and tried to choose her words. "Hela!"

"She is not what she appears to be. She was raised by mortals, but she is not one of them." Loki placed himself next to his daughter and stared at the side of her face. He could see a flash of many emotions shine in her eye. Sadness, hope, and a small amount of fear.

"What is she?"

"She descends from Aseir, Vanir and Jotun lines. She has no idea who she is, what she could become."

"Hela..."

"Father...just know she is important to us. Fenrir has spent the last twenty six years here guarding her."

"Who is she?" Hela turned her head and gave her father a annoyed look. For a man who claimed to be brilliant he was being very dense right now. "Hela just tell me."

"Who does she look like? Doesn't she remind you of someone? Please tell me that you have noticed or I will question your intelligence."

"She looks like Sigyn."

"Ah, so she does." Hela pulled out the old tome form her robes and handed it to her father. "It worked, but as we feared she does not remember who she is." Loki stilled and let out a small gasp. His eyes slide down to the book in his hands and his hands shook.

"That is...it can't be..."

"It is. Now do you understand? Fenrir stayed to watch over her, as she watched over us when Odin cast us out. She raised us, taught us, and protected us when no one else would. We owed her far more than this. Gran helped with what she could. She gave us a way to give her back her longevity, so she will not age and die like a mortal. She is like us again, but does not know it. I have wrestled with trying to force her to remember, but I fear it will break her."

"Why would she agree to this? I don't understand. She knew the dangers, but still...she chose to do this."

"She did it so she could come back to you. She hated the injustice of what happened to her and hated even more that she was forced to leave you. She did this to hopefully stop a darkness that was coming, but I fear it has already been set in motion."

"What do you mean?"

"I had a vision of your falling into darkness. I feared that...it would destroy you. I told her of it and it was then she decided to use the spell. Sigyn could not let you face whatever was coming alone. She loves you too much."

"So her soul is in that body?"

"Yes." Loki paced and tried to wrap his head around what his daughter had just told him. He had given up hope long ago that he would ever have Sigyn in his life again. Now she was here, right in front of him, but with no memory of who she had been. It hurt, but he was use to pain. He met Hela's gaze and gave her a weak smile. He knew too well that his children had done this for him. They owed him nothing, he wasn't what anyone would call a good father, but they still loved him enough to damn themselves. If Odin ever found out what they had done, he would make sure they paid for it in the most painful way possible. Loki might have been a monster, but Odin could be far crueler than anything Loki could dream up.

"You should return to Helheim before anyone notices you are gone. I will make sure nothing happens to Signey again. I was careless and I left her alone. I will not make that mistake again."

"You aren't going to tell her are you?" Hela looked scared and he embraced her. His hand stroked her silky hair and his lips kissed her forehead.

"No, but I will try to help her remember."

"I love you father, you know that, don't you?" Loki smiled and tightened his arms around her.

"I love you too. Tell your brother that I live and I will one day come for both of you. We will be a family. I promise you that." Hela nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. Before she left she said goodbye to Fenrir and made sure Signey was fully healed. She took one last look at her father and disappeared. She found herself in the same grove that she had left from at her Grandmother's behest. Frigga stood there waiting with a anxious look on her face. She breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing Hela walk out of the mist.

"Is she alright?"

"She will be fine. I was able to heal her wounds. Most were just superficial. Mortals really can't harm us more than scraps and bruises." Frigga slumped down to her knees. Silent tears ran down her cheeks, in both relief and sorrow. "Gran, Fenrir helped save her, but he was not alone..." Frigga looked up at her granddaughter and quirked an eyebrow. "My father is alive. He saved her." The Queen of Asgard jumped to her feet and gripped Hela's arms almost painfully. Her expression was one of excitement and fear.

"My Loki is...he is alive?" Hela smiled and nodded, her own tears running down her face. "Oh thank the Gods! He has to come home...Odin..."

"Gran please don't tell them he lives. I fear what Odin will do to him..."

"He will do nothing, I want my son home...he needs to be with those who love him." Hela shook her head sadly.

"I know he loves you Gran, but as for Thor and Odin, I fear his hate runs deep. He feels betrayed." Frigga bit her lip and let Hela go. "Please don't tell them, at least not yet. Father knows that Sigyn is alive. Maybe being with her will quell some of his anger. Give it time."

"I will stay silent for now. If you talk to him again...tell him I love him, I miss him and tell him to behave." Hela let out a laugh and shook her head.

"I will tell him, but we both know he has never been one to behave. It is not in his nature or is his children either." Frigga wrapped her arm around Hela and both women left the grove. Bestla watched them go from her dark corner. A rare smile graced her lips and she waved her hand over the ground again. All her hope lay in the hands of her granddaughter. She was the only hope for the realms if peace was ever to be achieved. Only time would tell if that hope was well founded or would Loki corrupt her with his hatred.

**I know this chapter has some touchy subject in it. I in no way think Christians are evil. Every religion has their flaws. In this story I needed antagonists other than Loki himself. Thank you all who have read this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it. **

**Raven**

"


End file.
